


After the fire

by RedMushroom



Series: After the fire (I'll be with you) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, F/M, Firefighter!Dean, M/M, Mistery Spot references, References to Canon, mention of past codependency, mention of past drugs abuse, pediatric surgeon!Castiel, rescue of kittens
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean è un vigile del fuoco e salva la vita a Castiel. Niente di strano, salvare le persone è il suo lavoro. Eccetto per la parte in cui si risveglia in ospedale, Castiel dorme nella poltroncina a fianco al suo letto e non è più chiaro se sia stato Dean a salvare Castiel, o Castiel a salvare Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noruwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruwei/gifts).



> **Titolo:** After the fire (I'll be with you)  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Words** : 2819/30k+   
>  **Genere** : Generale, Romantico  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings** : AU, fluff, (sorta di) monologo interiore, mentions of past codependency, mentions of drugs abuse, rescue of kittens, cliché, un numero esorbitante di riferimenti al canone più o meno palesi e un numero esorbitante di richiami a Mistery Spot più o meno palesi, ooc-ismi, Dean Winchester è una ragazzina, Dean Winchester ha _sul serio_ lavorato su se stesso, maltrattamento di fiori
> 
>  **Prompt:** Dean è un vigile del fuoco e salva la vita a Castiel. Niente di strano, salvare le persone è il suo lavoro. Eccetto per la parte in cui si risveglia in ospedale, Castiel dorme nella poltroncina a fianco al suo letto e non è più chiaro se sia stato Dean a salvare Castiel, o Castiel a salvare Dean. (Lasciato dalla bellissima [Noruwei](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=182029))  
>  **Chapter:** 1/?
> 
>   **Note** : Oneshot che inizialmente doveva essere di 4k, poi è arrivata a 20k e adesso boh, sto solo continuando a scriverla XD Tecnicamente è quasi finita, praticamente sono assorbita dalla maturità e non ho il tempo di finirla. Data la lunghezza, la sto pubblicando a capitoli. Cose che dovrei dire in merito: idealmente la AU prende un contesto basato sulla ottava stagione, quindi su Dean che ha lavorato su se stesso *indica i warning sopra* sul serio, e idealmente inizia a lavorare come vigile del fuoco dopo eventi speculari a quelli della quarta stagione. Ma è una AU con riferimenti al canone, quindi divertitevi a trovarli ♥  
> Il titolo e gli avvertimenti sono a caso ♥  
> Partecipa all'iniziativa [Chapters Challenge](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/59807.html) @fiumidiparole   
> 

Poiché ognuno deve essere salato col fuoco, e ogni sacrificio deve essere salato col sale  
Marco 9:49  


Dean odia gli ospedali. 

In una certa misura, potrebbe essere un controsenso. Anche prima di iniziare a lavorare – perché insomma, i viaggi all'ospedale sono un po' la controindicazione del suo mestiere, quella piccola clausola alla fine del foglietto illustrativo che potrebbe non presentarsi ma che puntualmente arriva, come la dannata sonnolenza dopo un analgesico – non gli ha mai tollerati. Ma non è come se non ci fosse già finito abbastanza volte da completare la tessera punti fedeltà, quindi può accettare di aprire gli occhi nella stanza asettica di un pronto soccorso qualsiasi. 

Bobby lo ucciderà. Decisamente. Non vede l'ora di subirsi i suoi sguardi d _a quanto sei stato irresponsabil_ e e il suo discorso _se lo fai di nuovo ti licenzio_. Sono grandi classici. Non se ne stuferà mai.

Prende un piccolo respiro, sbattendo le palpebre, il suono di qualcosa – Dean non è attaccato a un macchinario e non si tratta di un macchinario, grazie a Dio, però è _qualcosa_ – nell'orecchio. Ci mette un po' a capire che quel qualcosa è un respiro. Che il respiro appartiene a un tizio. Che c'è un tizio – uno sporco di fuliggine e di polvere – che dorme nella poltroncina dell'ospedale. Un tizio che non ha mai visto. 

Ecco. Questo è strano. 

Dean non sì è mai risvegliato per trovare qualcuno al suo fianco. Certo, c'era stato Sam, tanto tempo prima, quando erano ancora fratelli e per merda come quella si sarebbe precipitato di corsa lì per lui, urlando come la ragazzina che era e rompendogli le palle perché Sam doveva avere un dannato dottorato nel rompere le palle o robe del genere. Chiude gli occhi. La maggior parte dei giorni preferisce non pensare a stronzate simili. 

Poi il tizio si muove, e il respiro diventa uno sbuffo. Dio, deve essere uno scherzo. Il tizio apre gli occhi (Blu. Molto blu) come se per un attimo non fosse certo di capire dove sia o chi sia Dean, e increspa la fronte. 

«Chi diavolo sei?» Dean parla impastando le parole e con uno strano sapore sapore in bocca. 

Il tizio invece lo guarda dritto negli occhi, senza emettere suono. Ha un taglio sulla guancia, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Per qualche motivo, lo mette a disagio. Come se non fosse solo strano. Come se fosse _sbagliato_.

«Sono quello che ti ha afferrato e salvato» 

La parola strano, in quel momento, raggiunge nuovi picchi di significato.

(«Castiel. Il mio nome è Castiel»)

__

Castiel, come ogni buon stalker che si rispetti, continua a tornare. Dean non ha ancora capito esattamente chi cazzo sia, o che cosa voglia da lui. 

Il medico dice che rimarrà in osservazione per qualche giorno, che ha preso una botta alla testa e che Dean deve stare a riposo. La cosa potrebbe farlo impazzire in tempi brevi, anche perché non ha molto da fare a parte gironzolare per il corridoio trascinandosi dietro l'asta della flebo e lamentarsi di quanto faccia schifo la roba delle macchinette. 

«Credo che lei sia una persona fortunata, sa?» gli dice l'infermiera il giorno dopo, e Dean non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa intenda «È rimasto qui tutta la notte» continua, come se spiegasse tutto e Dean sapesse perfettamente di cosa sta parlando.

«Chi?»

L'infermiera fa un sorriso: «Il ragazzo in trench coat» dice, intendendo qualcosa che Dean decide di ignorare perché a) è inquietante, b) non conosce quel Castiel e c) è inquietante. 

Apparentemente spiegare che un tizio sbucato dal nulla è rimasto tutta la notte in pronto soccorso per un altro tizio di cui non sa nulla risulta difficile, quindi decide di non dire niente. Dean non è bravo in queste cose. Rotea gli occhi e finge di non vedere il sorriso che l'infermiera gli lancia quando esce dalla stanza. 

Castiel ritorna nell'orario visite.

Questa volta ha il trench coat pulito, gli occhi meno stanchi e niente fuliggine sui cappelli. Sembra diverso dalla notte prima, ma Dean non saprebbe dire in che modo, a parte l'essersi apparentemente rasato e fatto una doccia. È la seconda volta che lo guarda in faccia. La prima senza che qualche cazzo di medicinale comprometta le sue già non brillanti facoltà mentali. 

In ogni caso, non si fida. Non si fida di uno così, uno strano che veste un trench coat e t _i ho afferrato e salvato_ un grande cazzo, okay? Dean è un dannato vigile del fuoco. Salvare le persone è il suo lavoro; e in ogni caso, non ha bisogno di essere salvato da qualcuno. In più il trench coat è inquietante, e glielo dice.

«Tecnicamente è un overcoat» Castiel strizza un poco gli occhi, ed è l'unica espressione che gli abbia mai visto fare. Rimane lì, fermo ai piedi del suo letto, e per un attimo Dean si chiede per qualche motivo sia tornato. A meno che non stia sviluppando davvero un qualche tipo di ossessione per lui ma hey, va bene, sa di essere carino ma non _così_ carino, è inutile che lo guardi in quel modo. 

Castiel stringe una mano, Dean coglie il movimento con la coda dell'occhio senza neanche sapere perché (e il perché è che forse è incuriosito da questo tizio che non muove un muscolo e rimane tutta la notte – continua a pensare non sia normale – e lo guarda strano), poi gli alza di nuovo sul suo viso. 

«Grazie» sillaba lentamente, sporgendo un po' il viso in avanti, con una serietà che lo farebbe ridere se si trattasse di una persona diversa. Invece Dean apre e chiude la bocca e oddio «Davvero, amico. Chi diavolo sei?»

Sbatte le palpebre «Castiel»

«No – _no_ » Dean si umetta le labbra, poi le stringe «Quello l'ho afferrato. Voglio solo capire _cosa_ sei»

Sembra perplesso. Grazie al cazzo, Dean. Non puoi andare in giro a chiedere alla gente cosa è; però puoi sempre chiedere che diamine vogliano da te, e va bene comunque.

Ma Castiel sembra capire, in qualche modo. Scrolla le spalle «Mi hai salvato. L'incendio di due giorni fa» prende un respiro «Sei tornato dentro per cercarmi e sei finito qui per farlo»

Dean deglutisce. Improvvisamente la stanza diventa più piccola e ha un tuffo allo stomaco, qualcosa che gli fa mancare il respiro.

«Quando sei stato colpito, ti ho afferrato prima che cadessi. E portato fuori» 

Rimane un attimo in silenzio, valutando l'opzione di ridere. Ma non lo fa. Fissarsi sembra essere il loro nuovo sport preferito. Potrebbero vincere qualche medaglia, se solo esistesse la competizione appropriata. Castiel piega la testa, quasi aspettando che Dean parli, adesso, quando in realtà non ha proprio niente da dire. 

Lieto che il tizio che ha salvato (o da cui è stato salvato) sia andato a trovarlo. Urrà per loro, lancio di coriandoli e fine della parata «Potevi semplicemente mandare dei fiori» sbotta, e grazie a Dio l'orario di visita finisce.

__

Il giorno dopo, Castiel è di nuovo lì.

Questa volta Dean è addormentato, e Castiel non è ai piedi del letto. Sta seduto nella poltroncina, un completo nero sgualcito e una cravatta blu storta che Dean si ritrova a fissare senza nessun motivo. 

«Ti piace veramente tanto spiare le persone mentre dormono, vero?»

Castiel lo guarda.

Dean sbuffa «Stamboide» tra i denti, e sa che per una cosa del genere Sam gli avrebbe dato una gomitata e l'avrebbe guardato male, perché _urg, Dean, un po' di educazione_. Ma Sam non è lì e lui può fare quel cazzo che gli pare comunque, quindi amen. 

Fa una smorfia, sistemandosi contro lo schienale rialzato del letto. 

«Non volevo disturbare» dice alla fine, le mani in grembo e il busto in avanti, come se potesse essere capace di aspettare un'altra notte pur di non disturbare. Per quel poco che sa di lui sarebbe anche possibile, e Dean non vuole scomettere sul'ostinazione del tizio in trench coat. «Hai il sonno agitato» aggiunge, ed è un po' come se fosse incerto se dirlo o meno. Fantastico. Ora si interessa anche di come dorme. Sempre più assurdo. Senza parlare dei fiori sul comodino.

_Fiori sul comodino_.

«Perché cazzo ci sono dei fiori sul mio comodino?»

Castiel continua a guardarlo, alzando le sopracciglia come per dire _sul serio?_ «Perché li hai richiesti»

Dean non riesce a trattenere il sorriso che viene dopo, anche se non vorrebbe, anche se vorrebbe continuare ad essere tutto difensivo e sulla _ora te ne puoi anche andare_ , perché le persone che tira fuori dalle case in fiamme non sono sempre lì per dire grazie, per guardarlo strano o guardarlo strano mentre dorme. A dire la verità, le persone che tira fuori dalle case in fiamme tendono ad avere un crollare e urlare e poi sparire, ma non se ne fa un dramma. Non ricorda neanche i loro volti, in effetti. E poi c'è questo qui. Questo di cui sa solo il nome e niente cognome, che gli porta dei fiori perché forse non è in grado di riconoscere uno scherzo. Il mondo è strano.

«Per dire grazie» specifica Dean allora, passandosi una mano sulla faccia «Generalmente le persone mandano un biglietto, o dei fiori, o entrambi»

Castiel sembra pensarci. Per un attimo rimane in contemplazione della cosa, alzando gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte, come se il pensiero fosse particolarmente ostico da elaborare «Le persone sono strane» decide infine, con solennità «E i fiori stupidi»

«Ci puoi giurare»

__

Dopo di questa, Castiel non si fa vedere per un paio di giorni.

Da un lato, Dean è quasi felice che sia andata così. È liberatorio, ecco. Non vuole che qualcuno sprechi il suo tempo solo perché si sente in debito verso di lui. Sempre che Castiel si senta in debito; sempre che non sia Dean quello a doversi sentire in debito, o qualcosa del genere. Dall'altro lato, non ricordava che l'ospedale fosse così noioso, o che le macchinette avessero roba così schifosa. L'infermiera – che si chiama Lory ed a cui Dean non ha ancora dato il suo numero – chiede di Castiel. Sembra dispiaciuta. Dean sbuffa, perché col diavolo che ne vuole sapere qualcosa. 

I fiori nel frattempo appassiscono. Non è un gran dramma.

Charlie scopre che è in ospedale solo dopo che Castiel smette di venire. Lo chiama al telefono da Topeka, si lagna su come Dean sia un idiota, su come prima o poi si farà ammazzare e sulla nuova edizione limitata delle riproduzioni del Signore Degli Anelli «Sono un furto» borbotta «Ma almeno amazon ha la spedizione veloce»

Dal lavoro non ha notizie. Immagina che ci siano state questioni burocratiche da sbrigare (Bobby ne sarà stato dannatamente entusiasta) e qualche incendio domestico. Niente di più. In effetti, Benny e quel coglione di Ash vanno a trovarlo, gli fanno delle battute che avrebbe preferito non sentire e «Ma poi che fine ha fatto il tizio che ti ha portato fuori?»

Questo è Ash. Fa sempre le domande più strane. Probabilmente da dove viene lui i bambini vengono educati male. 

Dean mugugna un «Perché dovrei saperlo?» e la questione non viene più tirata fuori. 

Quando se ne vanno, Lory porta via i fiori.

__

Castiel arriva a dieci minuti dalla fine dell'orario di visite, di sera. Il corridoio è semideserto, Dean sta pensando di dormire finché non riuscirà ad uscire da quel posto di merda, perché o quello o si suididerà dalla noia.

E Castiel lo guarda. Dean lo guarda di rimando. Si guardano a vicenda.

«Sei in ridardo» dice infine, sembrando un po' offeso. Come se avesse un motivo per esserlo. Come se gli importasse. Però quelle poche volte che Castiel era andato a trovarlo sembrava farlo. Sembrava importargli. Dean si ucciderebbe prima di pensarlo, prima solo di osare considerare una cazzata del genere. 

«Ho portato altri fiori» suona come una giustificazione, anche se non ne ha bisogno.

Si guardano, ancora. Dean sogghigna «Se hai intenzione di comprare il mio amore, i fiori non sono la strada giusta»

Castiel alza gli occhi al cielo. Dean sorride, ma di nascosto. Pensa di raccontarlo a Sam. Anche se l'avrebbe preso in giro a vita perché _fiori_ , andiamo, anche Dean l'avrebbe preso in giro a vita, ma per un attimo l'idea di far ridere Sam lo fa ridere a sua volta, almeno finché non si rende conto di non ricordarsi più com'è far ridere suo fratello o ridere con suo fratello. Stringe le labbra. Castiel è a un respiro di distanza.

«Oh, porc – cristo, amico, comprati una campanella»

__

Il giorno dopo, Dean viene dimesso. Castiel è di nuovo lì.

Inizia a pensare che non si libererà mai di lui «Che ci fai qui?»

Castiel ha le chiavi di una macchina in mano, e lo guarda come se Dean fosse incapace di intendere e di volere. Idiota. Non lo conosce neanche. «Non avevi un numero di emergenza»

Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia. 

«Ho solo pensato che ti servisse un passaggio»

E in effetti, per quanto gli roda ammetterlo, a Dean serve un passaggio. Ha ancora addosso il pigiama dell'ospedale, un urgente bisogno di una doccia e nessuna idea di come arrivare a casa. Accettare non può essere la fine del mondo. Però invece dice: «Sei venuto fin qui solo perché non avevo nessuno da chiamare?» e se ne pente immediatamente. Poteva farla semplice, un sì o un no. Ma nella sua vita le cose non sono mai state semplici, c'è un motivo per cui non ha un numero di emergenza, per cui quando gli succede qualcosa non c'è nessun recapito da informare. 

In più Castiel aveva smesso di venire. Si erano chiariti. Grazie e addio. 

E vederlo fuori dall'ospedale, per quanto stupido possa sembrare, lo rende immediatamente _reale_. Castiel, in quel momento, con il sole sui capelli e le labbra tirate, sembra _vero_. 

«Sei _incredibile_ » soffia Castiel, e il mezzo sorriso che segue – no, si corregge, il sogghigno, sta _sogghignando_ – riesce a infastidirlo.

Dean deglutisce. 'Fanculo. «Solo per questa volta» 

Un'altra volta però non ci sarà mai, non vuole che ci sia. Il pericolo, quando continui a vedere le persone, è che queste finiscono per piacerti. Tutto normale finché sono Benny o Charlie o persone che _possono essere amiche_. Ma ha paura di farsi piacere questo Castiel, anche se di lui sa solo il nome e che guida una macchina di un colore merdosissimo.

Durante il tragitto, cala il silenzio. Di tanto in tanto Dean indica dove svoltare, ma niente di più, e Castiel esegue, meccanicamente, mentre Dean osserva le sue dita scorrere sul volante alla svolta successiva, i polpastrelli sullo sterzo mentre si rimette in carreggiata.

Castiel – Dean non lo sta pensando, non davvero, non ha neanche pensato di poterlo pensare – ha delle belle mani. Alza gli occhi, si schiarisce la voce. «Perché sei tornato?» guarda da un'altra parte, fuori dal finestrino, possibilmente, sentendo qualcosa formicolare dietro la nuca che lo spinge a passarci sopra una mano. 

Attende finché Castiel non sbuffa. Qualcosa che può significare un c _redevo che ci fossimo passati sopra_ ma anche un _davvero?_ che fa chiedere a Dean quando abbia iniziato ad interpretare in questo modo cose come uno sbuffo. Oppure era solo incazzato. Castiel aveva l'aria di uno incazzoso. 

La voce di Castiel si abbassa «Sembrava ne avessi bisogno» scrolla lievemente le spalle, guardando dritto in avanti, e Dean ha un brivido.

«Le persone non fanno le cose solo perché _altre_ ne hanno bisogno»

Silenzio. Castiel svolta a sinistra. Sono quasi a casa. 

«Se volevi solo ringraziarmi o, non so, fare qualche cazzata come sdebitarti, sappi che ci sei ampiamente riuscito» 

Quando la macchina accosta sul vialetto nessuno dei due ha più aggiunto niente. Castiel ha continuato a guardare la strada, Dean ha finto con se stesso di non starlo assolutamente fissando e di non star assolutamente facendo pensieri su quelle mani. Cristo Iddio. 

Per qualche motivo rimangono qualche secondo in silenzio, la macchina in folle e il motore spento. Dean vorrebbe scendere e dire addio, è stato bello. Addio, finalmente. E che i fiori erano brutti. Perchè rosa, poi? Chi è che compra fiori rosa a un altro uomo? Castiel, apparentemente, che stringe le nocche sul volante e non guarda Dean, come se fosse troppo intento a pensare ad altro per dire addio, ma se gli adii non sono reciproci allora non funzionano, allora non mettono mai fine a un cavolo. 

«No, _Dean_ » infine, Castiel parla. Lentamente, evidenziando il suo nome. Lo dice strano, quel Dean. Qualche volta Castiel parla semplicemente strano, più del solito, come se scegliesse le parole. Come se cercasse di esprimere qualcosa senza saper bene come fare «L'ho fatto perché volevo farlo. Ti sono grato ma questo è... » si ferma e ora lo guarda, dritto negli occhi, e a Dean manca un po' il respiro «Non è sdebitarsi, capisci? Credevo solo che fosse _giusto_ »

Dean vorrebbe ridere. _Giusto_. Questo qui fa qualcosa perché gli sembra giusto. Scuote la testa e sogghigna «Ci stai provando con me, per caso?» sbuffa, ma la risposta non la vuole. Si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza e apre lo sportello. 

«Grazie» dice «Di tutto. Di avermi afferrato e quelle stronzate lì» e poi «Addio, _Cas_ »

Castiel gli fa un cenno con la mano, guardandolo dal basso verso l'altro. 

La macchina riparte.

Ed è tutto.


	2. II

 

Quella notte sogna le fiamme.

Sono sempre le fiamme e sono sempre fredde, ma bruciano come se fossero calde. C'è qualcosa di spaventoso, in quel sogno. Qualcosa di terribile che lo sveglia sempre con un urlo soffocato in gola, come se tornasse da un posto senza luce e speranza e gioia, ed è buio ed è solo, sempre solo e solo.

Si sveglia quando qualcuno lo afferra, ed è ancora buio e solo anche nella sua stanza da letto. Il sangue gli pulsa nelle orecchie e Cristo, è così sudato che ha bisogno di una doccia e forse anche di cambiare le lenzuola e non sognava in modo così vivido da secoli – porca puttana – credeva di saperci avere a che fare con i suoi sogni, cioè, apparentemente poteva averci a che fare fino a quel momento, passarci avanti e le fiamme e – 

Si alza, sbuffa e impreca – già dorme male, in più deve anche rinunciare a ore di possibile riposo per una roba stupida come l'essere pregno di sudore. Incubi del cazzo. Sbadiglia, passandosi una mano sul viso. Si massaggia distrattamente la spalla dove è stato afferrato. Non afferrato sul serio. Afferrato nel sogno.

Mezz'ora dopo, sotto la doccia, realizza che il sogno è _cambiato_. Che essere afferrato è caldo, _caldo vero_ , non il _non caldo_ , il bruciare freddo. 

“ _Sono quello_ _che ti ha afferrato e salvato”_

Che cazzo, pensa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e aumenta la pressione dell'acqua.

__

Tre giorni più tardi torna a lavoro. Passa il finesettimana aggiustando cose che non hanno neanche bisogno di essere aggiustate, guardando i suoi cofanetti di Doctor Sexy M.D. e vivendo di cibo take away – apparentemente, la noia non è abbastanza per spingerlo a fare la spesa.

Quando rimette piede in caserma è semplicemente contento che sia tutto finito. Benny lo accoglie con una manata sulla spalla e un sorriso enorme, uno di quelli che riescono a farti veramente sentire bentornato. Ash, giù all'IT, lo guarda sogghignando e poi scuote la testa, dicendo solo «Bobby vuole parlarti»

Dopotutto, sapeva che sarebbe arrivato quel momento. Non c'è affatto bisogno di essere nervosi. A parte che ovviamente Dean lo è. Non è la prima volta che rimane infortunato sul lavoro, né la prima volta che Bobby lo chiama nel suo ufficio. Merda, non è neanche la prima volta che vede Bobby arrabbiato. Ci sono state un milione di altre cose che l'hanno reso veramente incazzato, e da quando Dean è scappato – perché è questo che ha fatto, è scappato da Sam – Bobby è stato fin troppo generoso nell'assumerlo e nel non fare domande e nell'accoglierlo solo perché si ricordava del figlio del vecchio John Winchester.

«Che cosa diavolo hai in testa, ragazzo?» sbotta, gonfiando le guance. Dean ha appena messo un piede nel suo ufficio. Non ha ancora finito di chiudere la porta. Non può essere un buon segno. 

Bobby lo guarda aggrottando la fronte, facendo quella faccia da _questa volta col cazzo che te la faccio passare liscia_ che assume sempre ogni volta che Dean fa qualche cazzata come il tornare in una casa in fiamme dopo che è ormai impossibile tornarci, quando il fuoco ha ormai divorato tutto e l'edificio si tiene in piedi per miracolo. 

«Stavo facendo il mio lavoro» si difende, spostando goffamente il peso da un piede all'altro, e Bobby stringe gli occhi nella sua direzione, sibilando un «Balle» che riesce a farlo sentire terribilmente in colpa «Non stavi “facendo il tuo lavoro”. Stavi mettendo a rischio la tua vita solo perché sei un idiota» continua e sì, questa volta sembra molto più incazzato del solito. Come se Dean non fosse mai finito in ospedale per molto peggio. Una botta in testa non è niente. «E sono dannatamente stufo di questo, Winchester. Risolvi la tua sindrome dell'eroe da un'altra parte, ma non sotto la mia supervisione»

Sindrome dell'eroe un gran cazzo. Dean vorrebbe ribattere, ma viene zittitto da un'altra occhiataccia e okay, capito, starà zitto, metterà il muso e si subirà tutta la paternale. E lo farà in modo maturo, senza roteare gli occhi. 

«Se quel tizio non ti avesse portato fuori, ti sarebbe crollato tutto adosso»

Dean deve trattenersi dal sobbalzare. Guarda Bobby, a cui apparentemente ne frega davvero poco di Castiel e frega davvero molto di Dean. Realizza solo ora che è preoccupato. Che è stato un idiota a non pensarci. Che quando erano ragazzi è stato abbastanza buono da mettere da parte la merda di John Winchester ed aiutare Sam e Dean a crescere, per quanto possibile, in modo normale.

«Quindi non uscirtene con è il mio lavoro. Non è una giustificazione. Sei solo tu che non riesci ad essere responsabile per te stesso» conclude, e ne è felice. Ora può andare, spera, sotterrare il senso di colpa, metterlo da parte con tutto l'altro senso di colpa e tornare alla sua vita come ha sempre fatto. 

__

Il problema è che di tornare alla sua vita non se ne parla.

Questa volta Bobby sembra essersela presa per davvero, quindi sbatte Dean a fare tutti quei lavori che solitamente vengono assegnati ai novellinni o a quelli che fanno girare le palle a Bobby, come il verificare la stabilità di un edificio o il parlare ai bambini di quanto il fuoco sia pericoloso. Una rogna, insomma. In più gli affida anche tutta la parte burocratica, che inizia a rendere le ore di ufficio un vero inferno in terra. 

Viene assegnato a un gruppo di pompieri volontari, gente con un addestramento base e che pensa che essere un pompiere significhi portare fuori bambini da case in fiamme (Dean si schiarisce la gola) e salvare gattini. Tra questi, c'è un ragazzino che fa spesso ispezioni con lui. È un universitario, si è unito ai volontari in cerca di attività da aggiungere al suo curriculum (sì, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo le università contano anche queste cose) ed è tanto bravo in matematica quanto scadente come vigile del fuoco. Dean ringrazia che («Ricordami il tuo nome, moccioso?» il ragazzino rotea gli occhi «Kevin, Dean. È la quarta volta che lo ripeto») questo ragazzo non vedrà mai un vero incendio e che non porterà mai nessuno fuori da una casa in fiamme.

«Mi dicono che ti hanno messo a fare il babysitter» sghignazza Benny, mentre bevono una birra al pub dietro la caserma. Dean scrolla le spalle, come per dire _che ci vuoi fare_ , e passa le dita sul bordo del boccale. 

«Non so, forse è meglio così. Forse ti ci vuole» Benny alza le spalle a sua volta, sorridendo luminoso alla barista – una certa Andrea. Flirtano da talmente tanto che Dean vorrebbe poterli schiaffeggiare tutti e due, però non lo fa e si limita a prenderli in giro in qualsiasi situazione – e facendosi servire un'altra spina. No, pensa, non gli ci vuole affatto. Quello che gli ci vuole è tornare a lavorare, a fare qualcosa per le persone, perché è questo che sa fare, è questo quello per cui è stato addestrato, e perché non ha altro se non il lavoro. Va bene, ammette che l'ultima è una falsità. Non aveva altro oltre il lavoro quando era arrivato in città, quando aveva deciso di guidare il più lontano possibile e si era presentato da Bobby, ubriaco e impaurito come un bambino. 

A cinque anni da allora, Dean ha degli amici, un vicino che vuole strozzare (sembra una specie di pedofilo, quel Zaccharia) e _Moondoor_ due weekend al mese. Potrebbe andare peggio, no? 

«Cosa diamine vuol dire _che mi ci vuole_?» 

Benny lo guarda sbiecco «Che ti ci vuole, tutto qui. Magari ti aiuterà a rilassarti un po' e a, non so, divertirti?»

Dean fa una smorfia «'Fanculo, Benny. Io mi diverto. Io mi diverto sempre» 

«No, Dean, tu ti _adatti_ , che è diverso» 

__

Alla fine racconta la cosa dei fiori (rosa) a Charlie. È l'unica a cui può dirlo perché a) conosce Benny da quando ha iniziato a lavorare come vigile del fuoco, ma non è sicuro di come possa pensare riguardo a dei fiori rosa e b) non ha nessun altro a cui riferirlo. 

«Beh, ma è vero» dice, tra una risata e l'altra. Sospetta che le sia andato di traverso il caffè, e Dean si sente a metà offeso e a metà divertito «Tu _ami_ il rosa. Il ragazzo è perspicace» 

«Fottiti, Charlie, non è affatto vero» 

«Non voglio ricordarti le mutandine di seta rosa, ma se proprio devo ricordarti le mutandine di seta rosa allora lo farò»

Questa volta è Dean a farsi andare il caffè di traverso. Maledizione, probabilmente è arrosito così tanto che possono vederlo fino alla dannata California. Abbassa la voce, rispondendo agli sguardi incuriositi dei suoi colleghi con un'occhiata alla non mi rompere il cazzo, e volta la testa «Non è stato – Dio, avevo diciannove anni, volevo sperimentare, e il college è fatto per sperimentare» 

Charlie ride di nuovo. Bastarda. I tempi del college erano stati i loro tempi migliori, gli anni del comicon, accampati in un ostello con altre cinque persone non amanti della pulizia, e delle sbronze dai tatuaggi imbarazzanti. Gli manca averla in giro, ma questo non lo dice ad altra voce perché urg, mica è una ragazzina e quella roba è da diabete. Però a Moordor serve indietro la sua regina, e questo può dirglielo. 

«Comunque dovresti chiamarlo, questo Castiel. Sembra piuttosto da sogno»

Dean prende un respiro profondo, e ha un flash delle mani che stringo il volante, una scintilla blu che lo fissa e non dice addio. Ora, non vuole ammazzare Charlie. Charlie è sua amica e non si ammazzano le amiche. Anche se probabilmente saprebbe far sparire il cadavere e vivere tutta la vita senza mai essere sospettato del suo omicidio «Si è comportato come uno stalker. Mi guardava dormire, okay? Una persona che ti guarda dormire non è da sogno, è da urgente bisogno di psicoterapia»

E poi non ha il suo numero, questione chiusa.

Charlie ride ancora «Vallo a dire alle fan di Twilight»

__

Tre settimane dopo, Dean è ancora in _punizione_. Ha ripreso a dormire la notte senza sognare incendi – cosa che gli capita sempre, quando rimane coinvolto in un incidente sul lavoro. Per un po' fa incubi, poi passa tutto. Invece le atroci sofferenze della burocrazia non passano mai, e quella settimana è la settimana della prevezione. Ha circa dieci scuole in cui fare campagna di sensibilizzazione, due palestre per un seminario su come comportarsi in caso di incendio e il reparto pediatrico di un ospedale. Beh, può dire che l'ultima è quantomeno originale. Ma si tratta sempre di bambini – peggio, bambini malati – e Dean non sa come comportarsi né con i bambini né con i malati. Sarà fantastico. 

Pediatria si trova al primo piano e sembra stato creato con lo sforzo di riuscire a rendere la permanenza dei pazienti un po' meno penosa di quanto non sia. Si entra da una porta colorata, c'è un teatrino per burattini in mezzo al corridoio principale e un'area giochi, ma, nonostante questo, è comunque un _ospedale_ , è comunque soffocante e i bambini sono comunque malati. Dean vuole andarsene al più presto.

Viene accolto da una Dottoressa di nome Anna. È carina, i capelli rossi e il volto fine, e Dean le rivolge il suo sorriso migliore, il sorriso da _possiamo vederci anche dopo_ e da _credo che tu mi piaccia_. 

«Siamo qui per la campagna di sensibilizzazione» dice, facendo un cenno del capo per indicare Kevin, che si guarda intorno come se non avesse mai visto un ospedale pediatrico prima d'ora. 

«Oh, sì» Anna alza gli occhi verso di lui, accennando un sorriso timido, e sembra essere tutto. Non aggiunge un _Ciao_ o un _Piacere_ e Dean muore un pochino dentro, perché adesso che è stato assegnato alle mansioni stupide ha una cosa strana chiamata tempo libero e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto riempirlo con la Dottoressa Milton. Immagina che sia occupata – roba da dottori o cose così – e li accompagna fino a una di quelle stanze dove i bambini possono giocare, con le pareti disegnate e il pavimento che dovrebbe simulare un prato finto. C'è un Dottore, uno che Anna indica come il responsabile del progetto, che gioca con un piccoletto biondo e dei lego come se non fosse mai stato un bambino, o come se non si ricordasse cosa significhi esserlo.

«Il Dottor Novak sarà lieto di darvi una mano»

Dean non la sente neanche. Si chiede che diavolo ci sia di sbagliato nella sua vita.

(«Ciao, Dean»)

__

A tutti i bambini piacciono i vigili del fuoco.

Questa è una delle sue uniche certezze. Ricorda che lo stesso Sam ha avuto il suo periodo vigili del fuoco, in cui si portava ovunque un camioncino rosso e un caschetto in plastica scadente. E siccome tutti i bambini amano i vigili del fuoco, allora non può succedere niente di male, giusto? 

Kevin si dimostra essere molto meglio con i bambini che con il fuoco, il che è una vera liberazione. Dean mostra loro l'equipaggiamento e il cosa fare se dovesse scoppiare un incendio e il perché sia importante evitare di gettare roba infiammabile in posti che, beh, sono _infiammabili_. 

Castiel rimane nella sala tutto il tempo. E lo fissa. Cristo. Dean dovrebbe essere più a disagio per la bambina con le treccine che si avvicina e gli chiede se salvano davvero gattini che non per Castiel che lo fissa ma, Dio, _quegli occhi_. Dean si inumidisce le labbra, e sì, meglio tornare al lavoro, meglio tornare alla bambina che saltella perché vuole provare l'emetto.

«Puoi tenerlo» le dice, e cerca di non sentire una fitta al cuore per il modo radioso in cui gli sorride, stringendo le manine nel caschetto e scappando via.

Castiel si avvicina quando è tutto finito. Gli offre una caramella. Se al posto del camice avesse il suo trench coat passerebbe per il maniaco ideale.

«Sei soprendentemente bravo con i bambini» Castiel ha le labbra che si piegano appena, qualcosa che si scioglie nei suoi occhi e lo rende improvvisamente più giovane, meno rigido. Dean alza le spalle, facendo cadere la caramella sulla lingua. Fragola. Decide che gli piace. La caramella, ovviamente. Non lo sguardo di Castiel. 

Lo mette a disagio. Dean si passa una mano tra i capelli, guardando con la coda dell'occhio la bambina correre verso un altro bambino su una sedia a rotelle, cinguettando qualcosa sull'elmetto che le è appena stato regalato. Anche Castiel la sta seguendo con lo sguardo, le labbra strette e il mento in avanti, poi torna su Dean, osservandolo con altrettanta gentilezza «Quindi sei un dottore» si lascia sfuggire Dean, un po' perché quel silenzio stava diventando soffocante, un po' perché è ancora sorpreso e non è sicuro di aver adeguatamente assorbito l'informazione. 

Castiel fa un cenno del capo «Chirurgo pediatrico»

Dean si volta verso di lui, alzando le sopracciglia e lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo sorriso. «Non me lo aspettavo» dice, indugiando ancora una volta sul camice di Castiel e no, no, ha detto tante volte che non guarda Doctor Sexy perché ha una cosa per i medici, ma per l'introspezzione dei personaggi, quindi fa violenza su se stesso e ritorna a guardarlo in faccia «Voglio dire, non sembra neanche una vera professione, ma più il genere di cosa capace di rimorchiare qualsiasi ragazza»

Castiel sbuffa, stringendo gli occhi e guardandolo come se fosse il primo tra gli idioti, come l'aveva guardato quando era coperto di fuliggine e Dean era ancora imbottito di antidolorifici «Non credo sia importante»

Ride «Vallo a dire a, non so, i contabili. Tu immagina di essere abbordato da un tipo che dice di essere un contabile»

Se possibile, il volto di Castiel si aggrotta ancora di più «Ma non c'è nessun contabile che mi sta – come dici tu – _abbordando_ » Dio, erano delle virgolette quelle che ha mimato su _abbordare_? Non deve ridere. Non deve ridere. Ride comunque, e Castiel lo guarda torvo.

«Okay, ma è un ipotesi. C'è un tizio che ti abborda»

«Perché un tizio?»

«È un ipotesi»

Castiel rotea gli occhi.

«Okay. Immagina che sia io ad abbordarti» Dean prende un piccolo respiro, aspettando per un attimo che Castiel reagisca. Non lo fa – lo fissa, ma fissare è tipo uno dei suoi tratti distintivi, niente di cui preoccuparsi «Mi avvicino e ti dico di essere un contabile. Non è come dirti “hey, sai che per vivere salvo vite di piccoli, innocenti esseri umani” né come “Faccio l'astronauta e domani partirò per un viaggio di dieci anni nello spazio”, no?»

A questo punto c'è un attimo di pausa. Castiel sembra per un attimo tenere in considerazione la cosa, con la stessa importanza con cui terresti in considerazione il discorso di un ubriaco. Comunque la logica di Dean è infallibile. Soprattutto perché l'ha provata, quella dell'astronauta, e funziona al cento per cento. 

« _Ma_ » Castiel storce le labbra, sembrando adesso un po' irritato «Tu non sembri affatto un contabile»

Dean apre le labbra per dire qualcosa – come per esempio _da dove sei uscito fuori_ e _perché continui a comparirmi davanti_ e _grazie per non avermi lasciato_ – e Kevin se ne arriva con la faccia di uno che non ce la fa più e se ne vuole andare immediatamente. Si schiarisce la gola rumorosamente «Dean, abbiamo del lavoro da fare»

Stupido ragazzino. La cosa peggiore è che ha ragione, che la giornata non è ancora finita e che Bobby potrebbe ucciderli – o in alternativa, uccidere Dean – nel caso non compilino la pila di fascicoli che hanno sulla scrivania. Merda.

«Beh, immagino che questo sia un altro addio»

Pausa.

Castiel sbatte le palpebre «Dean?»

Per qualche motivo, non gli piace per niente il modo in cui lo dice. _Dean._ Ha un brivido.

(«Sei sicuro non sia gay?» 

«Mi ha solo dato il suo numero, okay? Non significa niente. Assolutamente niente. Non lo userò neanche»)

 


	3. III

A un certo punto si rende conto di non aver mai capito come sia andato il suo incidente. Sta osservando la planimetria di una vecchia casa – davvero, si chiede quando Bobby smetterà di fare la ragazzina offesa e lo farà tornare al suo lavoro – e gli viene in mente per caso. Probabilmente è la noia. Si massaggia la spalla, fissando truce i fascicoli (Kevin è bravo, in quella merda. Perché non può farlo lui?) e prende il cellulare.

Castiel è in rubrica. Male che vada, gli chiuderà il telefono in faccia.

Si sistema meglio sulla sedia, portandola a qualche centimetro dalla scrivania, e giocherella con la matita mentre il telefono squilla – uno, due, tre squilli, e ne lascerà fare solo un altro paio, poi chiuderà e fingerà di non averci mai pensato. 

«Pronto?»

Al telefono, se possibile, la voce di Castiel è anche peggio. Dean si ritrova a irrigidire le spalle e sistemare le gambe, stringendo le labbra. Ma il silenzio deve essere troppo prolungato, perché si sente ripetere «Pronto?»

«Cas?» fiata e sì, Dean, sei stato tu a chiamarlo, chi vuoi che sia, chi vuoi che possa essere?

Silenzio. Dall'altra parte della cornetta c'è solo il suo respiro e il vuoto totale. Forse non doveva farlo. 

«Dean» sente, e la sua voce cambia, in qualche modo, in una sfumatura che è immediatamente più amichevole. E poi Dean, siccome è un cretino e siccome non pensa mai prima di fare le cose, si ritrova con la bocca secca e nessuna idea di come far partire la conversazione. 

'Fanculo. Mettersi problemi del genere non è nel suo stile «Non ti ho mai chiesto come è andata»

Un altro momento di silenzio. Può quasi vederlo stringere gli occhi «Dico, nell'incendio» continua Dean, tamburellando la matita sul tavolo «Io ti ho salvato ma tu mi hai afferrato e portato via dalle fiamme, o qualcosa del genere»

«Esatto»

Dean si acciglia. Che diavolo significa _esatto_? In quasi una vita di servizio è sempre finito in pronto soccorso per via di cazzate come l'essere troppo imprudente, e queste cose se le ricordava tutte. Ma in quel modo, perdendo coscienza? Mai. Ne andava del suo orgoglio. 

«Ero terrorizzato» confessa Castiel, in un soffio, riprendendosi tutta l'attenzione di Dean. Smette di giocare con la matita. La stringe tra le dita come se volesse spezzarla «Non ricordo cosa sia successo con esattezza. So solo che ero terrorizzato, e tu cercavi di tirarmi fuori e sono rimasto troppo tempo fermo, mentre le fiamme... » lo può chiaramente sentire prendere un po' d'aria. Si chiede come sia il volto di Castiel, in quel momento, se si trovi da qualche parte nascosto in uno stanzino dell'ospedale o in un lato della clinica, con il telefono in mano, a dire a un qualsiasi sconosciuto quanto fosse terrorizzato, quanta paura avesse avuto «Sono stato lento. Qualcosa è caduto e ti sei messo in mezzo. Ecco come è andata» conclude, la sua voce che ritorna moderata, alla Castiel. 

«Non è stata colpa tua» Dean non aggiunge che non si sarebbe neanche dovuto trovare in quel dannato edificio. Che gli ordini erano di lasciar perdere, di lasciarlo indietro. Ma nessuno resta indietro, non più, non se Dean Winchester può impedirlo. Comunque gli sembra giusto dirlo, dire che non è stata colpa di Cas, perché nella sua vita nessuno l'ha mai detto a Dean, e quando ha capito che non è stata colpa sua era troppo tardi e tornare indietro troppo difficile.

Non sa se Castiel abbia bisogno di sentirselo dire, o se invece sia lui ad averlo.

«Dean, dove sei?»

Whoa. Cosa è quella voce? Perché è cambiata ancora? «A lavoro» borbotta. Il telefono diventa muto. Tre quarti d'ora dopo, vede Castiel entrare dalla porta principale «Ho sbagliato tre stazioni prima di arrivare» dice, irritato, e Dean scuote la testa perché quale idiota si gira tutte le caserme della città solo per trovarti?

«Che diavolo, Cas?»

«Avevo finito il turno»

Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia. «E sei qui solo per questo?»

Castiel lo guarda, ma non risponde.

Cristo. Si massaggia le palpebre «Io, devo, sì, occuparmi di alcune cose» vorrebbe non suonasse come una scusa, ma suona esattamente come una scusa, per cui continua quasi mangiandosi le parole «Però come finisco possiamo, non so, prenderci qualcosa da bere?»

__

Quando glielo racconta, Charlie lancia un urletto «Quindi uscite insieme?»

Nella lista delle cose più stupide mai capitate a Dean Winchester, quella conversazione si trova nella top ten «Non usciamo insieme» risponde, tenendo fermo il telefono con la guancia e chiedendosi come possa anche solo pensare una cosa simile. 

«Allora cosa? State diventando amici?» 

Dean non sa se _amici_ sia la parola più appropriata, visto che di Castiel sa poco perché lo conosce da poco, e quel che sa, quel che ha visto, potrebbe anche piacergli abbastanza. «E che ne so. Qualcosa. Il tizio continua ad essere strano»

Il giorno dopo, Dean ingoia il rospo e si ripresenta nell'ufficio di Bobby. È dannatamente stufo di fare la scimmia addomesticata per il suo capo, e gli manca il suo lavoro. Glielo dice chiaro e tondo. Bobby alza un sopracciglio, facendo sentire Dean come un bambino capriccioso, e poi sbotta «Idiota» che nel linguaggio di Bobby significa “vedi di non farmi incazzare mai più, ragazzo”.

Per l'ora di pranzo, ha di nuovo il suo posto nella squadra e Benny si sta facendo grosse risate alle sue spalle. 

«Devo solo essere prudente. Per un po'»

«Dovresti essere sempre prudente» gli risponde Castiel al telefono, tutto serio perché probabilmente sa che essere prudenti è la cosa che ti aiuta a sopravvivere, che ti evita di cadere e spiaccicarti a terra in un'ipotetica visione della vita come il Chrysler Building e del fallimento come il marciapiede dove potresti diventare una poltiglia rossa. 

«Ho a che fare con la vita delle persone, Cas»

«Anche io» fiata, ed è vero, anche se Dean è egoista e qualche volta lo dimentica «E non puoi salvare tutti, Dean»

Per qualche motivo, Dean riesce a immaginarsi Castiel di fronte a dei genitori impauriti, con quella voce calma e l'espressione gentile e il cuore rotto, perché non sempre le cose vanno come dovrebbero andare, perché a volte capita di perdere, ed è sicuro – merdate da telefilm a parte – che Castiel ha perso, più volte. È un po' una cosa che guardando a fondo si riesce a vedere nel modo in cui Castiel sembra essere danneggiato, a volte, quando Dean lo guarda molto attentamente fingendo di star facendo tutt'altro.

Quando chiude la chiamata, dopo un attimo di esitazione (forse Cas è libero, forse possono cenare assieme, _forse forse forse_ ), si sorprende, per la prima volta da anni, nel rendersi conto di quanto il suo appartamento sia vuoto. Decide di berci su. E di rivedere Star Trek IV e la ricerca delle balene. 

__

Kevin, per qualche strano, buffo motivo, viene assegnato a quella parte di pompieri volontari che fanno veramente i pompieri. Dean sa che molti di loro – chi più, chi meno – devono comunque passare per quella strada, che ad alcuni piacerà e decideranno che forse potrebbe essere il loro lavoro (come è accaduto a lui) e altri scapperanno a gambe levate.

Fatto sta che quell'idiota di Kevin ha una crisi di panico al suo primo incendio, una di quelle in piena regola con sudorazione e respirazione irregolare e mente vuota e, porca puttana, Dean non sa come gestirla. Kevin è un bravo ragazzo – un po' troppo supponente, un po' troppo nella dinamica dello se-non-ho-il-massimo-dei-voti-piango. Sa anche che in passato ha sofferto di ansia a causa della scuola, gliel'ha accennato mentre suonava la campana e si preparavano ad andare. Gesù, chi è il cretino che soffre d'ansia e decide di fare il vigile del fuoco? Per il curriculum, poi.

Kevin, per un certo verso, gli ricorda Sam. Dio solo sa se quello non è il suo punto debole. 

Lo porta fuori tremante, mentre sussurra come un mantra che non vuole morire. Che idiota. Ovvio che non sta morendo. «Rimango con lui» dice a Benny, visto che la situazione è gestibile, ma di certo Kevin non è in grado di gestirsi da solo. 

«Amico, prendi respiri profondi»

Kevin alza gli occhi su di lui, scuotendo la testa ma poi fermandosi come se si fosse appena pentito di ciò che ha fatto. «Non – oddio, oddio, oddio»

«Okay, stai uscendo di testa, è normale.» 

Dean ricorda ancora il suo primo incendio, tutto quel fumo e la sensazione di star per soffocare e il caldo, il caldo insopportabile. Tutt'ora non sa come abbia fatto a tornare a casa, dopo, vomitando tutta la cena nel cesso e cercando disperatamente di togliersi di dosso l'odore di zolfo. Deglutisce. Kevin non sembra stare affatto meglio, e qualcuno sta iniziando a guardarli. Lo fa sedere sul camion, gli porge una coperta. Trema ancora «Le prime volte succede a tutti. È successo anche a me»

Kevin sembra non credergli. Lo guarda come se lo stesse prendendo in giro, e ride – in modo isterico, ma ride «A te? _Ma per favore»_ risucchia l'aria tra i denti «Queste cose non succedono, a quelli come te»

Invece succedono, succedono eccome. Gli da' uno scappellotto, e questo probabilmente sta nelle cento cose da non fare nel caso di attacco di panico, ma Dean se ne fotte e quantomeno Kevin è troppo occupato ad urlargli «Perché l'hai fatto?» e «Molto maturo, sul serio, grandioso» per preoccuparsi di morire. 

__

Inizia a frequentare il reparto di Pediatria senza un vero motivo. Sa solo che un giorno sconfigge il suo odio per gli ospedali e, visto che è in zona, visto che è il suo giorno libero e non ha niente di meglio da fare, decide di passare da Castiel. Per pranzo.

Questa volta non viene accolto dalla Dottoressa Anna Milton – peccato, ma non troppo – ma da un'infermiera di nome Meg, con i cappelli biondo varechina. «Che hai da fissare?» ringhia e wow, veramente permettono a persone del genere di avere a che fare con i bambini? Se Dean avesse otto anni, ora sarebbe terrorizzato. 

«Sto cercando Cas»

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge è molto eloquente.

Dean si schiarisce la gola «Il Dottor Novak» precisa allora.

Meg assottiglia gli occhi come se stesse valutando l'idea di prendersi gioco di Dean e mandarlo a cercare Castiel in obitorio o in neuropsichiatria o cazzate del genere; poi inclina le labbra in un sorrisino che, se possibile, gli fa ancora più paura, e infine mastica un «Sta visitando» e «Gli faccio sapere che sei qui appena possibile. Se vuoi aspettare, siediti» detto questo, gira i tacchi e sparisce dentro il reparto, lasciando Dean in una sala d'attesa i cui muri sono affrescati per somigliare alla giungla di qualche film animato della Disney e le sedie non sono più alte di trenta centimetri. Perfetto. Tra l'altro, Meg non sa neanche il suo nome. Probabilmente Cas le rivolgerà uno sguardo confuso, sbatterà le palpebre e andrà comunque a vedere chi ha chiesto di lui, perché Castiel è esattamente il tipo di persona che fa queste cose.

Sempre che Meg lo avvisi.

Le sedie si rivelano più piccole e scomode di quanto previsto (ma non c'è niente per far sedere i genitori? Davvero?) e Dean potrebbe o non potrebbe passare la mezz'ora successiva a costruire automobiline – non perfette, okay, ma è più bravo con le macchine vere – con i lego. 

«Il signore del fuoco!»

La bambina che gli parla – strilla nell'orecchio – non può avere più di sei anni. Ha un viso rotondo, i capelli biondi e Dean la riconosce come la bambina a cui ha donato il caschetto qualche tempo prima. Guarda Dean con gli occhi spalancati e gli rivolge un sorriso enorme a cui Dean risponde di rimando.

«Che cosa stai facendo?»

Ma ai bambini è veramente permesso girare da soli in questo modo? Dean si volta a destra e a sinistra, molto stupidamente, cercando un adulto, e poi torna sulla bambina che continua a sorridere ebete, fissando la macchinina di Dean con stupore. «Ti piace?» le chiede, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa fare. 

La bambina corruga la fronte, inclinando la testa, e Dean sorride alla familiarità del gesto «È una brutta torre»

Ow. Bambina, non è una torre. «È una macchina»

«Non sembra una macchina»

Questo potrebbe ferire i suoi sentimenti. Dean prende in mano la sua bellissima Impala di lego e sbuffa, cercando di sembrare adulto e non offeso «È una macchina. E non lo capisci perché è roba per grandi» 

Quando Castiel riesce finalmente a liberarsi, circa un'ora dopo, trova Dean a discutere con una bambina bionda di nome Clary ed a costruire automobiline di lego.

«Non è come sembra. È colpa sua» si giustifica Dean, e Dio, diventa ancora più imbarazzante nel momento in cui Castiel emette questo suono basso che è una piccola risata, e lo guarda con un sorriso enorme, uno che gli cambia il volto, tutto gengive e denti bianchi e rughe intorno agli occhi. Meg è dietro di lui, ma è troppo occupata a cercare di acchiappare Clary che a vedere Dean agitarsi come una dannata ragazzina.

La finiscono alla caffetteria dell'ospedale. È tardi e nessuno dei due ha mangiato. Tutto ciò che riescono a rimediare è un panino e niente crostata. Dean storce il naso «Puoi smettere di sorridere, adesso» non c'è niente da sorridere se non c'è la crostata.

Castiel ovviamente non gli da' retta. È un figlio di puttana ostinato, e la maggior parte delle volte la sua aria da “non proprio di questo mondo” può far pensare il contrario «Sono contento tu sia venuto» 

Dean si è sentito a disagio per tante cose nel corso della propria vita – come quando suo padre l'ha trovato con le mani nei pantaloni a dodici anni o quando Sam ha trovato la sua collezione di action figures di Star Trek quando ne aveva diciotto – ma mai per una cosa del genere. «Non dire queste cose» 

«Perché?» 

«Non dirle» 

Un attimo di silenzio. Dean morde il suo panino e ignora le dita di Castiel che si chiudono sul bicchiere di plastica prima di portarselo alle labbra. 

«Ieri, sul lavoro, Kevin ha avuto una crisi di panico» la butta lì, per cambiare argomento, senza pensarci «Non aveva mai visto un incendio. Uno vero, dico. E ha dato di testa» 

Le labbra di Castiel si stringono in una linea sottile. Forse si sta chiedendo dove Dean voglia andare a parare, ma non lo sa neanche lui. «Mi sei venuto in mente, sai? È un po' una cazzata, ma abbiamo avuto quel discorso sull'avere paura e... niente» deglutisce, passandosi una mano dietro il collo. Si sente un coglione.

«Tu hai avuto paura, la prima volta?» Castiel lo chiede lentamente, sporgendosi un po' verso di lui. Dean non lo guarda negli occhi. Che domanda stupida. «Perché quando mi hai _salvato_ non sembrava ne avessi» usa proprio quella parola, sceglie _salvato_ , dandole un nuovo peso che gli chiude la gola, come se Dean fosse improvvisamente qualcosa di meraviglioso, come se gli fosse _grato_. 

«Sempre» mormora, serrando la mascella. «Non ho mai smesso di essere terrorizzato dentro una casa in fiamme, Cas»

Castiel lo guarda, la sua espressione così brutta rispetto al sorriso di prima. Dean si chiede che cazzo gli sia saltato in testa. Non sa perché l'ha detto. Non doveva dirlo. Merda. Un vigile del fuoco che ha paura del fuoco. Probabilmente questa non si era ancora sentita.

«Ho paura ogni volta che arriva un bambino in pronto soccorso» confessa allora Castiel, quasi con prudenza, sporgendosi un poco verso di Dean, come se stesse pronunciando un segreto, come a dire _capisco_ e _lo so_ ed è così sincero da fargli perdere un battito. «Questo non mi rende meno bravo in quello che faccio» 

Dean lo guarda «Certo che no»

Castiel sorride soddisfatto, come se Dean fosse uno dei suoi pazienti «Sei una brava persona, Dean»

Dean non può impedirsi di sorridere. Dannazione, Castiel «E che diavolo c'entra?»

__

Nessuno dice niente del crollo di Kevin, ma il ragazzo sembra comunque prenderla sul personale. Non lascia il corpo dei vigili del fuoco, cosa che fa sorridere Dean e lo rende fiero per nessuna ragione particolare – il ragazzo lo fa solo per i crediti, l'ha capito, ma ha visto altri mollare per molto meno. Kevin, per quanto gli riguarda, guadagna un po' di punti stima. 

Quella settimana Charlie decide che dovrà tornare in città per un paio di giorni, il tempo di impacchettare le sue cose, interpretare la regina di Moondoor per l'ultima volta e poi tornare indietro, perché è stata assunta dalla fottuta Google e non smette più di ripeterlo. Dean è contento per lei, certo, un buon amico è sempre contento quando succedono belle cose a una persona a cui vuole bene; però, da un altro lato, è anche un po' depresso. Charlie gli mancherà. E adesso dovrà anche sopportare la seconda guerra civile di Moondoor per la conquista della corona («Nel gioco del trono o vinci o muori» «Dean, smettila di citare Il Trono Di Spade»).

Per questo quella sera Dean è un po' imbronciato. «Charlie se ne va»

Castiel lo guarda dall'altra parte della sua birra, mentre Andrea rivolge Dean uno sguardo che sta a significare più o meno “Dov'è finito Benny?” a cui si rifiuta di rispondere. Benny sta cercando di uscire da questa cosa che ha per Andrea da più o meno quando lo conosce – e sono ormai cinque anni, un tempo del tutto irragionevole per avere una cotta per qualcuno – e Dean non ha intenzione di farcelo ricadere dentro. 

«Chi è Charlie?» gli domanda, con ogni ragione. 

Dean si sistema sullo sgabello «Un'amica» spiega, alzando le spalle. Certe volte si ritrova a parlare di cose del genere – come del suo lavoro, o di cosa gli piaccia mangiare o non mangiare o di come Christopher Nolan sia un regista dannatamente bravo – con Cas, e in cambio Cas gli dice altre cose, cose su di lui, su quella stronza di Meg e sul cane di nome Gatto che suo fratello gli ha regalato quando aveva sei anni (Dean aveva sorriso. Immaginarsi Castiel da bambino era quasi impossibile).

Tutto ciò che Castiel dice è: «Oh». Poi rimane in silenzio, prendendo un altro sorso di birra e lanciandogli un'occhiata circospetta «Mi dispiace»

Per qualche motivo, Dean ha bisogno di aggiungere «Però è, sai, solo un'amica»

Castiel sbatte le palpebre.

«Okay, sì, volevo che lo sapessi»

Ora si sente terribilmente stupido per averlo detto. Ottimo lavoro, Dean Winchester. Davvero un ottimo lavoro. Castiel prende un paio di noccioline, spingendole tra le labbra e – questo perché probabilmente Dio lo odia, Dean ne è certo – si succhia i polpastrelli prima di prenderne altre. 

«Dean?»

Dean deglutisce «Io ho, sì, finito la mia birra» borbotta, alzandosi con uno scatto. Sa che c'è un limite molto preciso oltre il quale può spingersi e quella cosa che Cas ha appena fatto potrebbe veramente farlo comportare da coglione. Cosa che vuole evitare a tutti i costi «Me ne serve un'altra»

__

A dispetto di quanto ne dica Charlie, tra lui e Castiel non sta succedendo niente. Fanno quelle cose che farebbero tutte le persone normali, come il mangiare insieme o prendere caffè o scegliere il regalo per i trent'anni di carriera di Bobby. 

«Non spenderò i miei soldi per una testa d'alce, Cas» borbotta, lanciandogli uno sguardo. È il terzo negozio in cui mettono piede, e probabilmente Dean ha gusti troppo difficili, ma Castiel ha gusti strani, quindi le cose non saranno affatto facili.

«Sembra abbastanza impressionante» Castiel alza appena le spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se neanche lui fosse sicuro di che diavolo abbia davanti «E lo sembra anche il tuo capo»

«Quindi sarebbe l'unione degli uguali?»

Castiel annuisce; Dean non spenderà cinquecento dollari in una testa d'alce: è brutta, puzza e probabilmente Bobby la userebbe per incutere ancora più terrore sulla squadra, quindi no, assolutamente no. 

Alla fine, _comprano_ – Dean, è Dean quello che _compra_. Dean compra uno di quelli inutili taglieri per formaggi. Bobby lo odierà. Pazienza. 

Il giorno dopo, Ash lo informa che a) i suoi turni sono cambiati e b) Bobby preferisce che continui ad occuparsi di Kevin, ma questo non lo autorizza a fare _cazzate_. Dean sbuffa «Io faccio solo il mio lavoro» e Ash lo guarda con questa faccia alla “come no” e l'aria di uno che si sta pregustando la battuta migliore di questa terra. «Anche il tizio in trench coat fa parte del tuo lavoro, Dean?»

E se questa è la sua battuta migliore, sul serio, Ash sta perdendo punti. Con il dettaglio che riesce comunque a fargli alzare gli occhi al cielo ed a strappargli un «Sarà il tuo, di lavoro» Sì, non ha alcun senso, ma tant'è. 

Quella sera non riesce a vedere Cas. È stupido come questo sia fottutamente deprimente, ma la nottata è lenta, non succede niente, e dopo un po' diventa noioso anche il lanciare palline di carta su Kevin. «Cristo, non siamo in quinta elementare»

«Mi annoio» grugnisce, lanciando un'altra pallina per verificare che non sia tornata ad essere un'attività divertente. Kevin sta studiando roba. Vuole fare medicina, se ha ben capito, e ciò che ha in mano ha tutta l'aria (se Dean ricorda bene dalle noiosissime lezioni del quarto anno) di essere chimica molecolare.

«Senti, so di non piacerti, ma puoi...»

_Cosa_? «Non è vero»

Kevin stacca gli occhi al libro. Si volta. Dean sta giocherellando con dei pezzetti di carta, i piedi sulla scrivania. Sbatte le palpebre, un sorriso confuso sul volto. Sa di poter essere diffidente, a volte, e che con gli estranei non si sa comportare – è sempre stato troppo impulsivo – ma, no, non è così. Kevin gli piace. «Sei uno in gamba, Kevin» scrolla le spalle. Kevin non gli crede affatto.

«Oh, certo»

«Davvero»

Kevin si prende un attimo di pausa. Guarda Dean fitto, con sospetto, come se gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, come se lo stesse prendendo in giro. A un certo punto, deve decidere che non è così – non del tutto – quindi parla, con una certa prudenza «Sai perché sono qui, Dean?»

«Per i crediti»

Kevin fa un cenno di assenso, tornando a posare gli occhi sul libro «Anche» e «Ma non solo. Sono qui perché sono stufo di avere paura, okay? Voglio dimostrare qualcosa»

Dean annuisce. Lo capisce. Per quella sera, smette di lanciargli palline di carta.

Il giorno successivo ha di nuovo turno di notte. Quando finalmente si libera, è Castiel a non rispondere. Per un attimo si chiede se ce la possa avere con lui e si vergogna ad ammettere che questo gli fa sudare le mani; poi si ricorda che Castiel è più intelligente di lui, che non ha fatto niente per farlo arrabbiare e che, ma guarda, Castiel ha un lavoro. Uno di quelli seri, per di più, il camice bianco non gliel'hanno dato solo perché lo porta dannatamente bene. No. Non può entrare in quei pensieri proprio adesso. Prende un piccolo respiro, cucina qualcosa per cena e si addormenta di fronte alla televisione (patetico) guardando i nuovi episodi registrati di Doctor Sexy.

Succede durante la notte. Un rumore terribilmente fastidioso gli disturba il sonno. Impiega un'irragionevole quantità di tempo a capire che si tratta della suoneria del telefono, e ancora di più per raggiungerlo e rispondere. Grugnisce. Si schiarisce la gola. Sono le cinque e venti di mattina. 

«Dean?»

La voce è quella di Meg. Come cazzo fa Meg ad avere il suo numero? Dio, è uno scherzo? Si massaggia le palpebre «Meg?»

Silenzio. Allontana un attimo il telefono per leggere il numero sullo schermo. Aggrotta la fronte. A meno che non sia ancora addormentato, quello è il numero di Cas. 

«Meg?» ripete. Davvero. Non è proprio proprio dell'umore giusto per dare retta alle sue stronzate, soprattutto dal cellulare di Cas, alle cinque del mattino, con quello strano groppo che gli si sta formando in gola.

«È... si tratta di Castiel. Non sapevo chi chiamare»

Cristo.

«Credi di poter venire?»


	4. IV

La cosa buffa, quando sei segretamente fan di un medical drama, è la quantità irragionevole di cose che può farti venire in mente mentre guidi verso un ospedale. 

«Sembri sul punto di morire» Meg lo deride, le braccia incrociate al petto e il mento in avanti. La cosa peggiore è che Meg sarebbe potuta piacergli, in un altro contesto, con quella scintilla maliziosa negli occhi e il cadenzare nella pronuncia del suo nome. Un po' stronza, ma in gamba. Meg era in gamba. Probabilmente Dean si è fottuto il cervello. Probabilmente. Sicuramente. Ma Cas – Dio, Cas è lì, da qualche parte, e Meg è – e Cas è lì, su una dannata poltrona, il capo su una spalla e gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare, e per un attimo riesce solo a vedere la bocca di Meg che si apre e si chiude, il suo volto sfocato che fa cenno dietro di lei e Cas – Cas non sembra ferito, o morto, o dio solo che cos'altro. Sembra stare bene. Sembra... sembra addormentato.

«Dannazione»

Pausa. 

Meg schiocca la lingua sul palato. Dean si rende conto che le sta ancora parlando. «Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?»

«Cosa?»

«Mr. Comatose è crollato la' in fondo»

Dean la guarda. Non deve avere un'espressione troppo intelligente.

«Senti, non è colpa mia se quell'idiota di Castiel non sa dire di no alle persone. Riporta a casa il tuo fidanzato, vuoi?»

Dean prende un profondo respiro, sfregandosi una mano sulla bocca, il sangue che pulsa nelle orecchie rende il mondo troppo ovattato. Prima di tutto, Cas non è il suo fidanzato – Cristo, quanto è stupido in sé il termine fidanzato? Sa di terza media, okay? Hanno tutti superato le stronzate da terza media. Secondo, sta ancora cercando di ricordarsi come respirare, non si deve pretendere troppo «Meg» dice, lentamente, lanciando uno sguardo vacuo verso la poltroncina dove un Cas – coperto di cerone bianco e con una t-shir orrenda arancione sotto il camice – sembra essersi addormentato «Cosa cazzo è successo?»

Meg fa questa faccia piena di disprezzo, assottigliando gli occhi «Non hai ascoltato una parola, vero?» aspetta una risposta che non arriva «C'è stata un'emergenza, poi Anna gli ha chiesto di trattenersi, poi aveva il suo vero turno» elenca, come se Dean sapesse assolutamente di cosa sta parlando «Praticamente ha passato gli ultimi due giorni a lavorare, ha staccato e puff, addormentato come un bambino. Non posso lasciarlo guidare in queste condizioni, okay?»

Dean la guarda ancora, attentamente, sperando che legga nel suo viso il _mi stai prendendo in giro?_ scritto a caratteri cubitali. «Oh, merda» espira, boccheggiando, prendendosi un secondo per rendersi conto che va tutto bene, che niente sta succedendo, che quella stronza di Meg ha solo qualche difetto genetico che le impedisce di parlare come un comune essere umano.

«Il tuo numero era l'ultimo nella lista delle chiamate» continua, alzando le sopracciglia «E sei l'unica persona su cui, sai, Castiel sembra fare affidamento» 

Per qualche motivo quelle parole gli fanno uno strano effetto. _Non avevi un numero di emergenza_ «Ma...» si ritrova a dire, sembra quasi un bambino «Ha dei fratelli»

Qualcosa cambia nella faccia di Meg, nel modo in cui piega le labbra, in cui lo guarda come per dire _oh, Dean Winchester_ «Sul serio?» incrocia le braccia, c'è qualcosa che la mette a disagio «Lavoriamo insieme da tre anni, mai una parola sulla sua famiglia» e con questo torna in reparto. 

Dean fissa Castiel dormire, lui e la sua strana mania per le poltroncine, la bocca appena socchiusa, e quando gli si inginocchia di fronte si costringe a prendere un piccolo respiro. Si sente un po' uno stronzo. Potrebbe lasciarlo dormire tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno, a quanto pare se l'è meritato, e rimanere così fino al suo risveglio, quando potrà insultarlo, insultare Meg e caricarselo sull'Impala. Invece sa questo non accadrà affatto. Non si è alzato alle cinque di mattina per niente. In più un altro paio d'ore di sonno in quella posizione, e Cas avrà dolori ovunque per almeno altri due giorni. 

Si inumidisce le labbra, il petto di Cas che si alza e si abbassa silenziosamente. «Cas» sussurra, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare. Lo scuote lievemente per una spalla «Svegliati e sorridi, raggio di sole» gronda sarcasmo, mentre Cas fa un'espressione strana che no, non segna il punto in cui si alza e bacia il culo di Dean per aver addirittura lasciato il letto e aver guidato fino a lì solo perché potrebbe aver creduto che fosse morto o stronzate simili. Lo scuote ancora «Andiamo»

Silenzio. Contrae le labbra «Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Dean» 

Ow, questo non è affatto gentile. Okay, potrebbe essere divertente. Giusto un po'. Perché Castiel che impreca? Non si sente tutti i giorni. Volta il capo dall'altra parte, cancellando definitivamente la parola _collaborare_ dal dizionario. Grandioso, Cas, davvero grandioso. «Stai zitto» borbotta, portandogli una mano sul viso perché prenderlo a schiaffi sembra un buon modo per riportarlo tra i vivi, un modo assolutamente sicuro «Tu ami la mia bocca» eccetto che Dean, ovviamente, è troppo stupido per prenderlo a schiaffi subito, e Cas ha il mento ruvido a causa della barba e Dean si ferma un po', prima di alzargli il viso e – Castiel contrae una guancia, disturbarlo in quel modo migliora l'umore di Dean di molto. «Cas» mormora, indugiando con il pollice su uno zigomo, delicatamente, in segreto, facendolo sembrare casuale e chi se ne frega, tanto Cas è più lì che qui, non se ne accorgerà mai «Non costringermi a pregarti»

Uno sbuffo. Il tono di Cas è affilato «Mi piacerebbe vederti provare» 

Dean deglutisce rumorosamente e Castiel non sta davvero implicando quello che Dean immagina, no, perché Dean è un cazzo di pervertito e a volte confonde il porno con la vita reale e il porno non è in nessun caso da confondere con la vita reale. Non in un reparto di pediatria, per l'amor di Dio. «Non sarebbe così facile farmelo fare» 

Inaspettatamente, Castiel apre gli occhi. Dannazione, è come essere colpiti allo stomaco. «Dean» realizza. Sbatte gli occhi e ancora _Dean_ e _Dean_ e non sa più cosa cavolo significhi, deve essere un modo per superare lo shock del risveglio o qualcosa del genere. 

«Sì, l'ultima volta che ho controllato _Dean_ era il mio nome»

«Spero che tu abbia disturbato il mio sonno per un motivo valido»

Dean ride. È una risata isterica. «Tempo di tornare a casa, amico»

(«Dean, sono sveglio»

«Lo vedo»

«Hai ancora la mano sul mio viso»)

__

Cas, in qualche modo, riesce ad arrivare fino ai parcheggi senza chiudere gli occhi durante il percorso. Fissa lo sportello dell'Impala come se non sapesse se disintegrarlo o aprirlo. Gli mette ansia. «Non trattare male la mia _bambina_ »

«È solo una macchina, Dean»

Questo lo ferisce nel profondo. L'Impala non è solo una macchina. «Tu sarai solo una macchina»

Il viaggio non dura tantissimo. Fuori sta iniziando a schiarire, nell'abitacolo c'è silenzio. Sembra che Castiel abbia poca voglia di parlare, e a parte le indicazioni stradali e il ronzio del motore, non si scambiano altre parole. Cas rimane con la testa poggiata sul finestrino, guardando al di fuori, proiettato verso un'altra parte, e Dean non può fare a meno di fissarlo. Non hanno mai parlato apertamente delle loro famiglie. Dean ha poco da dire sulla sua, più che altro cose che non vuole dire neanche a se stesso, e Castiel ha queste piccole storie di fratelli e nessuna di genitori, frammenti che di tanto in tanto sono usciti fuori e tornati indietro, e la realizzazione che nessuno di loro fosse presente nella vita di Castiel lo coglie un po' alla sprovvista. Aveva sempre pensato che Castiel, essendo lo stramboide che è, fosse vissuto in una di quelle specie di case famiglia con tremila altri bambini, che avesse patito la fame e deciso di fare il pediatra per, non so, non far soffrire i bambini come aveva sofferto lui. Una cosa del tutto da Cas. Uno scenario perfetto.

«Dean» Castiel fa un minuscolo sorriso, volgendo per un attimo gli occhi su di lui «Per favore, guarda la strada».

Dean sobbalza e balbetta e che cazzo, Cas, sta assolutamente guardando la strada, quantomeno adesso, grazie tante, hai rovinato il momento da ragazzina «Spiegami che cazzo hai addosso»

Il tentativo di Dean è di non arrossire. Non ci riesce, ma forse Castiel non lo nota. Aggrotta la fronte, abbassando gli occhi su ciò che ha probabilmente deciso fosse una buona idea mettere quando era giunta l'ora di prepararsi per andare a lavoro. «Cosa?»

«Il cerone e il naso»

Castiel sbatte le ciglia come se veramente non capisse, come se Dean fosse una strana creatura aliena, e dice «Sono un clown» con genuina sorpresa, come se vestisse così tutti i giorni (anche se non ci scommetterebbe perché, insomma, è Cas, ne sarebbe capacissimo) e non ci fosse niente di male. Sfiora con le dita il naso rosso, che adesso porta intorno al collo come una buffa collana «Credevo potesse divertire i bambini»

L'immagine di Castiel che cerca di far ridere un bambino e gonfiare palloncini non è qualcosa a cui Dean era preparato. Trattiene una risata «Sei inquietante. Se mio fratello ti avesse visto conciato in quel modo, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere. Era un bambino impressionabile»

Dean non capisce esattamente che cosa ha fatto finché Castiel non gli parla «Hai un fratello?» e oh, Dean l'ha detto, l'ha detto a voce alta, e ora potrebbe anche accendere la radio e fingere di non averlo mai fatto, di non aver nominato Sam, perché non gli piace parlare di Sam, non gli piace l'idea che Castiel possa capire che Dean non è sempre stata la persona che è adesso. Ma non lo fa. Semplicemente tentenna, senza rispondere, e forse Castiel capisce, forse anche la sua famiglia è un casino di cui non vuole parlare «Non sono rimasto per gratitudine» Cas scandisce le parole, chiudendo gli occhi «Dopo l'incendio. Sai che parlo dell'incendio, vero?»

Dean annuisce, come un idiota. Non lo guarda.

«Non era _senso di colpa_ , come mi chiedesti» continua, con accortezza, con riguardo perché sta parlando con Dean di cose importanti, e Cas non è mai certo che Dean sia attento quando lo fanno «C'era qualcosa in te, Dean. Qualcosa per cui valeva la pena restare» 

Stringe le mani sul volante, e andiamo, Dean, dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non è così facile quando sei abituato ad essere tu quello che resta e non ad assere quello per cui restare. Borbotta e si agita e Castiel ridacchia, anche se ha gli occhi chiusi, il bastardo, il petto di Dean che si riempie di calore. 

«Sai cosa? Sei veramente strano»

«Guarda la strada, Dean»

__

Quindi Castiel deve essere davvero molto stanco e fa guidare Dean fino a un Motel. 

«Un po' più avanti» sbadiglia, e Dean esegue. Ora, spiegategli come fa a dire a Cas che non solo si è fatto quarantotto ore di turno ma in più deve, tipo, aver sbagliato nella sua funzione di navigatore perché hey, sono in un fottutissimo Motel. Vedi? C'è anche la scritta luminosa con il Vacancy a cui manca la y accesa perché fulminata, come in tutti i film con dei motel dentro. Però c'è qualcosa nella sicurezza di Cas che lo spinge a chiudere la bocca, ad aspettare che se ne accorga da solo. Lo fa arrestare di fronte a uno dei caseggiati più centrali, un tizio bassottino che esce fuori dalla stanza a fianco, giacca e cravatta e l'aria di uno che non vuole essere visto lì. 

Castiel si massaggia il collo, inclinando appena la testa di lato nel posarci sopra la mano «Ti inviterei ad entrare, ma...» lascia cadere la mano, inizia a frugare nelle tasche del trench coat «Credo sia meglio io dorma. E faccia una doccia»

Dean lo guarda per un attimo, il motore dell'Impala ancora acceso e la sua testa che gli dice no, Cas non può veramente abitare qui, quale persona sana di mente abiterebbe in un Motel. « _Cas_ » lo chiama, riuscendo a farlo voltare «Siamo in un Motel. _Questo_ è un Motel» sibila, e per qualche motivo il sorriso che fa – un sorriso piccolo e alla Castiel – gli fa venire in mente tutti quegli stupidi porno riguardanti fattorini della pizza e babysitters che non ha affatto guardato in ufficio durante il turno di notte. Forse è il Motel. Forse sono i preservativi usati buttati nel parcheggio. 

« _Questo_ è il posto dove vivo» aspetta un attimo che Dean realizzi, poi scandisce lentamente «Il mio appartamento è andato a fuoco» 

Grazie tante, eh, Dean era presente quando è successo «È stato mesi fa»

Castiel alza le spalle, segno che non gli importa e che non capisce tutto lo sconcerto di Dean. C'è l'immagine di una di quelle stanze, con la ventola per l'aerazione rotta e uno di quelli squallidissimi letti con le dita magiche, uno di quelli che aveva già visto quando era bambino, e Cas continua a guardarlo. Dean ha di fronte quel genere di persona tanto stupida da vivere in un Motel, da vedere il suo appartamento bruciare e pensare che una casa non sia poi così importante. «Dean?» 

Dean lo guarda con quella faccia da _Una casa, il tuo appartamento è andato a fuoco e tu NON hai una casa_ che eventualmente potrebbe o non potrebbe fargli guadagnare un'occhiataccia «È il mio giorno libero»

Passa un secondo in cui si guardano vagamente negli occhi.

«Possiamo pranzare insieme, se vuoi»

__

Eccetto che quello è il giorno libero di Cas, ma si dia il caso che il giorno libero di Dean fosse _ieri_. Due ore dopo è di nuovo a lavoro, la tuta ignifuga addosso e le occhiaie di uno che si è alzato alle cinque del mattino e ha già bevuto tre caffè. Bobby, probabilmente perché non ha niente di meglio da fargli fare, organizza un'esercitazione. Dean se ne potrebbe lagnare per ore – su come sia noiosa e su come sia inutile e sul perché devono fare il bocca a bocca a delle bambole («Preferivi farla a me?» «Stai zitto, Benny») - e l'unico motivo per cui smette di farlo – a parte le urla del suo capo – è perché se non fosse così addormentato riuscirebbe a riconoscerne l'utilità. L'allenamento che viene dopo è comunque peggiore. E questa volta è colpa di Ash, è lui che ha programmato la sua scheda. 

Per la pausa pranzo, si è quasi dimenticato di Castiel. Quasi. Tranne per il fatto che continua a tornargli in mente. Che continua a suonargli strano, perché mica si sono mai veramente messi d'accordo per fare qualsiasi cosa, loro due. È solo capitato, del tipo _oh, guarda, c'è un tizio in una casa in fiamme_ e _oh, guarda, forse potrei averlo incontrato in un ospedale_ e _oh, guarda, ho ordinato la pizza e sei in zona e potremmo guardare Odissea Nello Spazio e – Cas, che diavolo significa che non hai mai visto Odissea Nello Spazio?_

Questa volta Cas gliel'aveva chiesto. Cas voleva vederlo. Dean è un'enorme ragazzina e tra cinque minuti inizierà a vomitare arcobaleni, se continua in quel modo. E poi chi se ne frega, giusto? Quando vuole vedere un film con, non so, Charlie, semplicemente alza la cornetta e fissano un orario e un luogo. È la stessa cosa. 

«Se continui così ti rimandano a fare il corso di pronto soccorso»

Dean grugnisce, lanciando la bambola verso di Benny «Vedi se riesci a fare di meglio» 

Sono le due quando Castiel arriva, i capelli in ordine e la barba fatta, niente viso dipinto di bianco. Ha in mano delle buste con degli hamburger e due birre, quindi si siedono da qualche parte nell'autorimessa, perché c'è abbastanza silenzio e nessuno che rompa loro le palle. 

«Ho un rapporto complicato con la mia famiglia» esordisce Castiel con candore. Sono seduti nei bordi di uno dei camion, non si sono ancora detti niente. Dean sbatte le palpebre, osserva Castiel scartare il suo hamburger e rifletterci su, come se non sapesse esattamente da che lato iniziare a mangiarlo «Io – voglio bene ai miei fratelli; e loro vogliono bene a me. Solo che siamo diversi, capisci? E voglio vivere come io desidero vivere, non come loro vogliono che io viva» Castiel stringe le dita sul panino, compatta i bordi, osservando i polpastrelli macchiarsi di Ketchup, e Dean non sa come sono arrivati lì, non sa perché gliene stia parlando – perché abbia scelto di parlargliene, mettendolo in quell'imbarazzante situazione in cui non sa come rispondere. Davvero. Potrebbe parlare di suo fratello. Sarebbe inerente. Potrebbe raccontare di tutto quel tempo in cui ha cercato di tenere la vita di Sam sotto il suo controllo, perché avere Sam sotto il suo controllo significava avere Sam al sicuro, e se Sam era al sicuro allora anche la vita di Dean lo era, allora andava bene e il resto veniva dopo qualsiasi merdata. Ma non è come se potesse parlarne; Dio, non è come se l'avesse completamente accettato lui stesso, e per fortuna è Cas a tagliare qualsiasi risposta mediocre che Dean avrebbe potuto dare. 

«Volevo lo sapessi»

Ed ecco perché glielo sta dicendo. Perché lo sapesse. Sembra rilevante. Quelle parole sembrano tante cose con la voce di Cas. Dean annuisce, prendendo un piccolo respiro. Si avvicina di qualche centimetro, fino a far sfiorare le loro spalle. Castiel non se ne accorge, o finge di non farlo. A Dean va bene anche così «L'Impala è un regalo di mio padre» dice, come a voler dare qualcosa in cambio. Ed è poco, ma al momento è tutto ciò che può dare «Avevo sedici anni. Credo che sia l'unica cosa che mi abbia mai regalato» 

Castiel deglutisce, quest'aria un po' seria e un po' svagata, come se non sapesse scrollarsi di dosso l'aria da Dottore Professionale e cercasse di sperimentare su se stesso varie posture, indeciso. Il sorriso che rivolge a Dean è comunque uno che significa _grazie per avermelo detto_ , qualunque ruolo Castiel stia ricoprendo in quel momento. Lo fa sentire dannatamente in colpa, comunque. Non dovrebbe essere così grato per delle parole che sono niente rispetto alla grandezza delle sue. Dean vorrebbe scomparire «Quindi, la tua famiglia è un puttanaio?»

Riceve uno sbuffo in risposta.

«Lo prendo per un sì» e aggiunge «Come se tutte le famiglie non lo fossero»


	5. V

«È che tu non parli mai di te stesso, il tizio deve averlo capito»

Benny è quel genere di persona con cui tutti amerebbero avere a che fare. Prima di tutto, è degno di fiducia. Dean non ama dare la sua fiducia agli altri, ma concederla a Benny è stato abbastanza facile. Soprattutto quando è entrata in gioco la parte in cui si sono ritrovati a coprirsi le spalle sul lavoro; e con coprirsi le spalle, intende salvarsi il culo in caso di incendio. Poi da giovane voleva fare il _pirata_ – tipo fino ai vent'anni, mica giochi al parchetto con gli altri mocciosi. Infine, dopo un po' che ti conosce è in grado di far funzionare la testa. 

«Non è vero» Dean si sente un po' offeso. Detta così sembra un qualche tipo di maniaco associale «Dico tante cose su di me»

«Tipo?»

Ci pensa. Ha bisogno solo di un attimo. Andrea ride. «Le crostate» decide infine, con convinzione «Tutti sanno che mi piacciono le crostate»

Benny non commenta, solo perché lui e Dean sono amici e potrà usare questa cosa come aneddoto alla prossima festa di natale «Senti, dico solo che ci metti un po' a entrare in confidenza con le persone» sembra anche convinto, quando lo dice «Sei un flirt continuo e sei amichevole perché sai dare del tuo meglio quando sei con gli altri. Questo non significa che tu abbia comunque problemi a creare _rapporti_ _veri_ »

«Noi siamo amici. Grazie per non considerarlo _vero_ » Dean boccheggia un po', quell'idiota di Benny che ride prendendosi gioco di lui. Cosa ha detto che non va, adesso?

«Sai cosa?» decide, dopo un po' di sghignazzi «Saresti capace di scatenare una rissa in una stanza vuota, ma in fondo sei solo una specie di orsacchiotto» 

Rotea gli occhi al cielo, per poi massaggiarsi le tempie. Non ha bisogno di quello dopo una giornata di sedici ore. Ha bisogno di rilassarsi e ascoltare qualcosa di decente alla radio e magari di un'altra birra. «Cosa avevamo detto sul frequentare Garth?»

Tornato a casa, crolla fino alla mattina dopo; e se niente glielo avesse impedito, avrebbe continuato a dormire altre quarantotto ore. Kevin fa la sua gloriosa entrata in caserma con un nuovo taglio. Da qualche parte tra una notte e l'altra deve aver deciso di aver già investito troppe paghette in balsamo, o cose così, tagliando tutto definitivamente. Col taglio corto sembra un vero ragazzo del college. 

«Da adesso in poi Raperonzolo non potrà più calare giù i suoi capelli»

«Dean, per l'amor di Dio»

Dean sorride, un sorriso di quelli abbastanza grandi e un alla _ti sto prendendo per il culo_. «Quindi vuoi dire al mondo che stai cambiando?»

Kevin lo guarda. Dopo un attimo di indecisione, annuisce con sicurezza. Torna al suo libro calcolando davvero poco le battute cretine di Dean. («Comunque tagliarsi i capelli così è roba da _ragazzina_ »)

Quella sera Castiel lo chiama. Ha ordinato cinese, ha da bere, vuole scusarsi per essere stato inospitale. «Amico, in che pianeta vivi? Mi hai offerto degli hamburger. Siamo _pari_ »

Dall'altra parte c'è il vuoto. Immagina che Cas stia cercando di guardarlo male attraverso il telefono. Riesce a figurarselo. Ma se crede che basti il silenzio perché la cosa sembri meno strana, allora – «Okay, Cas, va bene» sbuffa, la sua resistenza fa davvero schifo «Verso che ora?»

La stanza di Cas è veramente come Dean se l'era immaginata, sia per la ventola di aerazione rotta («Hanno detto che la ripareranno»), sia per quanto riguarda il letto con le dita magiche. Dean lo fissa e pensa che sì, ha un quarto di dollaro in tasca, proprio ora, e visto che ci si siede sopra mentre Cas riscalda il take-away, allora potrebbe provarlo. Solo che Dean è molto meglio di così, e lascia perdere le dita magiche. Anche perché pensarci non riesce a distrarlo quanto vorrebbe da Castiel, la camicia arrotolata fino ai gomiti e la cravatta allentata. 

Si schiarisce la gola e fa scorrere una mano sul lenzuolo, lanciandosi occhiate a torno con circospezione. Sa che quella non è una casa, ma è il posto dove Cas vive. Ci sono piccoli pezzi di lui sparsi qua e là, mimetizzati nell'ambiente pacchiano, e può giurare che quello appeso alla porta del bagno sia uno stetoscopio «Quindi hai un angolo cottura» dice, per fare conversazione. Non è come se i silenzi tra lui e Castiel non gli piacessero. Non sono pesanti, sono confortevoli, condivisi. Ma o quello, o prenderà a fare pensieri sullo stetoscopio.

«Sì» risponde Castiel, pacato. Il microonde fa ding «È una di quelle cose di cui hai bisogno, se vuoi soggiornare a lungo»

Si ritrova ad annuire, certo, ovvio. «Ci ho messo una stupida quantità di tempo, a comprarmi un microonde» borbotta Dean, sistemando la postura «Quando ho cambiato città, dico. E beh, in realtà ci ho messo una stupida quantità di tempo a comprare tutto quanto. Sai, come se un microonde potesse rendere il trasloco definitivo» Castiel si volta verso di lui, poggiando le mani sul tavolo. I suoi occhi sono attenti e incredibilmente blu, scrutano Dean come se avessero a che fare con qualcosa di nuovo «Poi un giorno ho deciso che sì, mi piaceva mangiare cibo caldo» alza le spalle.

La finiscono a dividere riso alla cantonese e pollo alle mandorle intorno a un tavolo di plastica, una birra stappata e un ronzio proveniente dalla stanza a fianco. E sono fortunati che sia solo un ronzio e non altro «Poi mi devi spiegare perché il Motel»

Castiel aggrotta la fronte, deglutendo un boccone di pollo. «È economico»

A quelle parole, Dean gli rivolge il suo migliore sguardo _non usare queste cazzate su di me, sei un fottuto Dottore._ Castiel sospira, giocherellando con un minuscolo pezzettino di carta; Dean segue il movimento delle sue dita, poi alza gli occhi nei suoi e aspetta, perché Castiel può avere bisogno di tutto il tempo che vuole e Dean può darglielo, quel tempo, tanto non sa cosa farsene, tanto è giusto se dato a Castiel. «Ho provato a... cercare un appartamento» inizia, ma per qualche motivo si ferma. «Solo che, non so, nessuno sembrava giusto; o accogliente»

Per un attimo lo fissa e basta, come se volesse che Dean capisse qualcosa. «Erano tutti vuoti» scrolla le spalle impercettibilmente. «Quindi sono qui». Fine. È lapidario, la parola _vuoti_ suona come se fosse brutta. Si sente un po' insultato, perché anche il suo appartamento non è esattamente pieno, ma è un gran bell'appartamento. Ha addirittura una stanza per gli ospiti (non che comunque ne abbia mai, ospiti). Dean butta giù il riso alla cantonese, l'immagine di come fosse la sua casa agli inizi – con Bobby che girava qua e là e sputava puttanate su i lavori che avrebbe potuto fare per renderlo un posto migliore, che cercava di trovargli qualcosa da fare perché Dean smettesse di prendersi a calci da solo. Ricorda come fosse lui, a sentirsi vuoto; come qualche volta lo senta ancora adesso. Pensa che forse anche per Cas sia così, che non sia l'appartamento, che qualche volta si senta vuoto anche lui.

Fottuta merda. Che roba è, quella? Andiamo, si è bevuto il cervello a metà strada tra il lavoro e la casa, non ci sono altre possibilità. «Quando deciderai ti avere una casa come le persone normali, potrei, tipo, accompagnarti a comprare un microonde tutto tuo. Mi ricorderebbe i vecchi tempi, magari dovrei spiegare alla commessa che non vuoi ucciderla ma solo farle domande sul funzionamento di un elettrodomestico» Dean arriccia le labbra, alzando una birra verso di lui a mo' di brindisi. «Sarebbe divertente»

L'espressione di Castiel cambia. È meno vuota. La cosa sembra avere una sua logica.

__

Quella settimana hanno un incendio, uno vero. Una fuga di gas in centro. Ci sono _morti_.

Dean detesta quando è così. C'è fumo e qualcuno gli urla di girarsi e lui non si gira, certo che non lo fa, è sempre troppo stupido per capire quando è il momento di lasciar perdere; preferisce scottarsi più che lasciar perdere. 

«Non ho ancora capito quale sia il tuo problema, Winchester» Dean sa che quando Bobby usa il suo cognome, allora è nei guai. Ha un braccio fasciato. Un paramedico si allontana capendo di essere di troppo. 

Bobby ha un sguardo pieno d'ira. L'ha visto così poche altre volte, solo quando era un bambino e per puro caso aveva deciso di prendere in mano il suo fucile, e più che ira è paura. 

«Non ho sentito l'avvertimento» spiega debolmente ed è vero ed è vero anche che è stato avventato «Volevo solo _salvarli_ »

Bobby lo guarda e si preoccupa per lui e tira su col naso «Lo so, figliolo, lo so»

Quando ha l'idea di andare da Cas, dopo, eventualmente è ubriaco. Giusto un po'. Non perché sia la prima volta che qualcuno rimane ucciso – tra le fiamme, sotto le macerie –, sono i rischi del mestiere, sicuramente Dean sta molto meglio di chi è rimasto, beh, ucciso, ecco. Anche sognarsele la notte, quelle vittime, qualche volta, è compreso nel pacchetto. Quindi va da Cas, che apre la porta solo dopo un paio di minuti, una t-shirt sbiadita addosso e i piedi scalzi. 

«Non mi piace quando le persone muoiono negli incendi»

Non c'è risposta. Dean sente la testa girare.

«Perché quando succede è sempre colpa mia, no?» continua, non ha idea di cosa stia dicendo, del perché Cas abbia deciso di guardarlo così, cristo, deve smettere di guardarlo così, l'ultima persona che l'ha guardato così se l'è scopata «Voglio dire, ho passato tanto tempo a credere che fosse _tutto_ colpa mia» non mette abbastanza enfasi in quel tutto, col senno di poi «Ogni cosa. Una parte di me era convinta in buona percentuale che fossi colpevole del fottuto riscaldamento globale»

Castiel inspira, facendo un passo avanti « _Dean_ » la sua voce vibra piano vicino al suo viso, facendolo rabbrividire, facendogli venire in mente che è in piedi davanti a una porta di un Motel a spaventare il suo migliore amico – migliore amico, perché ha altri amici, ma non come Cas. Sente il pomo di Adamo sobbalzare in gola.

«Il punto è che quand'ero piccolo la nostra casa prese fuoco. Ho creduto tutta la vita fosse colpa mia» si ferma, stringendo le labbra «Quindi non mi piace quando le persone muoiono negli incendi»

Castiel sta fermo, una statua di fronte a lui, dilata le narici e c'è un sibilo che esce fuori dalle sue labbra, come se avesse capito, capito per davvero, letto nel mezzo «Vuoi entrare?» 

La porta si spalanca e Dean annuisce, piano. Il giorno dopo si pentirà amaramente di averlo fatto, penserà _Dio, quale persona sana di mente va a svegliarne un'altra nel cuore della notte?_ Articola delle scuse, davvero, ci prova, mentre Cas aggiunge «Non ho un altro letto»

Stringe gli occhi, crede di capire ciò che gli è stato detto «Non devo rimanere qui-qui, Cas»

Castiel lo guarda come se avesse appena proposto di buttarsi giù da una rupe. Cosa che tra l'altro non farebbe. Dean soffre di vertigini. Dovrebbe saperlo. Cadere fino a schiantarsi a terra non gli sembra il modo migliore per morire.

«Sei troppo ubriaco per guidare»

«Però potrei dormirci. In macchina, dico»

Altra occhiataccia. Castiel si massaggia le tempie, Dean pensa di essere arrivato a quel punto della sbronza in cui il controllo su se stesso sta lentamente scivolando via – chi vuole prendere in giro, è già arrivato a quel punto – e ha paura che potrebbe fare cose come, per esempio, baciare Castiel. Invece finisce solo per vomitare nel bagno. Tutta la notte. Fino a che è un po' meglio, e nonostante le sue proteste («Non voglio dormire con te mentre sono ubriaco, okay, se devo dormire con te voglio farlo per bene, tipo che prima ti potrei offrire da bere o qualcosa, no?») finiscono sul letto, vicini, la mano di Castiel posata sulla sua nuca sudata e Dean che pensa che ama quelle mani, ama davvero quelle mani. Lo dice a voce alta, a un certo punto, che le mani di Cas gli piacciono perché gli mettono tranquillità, perché fanno cose tangibili, utili, come salvare bambini e stringere altre mani e afferrare stretti dalle fiamme persone come lui; e hanno le dita lunghe e sottili. A quel punto, forse Cas è in imbarazzo. Dean fa un sorriso stupido «Sai che ti ho sognato?»

La mattina dopo si risveglia sopra le coperte, indossando jeans e maglietta, il capo poggiato sullo stomaco di Cas. Castiel emette uno strano verso che significache forse si sta risvegliando e Dean neanche si ricorda come sono finiti così, ma chi se ne frega, può fingere di dormire per altri cinque minuti. Ha la sensazione che se proverà a muovere solo un muscolo la testa gli esploderà.

«Dean?»

Silenzio.

«Dean?»

Sbuffo.

«Dean, devo andare in bagno»

Poi si ritrova la faccia buttata sul materasso, la porta del bagno che si chiude. Fanculo.

__

Torna a casa puzzolente e con la sensazione che il mondo sia diventato più traballante. È incredibilmente grato che Castiel fosse solo in ritardo per il lavoro e non arrabbiato per qualsiasi cosa Dean abbia detto o fatto la notte prima; o per essere stato involontariamente coinvolto nei suoi deliri da ubriaco. Si da' malato, passa la giornata tra il letto e desiderare di non aver mai bevuto niente in tutta la sua vita.

Charlie che gli strilla nell'orecchio «Avete dormito insieme?» non lo aiuta a migliorare le sue condizioni.

Due giorni dopo, Cas parte per un convegno. Roba sulla mortalità infantile, forse, qualcosa di importante perché a quanto sembra Castiel non decide di fare niente se non lo reputa importante. 

«Ripetimi quando finisce questa roba medica super-speciale»

«Ti rendi conto che sono a lavoro, vero?»

Dean sogghigna, incastrando il telefono tra guancia e spalla mentre cerca di cuocere un pezzo di carne. Certo, lavoro. «Scommetto che siete in uno di quegli hotel lussuosissimi con i cioccolatini sul cuscino e delle carinissime receptionist sempre al vostro servizio»

«Oh» Cas si schiarisce la gola, e Dean ci ha preso totalmente. «Forse»

Ride «Almeno rubami un asciugamano»

Da qualche parte, a centottanta kilometri di distanza, probabilmente Castiel ha appena sgranato gli occhi «Dean» sibila, abbassando la voce come se avesse paura di essere sentito «Stai suggerendo il furto?»

«Almeno il cioccolatino?»

Si sente un rumore e un chiacchiericcio in sottofondo. Castiel saluta un “ _Balthazar_ ” e poi “ _Sono subito da te_ ”. 

«Dean, devo andare»

Dean trattiene un attimo il respiro, vivendo la delusione del momento in modo molto stoico e molto maschio e tenendosi per sé il grugnito di protesta «Vai a salvare il mondo, Cowboy»

__

Castiel torna di giovedì, non si vedono per i due giorni successivi. Dean passa in reparto e tutto ciò che ottiene è un sorriso sporco di Meg e un _Clarence è occupato_. Che ci sta, non è la prima volta che succede, Cas è occupato. Poi aspetta, poi se ne va quando Anna gli chiede se vuole mangiare qualcosa con lei.

Non è che non gli piaccia, Anna. È _carina_. Cas dice che è come una sorella. E il punto è che non è solo quello, perché Anna è il primario di pediatria, Anna è chirurgo neonatale. Una con delle qualifiche così deve essere anche supercazzuta. Ma Dean dice no, perché forse ha una cosa per i medici, ma non tutti i medici, non quelli senza stivali da cowboy o quelli senza cravatta blu e mascella squadrata e voce profonda e poi non è così sicuro che Doctor Sexy abbia quelle cose – no, sa che non le ha, ma il punto è che dice di no.

Quindi inizia a preoccuparsi, a sfregarsi nervosamente una mano sulla bocca quando il cellulare risulta staccato. Si sta agitando per niente, ma Dean ha sempre un po' paura ogni volta che parte la segreteria, ogni volta che il numero è irraggiungibile perché l'ultima volta che è successo ( _sono John Winchester, al momento non posso rispondere, chiamate mio figlio, lui potrà aiutarvi)_ suo padre se ne è andato. Non è come se ci pensasse, non è come se fosse ancora il ragazzino che non vuole essere abbandonato. Solo che Cas è suo amico, quindi un po' sono affari suoi e preoccuparsi è normale, no?

Sbuffa, lascia perdere il telefono e torna al suo lavoro. Al pub, scopre che Andrea e Benny hanno iniziato ad uscire insieme. Non credeva che avrebbe vissuto tanto a lungo per vedere quel giorno. 

__

Dean sa ancora _cose_ sulla vita di Sam.

Dopotutto – che lo vogliano o no – sono fratelli. Il sangue deve pur significare qualcosa. Così Dean sa di Sam, perché Bobby è stato come un padre quando John non c'era; e Bobby, siccome non gliene è mai fregato niente che ci fosse del sangue in comune per essere una famiglia, si preoccupa per Sam e da' ad entrambi degli idioti, indistintamente.

Quindi qualche cosa gli arriva. Come che Sam sta ancora con Ruby. Che è una persona funzionale, adesso; che lo sono entrambi. Ah-ah. Buon per loro. Dean non ci crede, perché ci ha già creduto una volta e niente è andato per il verso giusto. Quindi grugnisce, quando Bobby ne parla, anche se non gli fa mai pressioni. Anche quando esce fuori che Sam potrebbe laurearsi, a breve, perché sai cosa fa il tuo fratello tossicomane una volta che si ripulisce? Riprende gli studi. Cristo, Dean gli da' atto che quantomeno è nel suo stile. 

«E quindi?»

La cosa strana, del rapporto che ha con Bobby, è che sì, figura paterna eccetera eccettera, però quando deve dargli le notizie peggiori sono sempre a lavoro e Bobby ha sempre quella targhetta da _Capo Squadra_ in bella mostra, in modo che Dean non si possa mettere a frignare come un bambino. 

«Senti, forse non alzerà mai il telefono per chiamarti perché Sam è troppo intelligente per farlo e sa che lo manderesti a 'fanculo prima ancora che possa dire _ciao_ » sbotta Bobby, gonfiando le guance e mettendo bene in chiaro che qualsiasi cosa Dean stia per ribattere, la può tenere per sé, grazie tante «Ma _vuole_ che tu ci vada»

Dean non ha bisogno di spiegare perché la sua risposta sia no; o perché si prenda la briga di sbattere la porta dell'ufficio. Non ha _nessuna intenzione_ di spostarsi fino alla California per una laurea. Dio, non sa neanche se ha intenzione di spostarsi fino al supermercato, quella sera, e al supermercato hanno le crostate. Sam non ha crostate. Sam ha solo un grumo di sensi di colpa. 

«Qualcosa non va?» chiede Kevin, probabilmente senza nessuna intenzione di farlo sentire peggio. Ma la mascella di Dean si contrae, e non ha voglia di rispondere, non sa neanche da dove iniziare a parlare delle cose che non vanno – in realtà, Dean preferisce non parlarne affatto – quindi lo trascina in sala pesi anche se Kevin odia la sala pesi e si _nasconde_ durante gli allenamenti. «Ti detesto» sibila, e Dean sogghigna, si fa perdonare con una pizza d'asporto e per sera è stanco, ignora la chiamata di Cas e si butta a letto e basta.

Però – _però_ – anche con gli occhi chiusi e le coperte fino al mento, qualcosa prude dietro al collo, e Dean non vede Sam da sei anni, dall'ultima volta che si è tirato fuori da un centro di recupero senza aver recuperato un cazzo, da _se esci fuori da quella porta, non azzardarti a ritornare_.

Il problema è che però Sam è sempre Sam, che Dean non è mai riuscito veramente a non pensarci, e che il pensarci gli chiude la gola, ha paura di farlo, di ricordare, di confrontarsi con il vecchio se stesso e scoprire che non sia cambiato niente; e che rincontrandolo entrambi non siano cambiati, che possano entrare di nuovo in quel circolo sempre uguale, in cui mutano gli scenari ma non gli errori. 

La mattina dopo, il campanello suona. Dean neanche si scomoda ad indossare qualcosa sopra i boxer, infila una t-shirt mentre va alla porta e sbadiglia. 

Castiel lo fissa. A lungo. Lo fissa così tanto che Dean ha la gola secca e vorrebbe essersi fatto la doccia ma no, era troppo occupato a prepararsi aggressivamente la colazione e pensare aggressivamente ai suoi casini per farsi una doccia. O mettersi dei pantaloni.

«Sei scomparso» dice, tradendo una nota di risentimento. 

Cas abbassa lo sguardo su di lui – Dean ha un brivido – poi «Lo so» risponde, il figlio di puttana, e ora Dean sta tornando a comportarsi aggressivamente «Sono qui per chiedere scusa»

«Potevi _chiamare_ »

Castiel si inumidisce le labbra, sposta il peso nell'altro piede e abbassa un attimo lo sguardo, e la cosa buffa è che Dean, fino a quel momento, non sapeva di avercela con lui. Se si fosse trattato di qualsiasi altra persona, non sarebbe stato così. Sarebbe stato incazzato, che diavolo, non c'è molto da pensarci quando si è incazzati. Eccetto che Cas è suo amico e risponde sempre alle sue chiamate. Che Dean – proprio perché sono amici e Cas è la fonte di quel calore che gli disturba lo stomaco – non ha mai avuto molta considerazione, mentre Cas gliene ha sempre dato più di quanta ne meritasse. 

«Ma volevo _vederti_ » Castiel alza le sopracciglia, come se fosse abbastanza ovvio, e per qualche motivo rendere la situazione peggiore.

Dannazione. «Vuoi entrare?»


	6. VI

«Ho rivisto mio fratello» esordisce Cas, vede le sue spalle guizzare mentre si toglie il trench coat «Per questo non ho risposto»

Dean non ha ancora i pantaloni addosso. Sembra un dettaglio molto rilevante, mentre Cas poggia il suo trench sulla sedia. Vorrebbe dire _figurati, amico_ e _cosa vuoi che sia_ e _grazie per essere qui_ , ma in fondo non sono cose che si dicono quando non si hanno i pantaloni, si perde credibilità. E magari Castiel può essere quel Dottore che gioca con i suoi pazienti e fa turni extra solo perché vuole farli e non ruba asciugamani dagli hotel perché non si ruba, e sa poco della sua famiglia – che Castiel è cresciuto senza un padre, che suo fratello si è preso cura di lui, che è stato educato in una certa maniera, in un mondo in cui tutto deve essere in ordine. Poi ovviamente, siccome Castiel è un po' un cazzone, anche se lo nasconde bene o finge di non esserlo, se ne va in giro con una cravatta storta, e i polpastrelli di Dean fremono per toglierla –– no, _raddrizzarla_ , Dean vuole raddrizzarla.

«Riunione di famiglia?»

Castiel sorride. Il tono ironico non gli è sfuggito «Michael... non è una persona facile, ama il controllo»

Dean rilassa le spalle – davvero, pantaloni, _ora_ –e sbuffa e sul serio, tra tutte le cose devono parlare di controllo, Castiel deve avere un fratello maggiore che ama il controllo. Dio si sta divertendo un mondo, vero? «Così non lo fai sembrare meglio»

Castiel guarda Dean per un attimo, sbatte le palpebre «Non è una cattiva persona»

Anche Sam non è una cattiva persona, si ritrova a pensare; questo non significa che non si sia comportato in modo merdoso, all'occasione. Poi Cas si siede, aspetta che Dean prepari la colazione – gli da' le spalle, lo ascolta parlare del convegno, di cose che ha fatto e persone che ha rivisto. Di uno che ha un nome tipo Balthazar – Castiel sorride, nominandolo, Dean si irrita un po' perché Cas sorride raramente in quel modo e se lo fa per uno che si chiama Balthazar forse un motivo c'è.

«Comunque siete okay?» Dean non ci ragiona troppo, gli esce mentre cerca di girare un pancake «Tu e i tuoi fratelli, intendo»

Castiel sembra pensarci. Lo vede con la coda dell'occhio slacciarsi i polsini della camicia, stirare le labbra, e forse doveva starsene zitto e non chiedere niente, perché le persone non se ne vanno in giro a chiedere delle famiglie degli altri. E Cas ha un rapporto complicato con la sua. Cristo santo, Dean stesso ha un rapporto complicato con la sua, di famiglia. In realtà, lui con la sua famiglia non ci parla affatto, il che è anche peggio «Ci vediamo un paio di volte l'anno. Gabriel di solito si fa vivo per il ringraziamento, guardiamo la partita in tv e mangiamo tacchino»

Per qualche motivo, l'immagine lo fa sorridere. Quindi Cas fa cose da persone comuni. Mangia il _tacchino_. Festeggia il ringraziamento. Una parte di lui era convinta che, non so, andasse a servire alla mensa dei poveri o cenasse con i bambini in ospedale. Secondo quanto ne dice Meg – deve essere davvero andato, per ascoltare Meg – Cas ha fatto cose come servire alla mensa dei poveri. 

«Lo scorso natale ha tentato di far venire a casa delle spogliarelliste»

Dean quasi si soffoca con la sua stessa saliva e oh merda il pancake è bruciato, grandioso, e «Che cosa?»

«Non ha funzionato. Le spogliarelliste erano tutte prenotate»

Si prende un lungo, imbarazzante momento per voltarsi e chiedere silenziosamente se stia scherzando, ma Castiel è mortalmente serio. Dean si schiarisce la gola. Sam non gli ha mai permesso di prenotare delle spogliarelliste – non si è mai saputo divertire, l'idiota.

«Michael è più complesso, non parliamo spesso. Non parliamo affatto, in realtà» si ferma, sovrappensiero, poi alza il capo, fissando Dean con qualcosa che si scioglie negli occhi, acquistando una nuova sfumatura di blu, e inizia a frugare nella tasca come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Dice: «Dammi una mano» e inizialmente Dean non capisce e fa un passo in avanti, verso di lui, e si chiede se voglia una mano nel cercare nei pantaloni, cosa che non ha bisogno della mente di Dean Winchester per essere un doppiosenso, okay? Solo che, insomma, è proprio come è formulata la frase, è formulata male – e Castiel sbuffa, afferrandogli il polso e il cuore di Dean si ferma mentre gli apre il palmo, con gentilezza «Rimani così»

Ubbidisce senza neanche pensarci. Castiel torna a frugare nella tasca. Gli sorride, posando qualcosa sulla sua mano. 

_Un cioccolatino_.

«L'ho preso» mormora, come se fosse un segreto tra di loro, qualcosa di stupido come rubare un dannato cioccolatino che non andava rubato; e Castiel sembra un po' più giovane visto così, tutto serio e circospetto per un cioccolatino di un hotel, e Dean si ritrova a fissarlo e ripetere solo «L'hai preso» stringendo la mano. Quindi dice «Mio fratello si laurea» con un filo di voce. Ormai ha rinunciato agli stupidi pancakes e al tenere la sua vita per sé. Fa un passo indietro.

Castiel aggrotta la fronte «Non lo stai dicendo come se fosse una cosa bella»

Silenzio. Dean si volta, si passa una mano sulla faccia. Sente lo sguardo di Castiel sulla pelle e sa che dovrebbe aggiungere qualcosa, non si iniziano i discorsi per lasciargli a metà. Quindi «Sai cosa? So che ho un gran bel culo, però non dovresti fissarlo in _quel_ modo. Sai come mettere le persone a disagio»

__

Nei giorni successivi, Ellen – e poi Jo e poi Bobby, grazie tante per la solidarietà – chiamano in successione per informarlo che non hanno nessuna intenzione di accettare la decisione di Dean di non andare, perché a quanto pare non è affatto un adulto e non ha diritto di fare ciò che gli pare. L'ultima volta che ha controllato, l'America era un paese libero.

Quindi evita l'ufficio di Bobby, passa la giornata accettando di occuparsi più o meno di tutte le chiamate che ricevono in caserma – sì, anche quella del gatto, e Benny ride da quando Dean si è arrampicato per recuperare quella specie di bestia del cacchio che gli ha a) graffiato la guancia e b) fatto starnutire fino a sera, perché i peli di gatto sono ancora più subdoli dei loro proprietari e rimangono addosso qualsiasi cosa tu faccia (tranne con la doccia, la doccia funziona più che bene) – e infine stacca il cellulare, per poi sentirsi irrimediabilmente in colpa per averlo fatto e riaccenderlo, trovare tre chiamate di Ellen e sentirsi irrimediabilmente male per averlo riacceso. 

C'è anche un messaggio di Charlie. Charlie che non sente da almeno una settimana perché troppo impegnato con i suoi casini. Quella Charlie. Per un attimo sente il senso di colpa serrargli la gola – è un egoista, un amico egoista che non si può permettere di trattare così gli altri – poi vede il messaggio e la terra ritorna a girare nel verso giusto e smette di sentirsi in colpa – sul serio, Charlie, _sul serio_?

“ _Andrai alla laurea di Sam, vero?_ ”

Fissa lo schermo. Si sente tradito. 

“ _No_ ”

Risposta, quasi immediata: “ _Io ci sarò. Quindi vedi di venire_ ”

Dean inizia a valutare l'idea di trovarsi in un universo parallelo in cui la parola _no_ ha un altro significato a lui del tutto sconosciuto.

«Cas dice che guardi Dr. Sexy» Meg ovviamente se ne frega del cazzo di dolore esistenziale di Dean, perché Meg non possiede neanche un briciolo di compassione e questo la dice lunga sul mestiere che si è scelta «Spiegami: è per le OST melodrammatiche o per gli stivali da cowboy e il tuo kink per i Dottori?»

Dean non sa come diavolo Cas sia arrivato a parlare di Doctor Sexy con Meg – che poi non ha mai detto di essere fan, è solo capitato che trovasse i suoi cofanetti delle stagioni e _non_ facesse domande. «Non ho un kink per i Dottori» borbotta, suonando sulla difensiva perché non è mai stato bravo a nascondere queste cose.

«Quindi il kink è limitato a quest'ospedale?»

Apre e chiude la bocca. «'Fanculo»

«Volentieri» Meg sogghigna – probabilmente si diverte a molestarlo verbalmente – e Dean alza gli occhi al cielo, inizia a pensare di aver a che fare con una bambina. E di averne abbastanza. Può andare oltre il telefono che vibra – porca puttana, ancora Ellen? Sul serio? Una persona non può avere un po' di pace, no, vero, proprio no – e i gatti, anche se odia i gatti e odia Meg, ma non può andare oltre _Doctor sexy._ Un uomo deve avere le sue priorità. 

Castiel arriva qualche minuto dopo, Dean ha addosso il suo forzatissimo sorriso _da non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo, Meg non mi ha appena mandato a 'fanculo chiedendomi preferissi essere accompagnato da te, in quel culo, e non ho affatto un kink per i Dottori_ – e Meg ride, perché è un demone e all'inferno deve avere una stanza tutta per sé o qualcosa del genere.

«Hai un graffio sulla guancia» commenta Cas, stringendo gli occhi, perché non può dire _ciao_ come tutte le persone normali. Dean allarga il sorriso, passando da _forzato_ a _imbranato_ , e trova che ci sia qualcosa di agghiacciante nel modo in cui lo sta fissando e non ha molto tempo per dirsi che sì, è Cas, lui fa la cosa di fissare in modo agghiacciante, prima che senta il suo pollice accarezzare il taglio e Meg dire «Attento, Clarence, Dean _ha una cosa_ per i Dottori»

__

«Un gatto» Castiel stacca le labbra dalla bottiglia, deglutendo «Sei stato aggredito da un gatto»

Dean annuisce, prende un sorso di birra «Mai fidarsi dei gatti»

Castiel sbatte le palpebre sorpreso, sistemando la schiena contro il divano, facendo sfiorare le loro spalle. L'idea che un gatto possa essere tanto irriconoscente da graffiare il suo salvatore sembra metterlo in crisi. Contempla davanti a sé per un lungo istante, Dean prende un altro sorso e guardicchia la tv, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo al suo fianco per essere certo che Cas sia ancora lì con lui. A un certo punto, se ne esce fuori con «Quindi i vigili del fuoco salvano _sul serio_ i gatti». Si volta, serio in volto, facendogli sbucare un sorriso perché Dean è stanco e il suo telefono continua a vibrare e Cas dice certe cose come se fossero un punto essenziale della sua esistenza. 

«Qualche volta. Solo quando sono abbastanza stupidi da salire e non ricordarsi come scendere»

Castiel sbatte le palpebre «Come possono dimenticarsi come scendere?»

Per un attimo Dean ammutolisce. Che cazzo ne può sapere di gatti, li odia, lo fanno starnutire e gli gonfiano gli occhi; però a quanto pare quella è una domanda seria «Forse hanno paura di cadere» borbotta, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Cas «Tipo con gli aeroplani. Quando ci sali hai sempre paura di cadere»

«Gli aeroplani sono più sicuri delle automobili, Dean» può letteralmente _sentire_ Castiel roteare gli occhi.

«Stronzate. Solo perché ci sono più auto che aerei, e allora logico che ci siano più incidenti automobilistici, no?» e davvero, Dean preferirebbe farsi tutti gli stati uniti guidando l'Impala che salire su un aereo. 

C'è un attimo di pausa, in cui si sorprende quando Castiel aggiunge «Cadere mi sembra una paura accettabile» e per un po' entrambi non dicono niente, stanno solo lì a aspettare il fattorino della pizza, mentre Cas si guarda intorno come fa sempre quando è nel suo appartamento e Dean prega che non individui la sua collezione di porno, che forse potrebbe tenere sotto il letto come ogni buon adolescente – anche se non è un adolescente, okay – ma che ha invece catalogato in ordine alfabetico e messo dentro a una scatola nella libreria. Che poi che gliene frega, in fondo, Castiel avrà i suoi porno a casa – con il dettaglio che la sua casa è bruciata, e magari lo sono anche i suoi porno, ma il punto è che li avrà avuti. Comunque a un certo punto smette di fregargliene dei porno – sono uomini adulti, Cristo – e Cas ha i bottoni della camicia sbottonati, la cravatta che è stata infilata nelle tasche del trench coat quando sono arrivati, e si distrae un attimo e si accorge di star fissando solo quando Castiel interrompe il silenzio. 

«Ho trovato un nuovo appartamento»

Dean alza gli occhi, la sua eloquentissima risposta è un « _Uhm_?». Probabilmente ha davvero bisogno di farsi una dormita. 

«Dobbiamo comprare un microonde»

Dean sogghigna «Quando vuoi» e sente Castiel muoversi, il calore del suo corpo farsi più vicino. Mette nella lista di cose da fare _comprare un microonde_ , e poi si chiede quanto Meg lo sputtanerà per aver promesso una cosa simile. Non gli importa che sia amica di Castiel – o qualsiasi altra cosa. In effetti non si è mai posto la domanda. Castiel ha solo detto che una volta hanno spostato dei mobili. Se significa che hanno scopato, è una pessima similitudine. E Dean è Dean, e l'immagine di Cas sudato e ansante e col viso rosso e le labbra di Dean sul suo cazzo è troppo forte per non farlo saltare, per non costringerlo a cambiare posizione e bere ancora e poi ancora perché adesso ha la bocca secca e fa fatica a deglutire e Meg è una stronza, si sbaglia, non sono i Dottori, col cazzo che ha questi pensieri sul Dottor Sexy (al massimo, in quel caso, è Dean quello a cui viene succhiato, grazie tante).

«Dean?»

Adesso non ha più il cuore in una posizione anatomica accettabile. « _Uhm_?»

Castiel lo guarda. 

«Sono stanco» Dean se ne esce con la scusa migliore che gli venga in mente, annaspando, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando che il viso smetta di andargli a fuoco «Ho salvato un gatto, oggi, e sono riuscito ad evitare che Bobby continuasse a parlami di _Sam_ » 

«Dean?»

Oh.

«Chi è Sam?»

Cazzo.

_(Cazzo Cazzo Cazzo)_

«Mio fratello»

C'è stato un tempo in cui Dean avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire quelle parole. Però era lo stesso tempo in cui aveva problemi ad ammettere di avere un fratello, in cui credeva di aver fallito come persona perché non era riuscito a tenere Sam lontano dall'autodistruzione. «È per la cosa della laurea»

Silenzio. 

«Credi ancora che non sia una bella cosa?»

E sì, certo che è una cosa bella. Il problema non è quello. «Vogliono che – insomma, quella che sarebbe la mia specie di famiglia vuole che vada da lui, per, sai, sì, la cerimonia» tiene gli occhi chiusi, ha paura di vedere quello che c'è sul viso di Castiel, paura che in fondo scopra che questo lato di Dean – quello codardo che ha paura di suo fratello – non gli piaccia. «E non voglio»

«Oh» Castiel prende un piccolo respiro «Non dovresti lasciare che ti facciano pressioni» risponde, con cautela, come se avere ricevuto pressioni dalla sua famiglia tutta la vita non fosse abbastanza da permettergli di dire qualcosa in più. Dean alza gli occhi, qualcosa che gli si annoda in gola pensando che è Cas, che in fondo prima o poi quelle cose le avrebbe scoperte da solo. E quindi aggiunge, piano «Non so che cosa fare» perché è vero, perché ha paura di pensare a Sam, di volerlo rivedere, di scoprire che è cambiato sul serio, che quello che Bobby e Ellen e Jo continuano a ripetere su suo fratello sia vero – che ora sia pulito e sano e _felice_. Dean ha paura di scoprire che sia lui, a non essere mai cambiato. Di essere ancora dipendente da Sam come Sam è dipendente da l'eroina.

La cosa più triste è che Sam è la sua unica famiglia, ma che in realtà essere legati in quel modo – in cui Dean _non poteva_ essere Dean se non c'era Sam, non poteva essere _niente_ se non c'era Sam – non gli ha mai resi una _vera_ famiglia. 

«Il pensiero di non andarci mi fa sentire peggio dell'andarci sul serio. Mi fa sentire una cattiva persona» Dean lo dice avvertendo un vuoto allo stomaco. Si sente una grande ragazzina, al di là della paura e di quello che è stato con Sam e di quanto fosse sbagliato quello che era con Sam – al di là di questo, Sam è suo _fratello_.

Castiel lo guarda, pacato, questa cosa minuscola che scioglie il blu dei suoi occhi, come se Dean avesse detto la cosa giusta e come se sapesse esattamente che l'avrebbe fatto. A volte si chiede dove Castiel trovi quella fiducia in lui. «E tu non sei una cattiva persona» 

Non è una domanda. Dean alza gli occhi «Non posso affrontarlo da solo» deglutisce, stringendo le dita intorno alla birra.

Si sente uno sbuffo «Sì, puoi»

«Non _voglio_ affrontarlo da solo»

Il campanello suona. Castiel si muove verso di lui, sporgendosi in avanti, gli occhi appena socchiusi. Questa volta ha lo sguardo serio. Sta usando la sua vera serietà, quella pratica e sincera e che deve vestire ogni giorno mentre lavora, quella che Dean immagina che abbia, quella che gli ha visto addosso, spiandolo per i corridoi in una di quelle numerosissime volte in cui si è recato in reparto con una dannatissima scusa, perché non riusciva a prendere il telefono e chiamare «Vengo con te» decide, piano.

Dean lo guarda. Il campanello continua a suonare.

__

Chiedere un permesso di tre giorni per la laurea del tuo dannatissimo fratellino minore con cui non parli da sei anni può essere solo peggio del chiedere _a Bobby_ un permesso di tre giorni per la laurea del fratellino con cui non parli da sei anni. Ma sono cose che succedono, quando il permesso lo devi chiedere al tuo capo e quando il tuo capo è, oh, ma guarda, Bobby. 

Bobby alza entrambe le sopracciglia, sembrando estremamente divertito oltre il suo berretto da baseball «Hai cambiato idea?» 

Dean probabilmente non da' mostra della sua espressione più intelligente «Sì, e allora?»

Bobby stringe gli occhi come se non ci credesse, schiarendosi la gola e sistemando il berretto. Fa bene a non crederci, neanche Dean vuole crederci. «Sono fiero di te, ragazzo»

Questa è una di quelle stupidissime cose che Dean non si aspetta, che lo fanno irrigidire, non è come se qualcuno gli avesse mai detto di essere fiero di lui, come se Dean si senta fiero di se stesso o si sia mai sentito fiero di se stesso. Bobby mette su una faccia alla _cosa hai da guardare?_ , che lo mette ancora più a disagio – disagio sul serio, non disagio alla lavata di capo – e lo fa sembrare un ragazzino. Bobby sbuffa, gonfiando le guance « _Idiota_ » e «Via da questo ufficio, prima che me ne penta».

Si scopre che Bobby, comunque, deve aiutare Ellen con la cerimonia. Hanno intenzione di organizzarla in una specie di giardino – Dio, questo deve essere Sam, è una cosa troppo da ragazzina per essere di qualsiasi altra persona – e deve aiutare con dei gazebo, o cose simili; e col catering, anche se dubita che Ellen sia così sconsiderata dal lasciare che Bobby pensi anche solo di poter provare ad avvicinarsi al cibo. 

«Perché rispondere ad almeno una chiamata era troppo, vero?»

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo, stringendo il telefono «Sono stato impegnato» serra le labbra e butta giù un «Ho deciso di venire» tutto d'un fiato. C'è un lungo silenzio dall'altra parte del telefono. Si chiede se quello sia davvero sufficiente a zittire Ellen.

«Mi sembra ovvio che lo farai» Ellen non sembra impressionata; sembra solo infastidita, come se non avesse mai preso in considerazione il fatto che Dean potesse non venire e ora gli stesse solo facendo perdere tempo «Avrei preso a calci il tuo culo dal Nebraska fino alla California, se non l'avessi fatto» 

«E porto una persona» 

Doveva proprio dirlo in quel modo, vero? Ellen si ferma, può vederla posare qualsiasi cosa abbia in mano, qualsiasi cosa stia facendo alla roadhouse, e prendere un profondo respiro «Dean Winchester, hai intenzione di portare una delle tue puttanelle alla laurea di tuo fratello?» 

E questo è più o meno quello che fa precipitare la conversazione. Prima di tutto perché Dean non è mai uscito con puttanelle – okay, magari un paio di loro lo erano – e poi perché deve spiegare per almeno dieci fottutissimi minuti perché non c'è nessuna possibilità che Castiel sia una cosa del genere. 

Quando chiude la chiamata, Kevin lo sta fissando «Porti Castiel alla laurea di tuo fratello?» 

Dean apre e chiude la bocca. Perché lo dice in quel modo? Perché lo dice come se fosse rilevante? E poi lui non porta nessuno, è Cas che vuole venire di sua spontanea volontà. Kevin mette su un sorriso, uno furbo che non gli piace e gli mette la pelle d'oca – è un ragazzino, non dovrebbe sorridere in quel modo, quello è un sorriso alla Meg «Dio, amico, sono così felice per voi» 

__

A Benny non sembra importare quello che Dean ha da dire. In realtà, a nessuno sembra importare quello che Dean ha da dire, e i successivi due giorni sono un susseguirsi di scambi di battute e auguri e Garth gli batte il cinque con la faccia di chi sa esattamente per cosa stia battendo il cinque. 

«Come può Garth conoscere Cas?» 

Benny lo guarda come se fosse evidente «Non lo conosce» dice, e prima che Dean possa aggiungere altro «Ma non è come se la voce non si sia sparsa, capisci?» 

No, Dean non capisce, non capisce affatto. Passa tutto il pomeriggio stando dietro a fascicoli di vecchi casi, sentendo gli occhi addosso e trovando decisamente terrificante il modo in cui Kevin continua a ripetergli quanto sia felice. Ash addirittura gli fa un occhiolino. Dean scappa prima di uccidere qualcuno; o di vomitare.

Il giorno dopo, Ellen lo sveglia per dirgli di aver comprato i biglietti aerei. Sotto testo: sei fregato. È tutto nella sua email, per lui e per _la persona_. Odia il modo in cui lo dice, lo irrita perché non c'è niente da presumere, niente da dire; e lo rendono nervoso, come se non fosse già nervoso per la storia di Sam, del modo stupido e imbarazzato in cui gli sorriderà, con lo sguardo gentile ma distante e di quella stronza di Ruby – Dean odia quella stronza di Ruby.

«Non mi importa se siete solo amici o cosa» sbotta Ellen, mentre Dean alza gli occhi al cielo e apre la sua cena precotta «Ma è importante. Per Sam è importante. Quindi non fare cazzate» 

Chiude il telefono prima che Dean possa dire che non ha nessuna intenzione di fare cazzate. Andrà perché è giusto andare. Mangerà qualche tortina, fingerà che vada tutto bene e probabilmente ritornerà a casa in pulman – non può sopravvivere a un' _andata_ e a un _ritorno_ in aereo. Poi il cellulare riprende a squillare – prima è Jo, poi è ancora Ellen, poi Bobby che si lagna di Ellen e che chiede se può fare il doppio turno, il giorno prima di partire, e Dean guarda il suo piatto freddarsi e certo che può fare il doppio turno, un po' di lavoro in più può solo fargli bene, può farlo non pensare e ha bisogno di non pensare. Alla fine di tutta quella merda, smette anche di avere fame e lancia nel cestino qualsiasi cosa stesse per mangiare. Tanto non sembrava veramente commestibile. 

Rimane per qualche secondo a fissare il cestino della spazzatura, come un idiota che sta per avere una crisi di identità su un dannatissimo cestino. Non che stia avendo una crisi di identità, ma quando il telefono squilla di nuovo risponde con un «Dannazione, Jo» perché tanto sa che è Jo, è la più rompi culo di tutti quando ci si mette, e non gli interessa che l'università sia stancante – andiamo, è la fottutissima vita ad essere stancante – lui si prenderà la stanza più grande. Sono adulti, o quantomeno Dean finge di esserlo, quindi dovrebbero smettere di – «Dean?»

Smette di fissare il cestino, boccheggia «Cas?»

Lo sente respirare, lo immagina sorridere in un angolo dell'ospedale, probabilmente nascosto da qualche parte, parlando a voce bassa perché i bambini stanno dormendo, con il telefono che penzola dalla mano come se non sapesse che farci «Anna ha detto di potermi sostituire» annuncia, Dean vorrebbe dire _grazie_ ma non ce la fa «Ci vediamo domani in aeroporto» 


	7. VII

  


Il volo parte alle cinque. Dean passa la mattina in caserma, anche se ufficialmente non dovrebbe stare lì ma dovrebbe stare a casa, a preparare la valigia e stampare la carta d'imbarco e cercare il passaporto, per dirne una. 

«È troppo tardi per viaggiare in macchina?»

Benny ride, è abbastanza furbo dall'offrigli una coca-cola al posto della birra. Se Dean iniziasse a bere alle dieci di mattina – non che non l'abbia mai fatto, non che ne vada molto fiero – probabilmente continuerebbe fino alle dieci di sera e il volo sarebbe anche peggiore di quanto non lo sarebbe normalmente. 

«Non hai più scelta, amico»

Inspira, prendendo un sorso di coca-cola. Benny indossa la tuta gialla, lo ha interrotto durante un allenamento per rivedere dei fascicoli. Deve tenere la mente occupata e non ha voglia di subirsi Garth, giù all'archivio, quindi Benny è più che utile per trasportare documenti e non parlare della sua famiglia; o di Castiel.

«Comunque sono davvero contento, sai, per la cosa della laurea»

O forse no. Forse Dean è destinato a non smettere mai di parlare della sua famiglia. Il punto è che però Benny, negli ultimi tempi, è stato più un fratello di quanto Sam lo sia stato nell'ultimo anno che hanno passato insieme, quindi Dean non gli può solo dirgli di stare zitto. Cioè, può, può eccome, ma invece stira le labbra «Se fai una sola battuta su Cas, giuro che – »

«Dean» lo interrompe «Non voglio dire quello. Sì, anche Cas è importante – voglio dire, per te è importante, ma ci conosciamo da, quanto, sei anni? E ho scoperto che avevi un fratello da Bobby.»

«Andiamo, al tempo non ti conoscevo abbastanza per dirti che avevo un fratello»

Benny alza gli occhi al cielo, sembra considerare l'idea di mandarlo a quel paese «Comunque» continua «È una cosa importante. E la stai affrontando. Brindo a te» alza la coca-cola verso di lui.

Dean si chiede per quanto tempo ancora la gente continuerà a congratularsi perché ha deciso di prendere un dannato aereo per la California. E questo lo riporta al volo; e a Cas; e al fatto che odi volare e che _cristo iddio deve volare_ , e Sam viene scacciato a calci in culo dalla sua mente. Quindi non si preoccupa veramente per tutta la storia mentre butta a caso dei vestiti e l'abito elegante nella valigia, mentre stampa le carte per la compagnia aerea e mentre guida fino all'aeroporto. In realtà, si rende conto di quanto sia messo male solo quando incontra Castiel al gate, con il trolley in una mano e i biglietti nell'altra.

«Ti ho sognato» è quello che Castiel sostituisce a un _ciao_ , guardandolo fitto «Ieri notte, intendo»

Dean stringe tra le mani la carta d'imbarco, stropicciandola, e fa una smorfia, non si farà mettere in imbarazzo da una cosa del genere. Nossignore. «E questo che diavolo significa?»

«Che ti ho sognato» ripete, più lentamente «Eri in un lago e pescavi. Sembravi sereno»

Sa che è Cas, che lo stupore con cui dice queste cose, come se fossero sincere – e lo sono, sincere, è questo il problema – e ci avesse riflettuto su, non dovrebbe sorprenderlo, ma lo fa comunque. «E tu c'eri? Nel sogno, dico»

Valuta la cosa, le rotelline del trolley che vengono posate sul nastro trasportatore «Dovevo consegnarti un messaggio» respira «E l'ho fatto. Però poi _mi hanno trovato_ »

Dean vorrebbe chiedere chi l'abbia trovato, perché il viso di Castiel diventa un po' scuro, come se il sogno non fosse così bello, dopotutto; solo che il ragazzo del chek-In si schiarisce la voce, sembra imbarazzato. Ripete, rivolgendosi a Dean «Signore? Bagaglio a mano o in stiva?» ed è più o meno come la discussione finisce e più o meno come Dean smette di andare nel panico. Almeno finché non è sul dannato aereo e non gliene importa più un cazzo di cosa abbia o non abbia sognato Castiel.

«Ho paura di volare» confessa, mentre le Hostess sistemano le cappelliere e il fiato inizia a mancargli. 

«Lo so»

Dean lo guarda, facendo una smorfia. «Oh, non mi dire, Sherlock» forse è un po' troppo ironico, forse se ne pente perché la paura di volare è una di quelle cose uscite fuori molto prima di anche solo considerare l'idea di prendere un aereo insieme «Dio, ho bisogno di bere»

Solo che effettivamente non riesce a bere, il suo stomaco è un disastro prima ancora che si inizi a decollare e che le sue orecchie si tappino e ha bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e fingere di non star volando, di avere milioni di buone ragioni per odiare volare – si trova in un contenitore per sardine a trentamila piedi, pronto a schiantarsi e morire una morte atroce in mezzo al niente – però la verità è che non ha nessun buon motivo per odiare volare quanto odia volare, il che rende tutto ancora più _patetico_. Soprattutto quando conficca le dita nella mano di Castiel, e quando Cas gliela lascia stringere e stringe a sua volta. 

«Non cadremo» garantisce Castiel, e Dean ha voglia di ridere. Che ne sa lui, del cadere. «Credo che dovresti distrarti»

Dean deglutisce, apre appena un occhio. L'abitacolo grigio dell'aereo e i segnali accesi che gli consigliano di tenere allacciata la cintura e il ronzio del motore non rendono il suo stomaco un posto migliore, per niente. Si fotta, pensa Dean, e non si vuole distrarre, però inizia comunque a canticchiare perché quella è generalmente una cosa che lo calma. Potrebbe soffocare, se non lo facesse, se non si rendesse conto che i suoi polmoni possono ancora funzionare correttamente.

«Sai canticchiando i Metallica?» Castiel lo dice con un tono divertito, mentre accarezza il dorso della sua mano con il pollice, rassicurante, e Dean lo guarda, lo guarda dritto negli occhi e per un momento si dimentica di star volando, è questo quello che gli fa Castiel. Inspira, annuisce una, due, tre volte, con maggior fermezza «Mi aiutano a calmarmi»

Castiel sorride, per un po' canticchia con lui _Some Kind Of Monster_ , acconsentendo a abbassare la tapparella del finestrino. Il resto del viaggio è comunque orribile, c'è una turbolenza in cui Dean ha bisogno di respirare in un dannato sacchetto e in cui l'assistente di volo gli chiede se abbia bisogno di un ansiolitico. Castiel risponde che no, grazie, non ne ha bisogno, posandogli una mano dietro il capo e «Di solito non sto così male» cerca di giustificarsi. Comunque mente. Di solito è peggio. Di solito a quel punto vomita.

Castiel inclina la testa «Non hai bisogno di scusarti»

Invece Dean sente il bisogno di scusarsi «Mio padre mi avrebbe ucciso, per un comportamento simile»

«Anche il mio» Castiel sorride, è grato che lo faccia, è grato che rimanga lì e non aggiunga nessuna stronzata su come dovrebbe stare calmo e si occupi di lui fino alla fine.

__

Arrivano a sera inoltrata, Dean è sudato e potrebbe aver distrutto la mano di Castiel. È felice che non dica niente in proposito, che si limiti a sussurrare «Dean? Dean, siamo atterrati»

L'aeroporto è affollato, Castiel gli compra una bottiglietta d'acqua, gliela passa sulla fronte e sulla nuca mentre cerca di calmarsi. Dean chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare alla sensazione di fresco, al fatto che le dita di Castiel ne approfittino per trovare il suo collo «Hai di nuovo un battito normale» ha la voce concentrata, un po' meno tesa.

Dean sogghigna, non è del tutto certo di quante persone si mettano a prenderti il battito per decidere che hey, hai superato il test anti panico, complimenti e grazie. Castiel, essendo però lo stramboide che è – o un unicorno, Meg una volta ha detto che è un unicorno e Cas l'ha guardata come se fosse pronto ad ucciderla –, gli prende il polso – una, due, tre volte, con un paio di dita, preciso e metodico – fino a che Dean sospira, posa la bottiglietta e apre gli occhi «Possiamo andare»

Fuori è sera, fa freddo e l'aria della California è secca. Castiel si stringe nel suo trench coat, gli lancia un'occhiata e per un attimo Dean si chiede sinceramente perché sia lì, perché sia con lui a fargli da babysitter e non a portare avanti la sua vita; si chiede se ora Castiel faccia parte della sua, di vita, ed è una domanda estremamente stupida.

«Hai noleggiato una macchina da pappone»

Castiel stringe gli occhi, torvo «Mi piace»

« _Pappone_ » sillaba, aprendo lo sportello, beccandosi degli occhi alzati al cielo. Cas poggia lo sguardo su di lui appena aggancia la cintura, nota che gli tremano le mani e Dean potrebbe incolpare la crisi di panico – che probabilmente non è passata per davvero, probabilmente non se ne è andata, e l'unico motivo per cui non è rannicchiato in un angolo a vomitare è perché Castiel è lì e ha abbastanza pazienza da dargli un calcio in culo quando è necessario. 

«Posso prenderti un'altra bottiglietta d'acqua»

Dean lo guarda, quel modo goffo di chi non ha idea di come aiutarti ma ci prova comunque, stringendo una mano sul ginocchio. Si chiede quanto incasinato debba sembrare, per rendere Cas in quel modo; se sia solo colpa dell'aereo o ci sia dell'altro, il fatto che l'ultima volta che ha messo piede in California stava abbandonando quel fratello che aveva ancora bisogno di lui. Scuote la testa, mettendo in moto.

__

Ellen vive nei sobborghi. Dean parcheggia nel vialetto, dietro a una Jeep che non riconosce. Lascia il quadro della macchina acceso. Sono arrivati. Le luci della casa sono spente. Per un momento, l'aereo non gli sembra poi così terribile.

_È terrorizzato_.

Picchietta con le dita sul volante. Sta di nuovo canticchiando i Metallica, questa volta a voce estremamente bassa. Se Castiel dovesse sentirlo, non sa con cosa potrebbe giustificarsi. 

È passato troppo tempo perché le cose non siano cambiate. Vuole dire, la casa è cambiata, ci sono dei fenicotteri finti che fanno capolino nel giardino che prima non c'erano assolutamente, che sono orrendi e che vorrebbe bruciare; e anche la facciata è più chiara, o forse Dean non se la ricorda e basta perché che cazzo, lì ci è cresciuto ma non è come se avesse passato la sua adolescenza a guardare il colore della casa. No, Dean ha passato la sua infanzia a prendersi cura di Sam e a prendersi cura di suo padre e a desiderare che Ellen fosse la sua vera famiglia, anche se non lo era affatto; e quando finalmente John Winchester aveva messo la sua merda da parte e deciso di non fare più su e giù per l'America, Dean era già rovinato.

Abbassa i fari della macchina perché non vuole svegliare nessuno. Guarda di fronte a sé, stringendo le mani sul volante - è ancora in tempo per mettere la retromarcia e tornare in aeroporto e andarsene, vero? Sta facendo un errore. Essere lì è un errore, rimane fermo per quella che sembra un'infinità, ascoltando il respiro di Cas che invece è calmo, e guarda di nuovo la casa – che non è casa sua, quella vera, quella in Kansas (« _Porta tuo fratello fuori più in fretta che puoi e non guardare indietro_ ») che però non c'è più, ma è _casa_ comunque.

Sospira, spegnendo la macchina, immagina di non poterci fare veramente niente. Scende senza fiatare, Castiel lo aiuta con le valigie e lo segue per il vialetto, guardando il giardino con curiosità. 

«Volevo dormire in Motel» spiega, sottovoce, cercando le chiavi in un vaso, perché Jo le perde in continuazione e Ellen le fa sempre trovare una copia di emergenza anche quando Jo è lontana «Ma non me l'hanno permesso» apre la porta sollevando il trolley e fa un cenno a Cas di seguirlo. Si muovono in silenzio, come dei criminali, e Dean sarebbe un ottimo criminale, in grado di entrare in case e rubare cose e non farsi beccare; sicuramente, in grado di passare di fronte alla stanza di Ellen trattenendo il fiato, in punta di piedi. Quando sono al piano superiore, la luce della stanza accesa e la porta chiusa alle spalle, si concede si buttare giù l'aria e di ignorare il modo in cui aver superato il pericolo famiglia lo faccia sentire meglio.

Sa automaticamente quale porta scegliere. Ellen ha scritto nella mail che gli avrebbe preparato la stanza degli ospiti e lui ha preso quella degli ospiti – almeno quella ha un bagno annesso e non è vicino a, tipo, la stanza di Sam, quindi hanno avuto per lo meno un po' di giudizio o rispetto o qualunque nome venga dato al buon senso. Solo che le cose non possono veramente andare così bene, giusto?

«Ho detto che eri solo un amico, lo giuro»

Castiel osserva il letto matrimoniale con sospetto; poi osserva Dean con sospetto, cosa del tutto ingiusta. Infine sembra divertito. Ovviamente non gli hanno creduto sulla cosa dell'amico e basta. Nessuno sembra _mai_ credergli quando si tratta di amici (o _amiche_ ), e non è solo frustrante ma potrebbe mettere Castiel a disagio – dannazione, potrebbe mettere lui a disagio, potrebbe fargli sudare le mani, e a Dean Winchester non sudano le mani, Cristo, ha una dignità – ma se fosse stato qualcuno che si scopava l'avrebbe detto. Ellen non lo conosce per essere stato casto nei suoi anni migliori, se ci fosse stato bisogno di un letto matrimoniale avrebbe parlato di _scopamico_ , per esempio.

«Sembrano aver mal interpretato la parola amico» decide Cas, voltandosi, le mani lungo i fianchi, per niente nel panico come invece lo è Dean. E non dice niente sul letto. _Niente_. Solo apre la valigia e inizia a frugarci dentro, tra spazzolino e pigiama e biancheria, come se non fosse importante. 

La doccia che si fa dopo è breve, gli toglie via l'odore di sudore e la puzza di volo. Il bagno della stanza non è grandissimo, ma Ellen gli ha preparato degli asciugamani e lasciato l'acqua calda aperta, quindi si lava di capelli e si passa le mani sulla faccia e cerca di non pensare a Castiel come vorrebbe pensare a Castiel, perché è nell'altra stanza, e se lo immagina a mettere la valigia a terra, vestito per dormire, e chiedersi se sia giusto o meno cedere il letto a Dean. Invece, quando ritorna in stanza, Castiel non si è messo nessun problema a infilarsi sotto le coperte, voltato di un lato, lasciandogli lo spazio al suo fianco.

Dean deglutisce, muovendosi verso il letto. Col cazzo che riuscirà a dormire, con Cas così vicino dopo che si è immaginato Cas così vicino tante volte, ma si allunga comunque per spegnere le luci. Quantomeno ci deve provare, no?

«Dean?»

Si immobilizza, respirando appena, rimanendo per un attimo sospeso, arcuato sopra Cas con la mano sull'interruttore. Castiel apre gli occhi, gli alza su di lui, solo un piccolo scorcio di blu prima che sia tutto buio e Dean si ritrovi sul materasso, Castiel che gli cinge un fianco, respirandogli vicino, e non può fare altro che sobbalzare e soffocare e oh cazzo non dormirà, non dormirà affatto e passerà tutta la notte col il terrore di addormentarsi e Cas è solo troppo gentile e strano, okay, quindi nel suo mondo quello deve essere, tipo, il modo di tirare su le persone di morale e beh, ora che lo sa può fingere di essere giù di morale molto più spesso e _può_ – 

Dio.

«Stai bene?»

Ed è quella la domanda, quella che sta sulla bocca di Castiel da quando Dean ha messo su la sua virilissima espressione da odio il mondo e la California e gli aerei. Esita, prendendo un respiro profondo «Ho visto mia madre morire in un incendio quando avevo tre anni e ho creduto tutta la vita che fosse morta per colpa mia»

Questa è una cosa grossa da dire. Il genere di cosa che può far calare il silenzio.

Sente il petto di Castiel alzarsi e abbassarsi, i suoi occhi scivolare nei suoi – i loro visi sono vicini, per un attimo ha paura di fare cose stupide e non vuole fare cose stupide, non vuole perdere Cas come ha perso ogni altra dannatissima cosa a cui ha tenuto nella sua vita – e il suo viso farsi serio. Dean si tiene tutto dentro – l'aria, le parole, la rabbia. Invece, respira ancora «Poi mio padre – _non ha retto_. Credo. Chiamava il fuoco il demone dagli occhi gialli» e da parte sua questo è il massimo che abbia mai detto a _chiunque_ sulla sua vita, il massimo che si sia mai concesso di dire a se stesso. Magari sua madre _non_ è morta per colpa sua, ma questo non gli ha impedito di sentirsi in colpa come se fosse colpa sua, di diventare un vigile del fuoco per smettere di sentirsi in colpa. Non ha funzionato, comunque. In realtà è stata la scelta peggiore di sempre, una specie di missione suicida perché ah-ah, ora è in grado di riconoscere una missione suicida quando ne vede una – e il suo lavoro prima era una missione suicida. Per questo Bobby si incazza tanto quando Dean fa cazzate, perché lo sa e lo ha sempre saputo e non crede che l'abbia mai perdonato, per aver deciso di dare così poco valore alla sua vita.

Poi ha smesso di sentirsi in colpa, poi il suo lavoro ha iniziato a piacergli _per davvero_.

Castiel lo sta ancora guardando, c'è qualcosa di magnifico nel modo in cui la sua mano gli accarezza la nuca, in cui le sue dita sono tra i capelli e il suo corpo si incurva, posando la fronte sulla sua e stringendo gli occhi come se volesse fare qualcosa o dire qualcosa ma invece fosse costretto ad ascoltare perché sa che ascoltare adesso è la cosa migliore. «Okay» dice soltanto, sbattendo le palpebre, stringendosi così tanto vicino da far rivalutare a Dean la parola vicino, da far aderire i loro corpi e sa che ora Cas sta per parlare, che sta per essere la persona splendida che è e che Dean non merita affatto di avere al suo fianco – e forse è proprio per questo che fiata un «Sam faceva uso di droghe» 

Castiel ha negli occhi una serietà esemplare. Dean racconta fino a che non si addormenta.

__

Castiel sfila il braccio da sotto la testa di Dean. Lo fa delicatamente, ma – per quanto gentile possa essere – non c'è modo più crudele di lasciarlo. Gli accelera il battito cardiaco, togliendogli il fiato. Lo sveglia.

«È presto» ha la voce roca, si aggrappa alla sua maglia.

Uno sbuffo «Sono le sei»

_Troppo presto_ , vorrebbe dire, ma il materasso è ancora caldo dove prima stava Castiel, si riaddormenta immediatamente.

__

Dopo il patetico show messo in scena la notte prima, Dean non sa se riuscirà a trovare il coraggio per alzarsi dal letto. Ma ha trovato il coraggio per arrivare fino a lì e per mettere in ordine la sua vita e qualcosa gli dice che coraggio o no, sarebbe stato comunque costretto ad alzarsi e smettere di fare la dodicenne incompresa dal mondo.

Gli ci vogliono circa tre minuti di autocommiserazione e pensieri non proprio produttivi per lavarsi la faccia e prendersi a calci fino alla cucina, piena di voci e mormorii e tintinnii di piatti e posate e buon odore. Sente la voce di Ellen rimproverare Bobby, cosa che lo fa sorridere solo per un secondo. Poi si accorgono di lui, e c'è _silenzio_. 

Castiel addenta una mela - a suo agio, sbarbato e pulito e ben vestito - mentre Ellen fa un sorriso e Bobby tiene in mano una caffettiera, più preoccupato di come chiuderla che a borbottare il “ _Buongiorno, principessa_ ” che invece sbuffa comunque sotto i baffi, prima di lasciar perdere del tutto il caffè. Dean stira le labbra, piano, potrebbe anche commuoversi quando Ellen lo abbraccia, scompigliandogli i capelli, chiedendogli se stia mangiando troppo perché è ingrassato – grazie, eh – e dicendo che non chiama abbastanza e «Abbiamo conosciuto il tuo _ospite_ »

Evidenzia la parola così come di solito evidenzia _amica_ nella frase “Dean ha portato un'amica”. Bobby ride come se sapesse benissimo cosa sta per arrivare.

Dean realizza pieno di orrore che Castiel ha conosciuto la sua famiglia. Che si sono presentati e stretti la mano e _hanno parlato_. E Castiel, essendo educato, avrà ascoltato la storia di Come Bobby Sia Finito In South Dakota e risposto alle domande e messo il tavolo e raccontato di quella volta che si è slogato la caviglia giocando a Twister con i bambini e Dean ha dovuto riaccompagnarlo a casa. Crede che sia abbastanza per andare nel panico.

Versa due caffè, sedendosi e passandone uno a Cas, che gli sorride e lo fa sorridere.

Jo si schiarisce la gola. Rumorosamente. Dean deve darle attenzione per forza «Cosa?» le chiede, voltandosi e lasciando che Castiel prenda tra le mani il giornale, iniziando a leggere in silenzio.

«È un pediatra» Jo lo guarda, entrambe le sopracciglia alzate, gli occhi stretti e _mi prendi per il culo, Dean?_ scritto in faccia. Mima _pediatra_ , di nuovo. Si rende conto che Castiel è lì di fronte, vero?

«E cosa?» borbotta, Dean è ancora in pigiama, non ha voglia di tradurre il linguaggio segreto di Jo Harvelle «Ha un lavoro rispettabile»

Riceve in cambio uno sguardo pieno di shock «Da quando esci con persone _rispettabili_?»

Ora dovrebbe dire che è sempre uscito con persone rispettabili, solo che non è vero anche se erano molto più rispettabili delle persone con cui usciva Sam. Però Cas si schiarisce la gola «Non sono affatto rispettabile» prende un sorso di caffè, alzando gli occhi su Dean «Mi piace fingere di esserlo»

Lo fa ridere, giusto un suono sommesso e ordinato, mentre la faccia di Jo si apre, letteralmente, la cosa più divertente che abbia mai visto, e diventa una distesa di sorpresa che muta in tante piccole piaghe. Dean guarda Cas per dirgli che è una persona orribile, e in qualche modo Castiel lo capisce anche se non apre bocca, da qualche parte nel mezzo hanno sviluppato un codice d'intesa. 

«Ti ha già fatto _giocare al dottore_?»

Cas inclina la testa.

Dean tira un calcio a Jo da sotto il tavolo, deve imparare a tenersi la sua merda per sè, e Jo è stata allevata da Ellen, quindi ovvio che ne tiri uno indietro. Sono due esempi di maturità. Cas si inclina verso di Dean, eventualmente, senza staccare gli occhi da Jo «Dovrei dirle che ti ho lasciato toccare il mio stetoscopio?» e Dean si gira verso di lui con la faccia piena di orrore perché a) assolutamente NON deve dire una cosa del genere a voce alta e b) tanto meno a Jo e c) doveva proprio formulare la frase in quel modo? 

«No, non dirle che me l'hai lasciato toccare»

«Toccare cosa?»

Appunto, non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi prendere per il culo per questo, e si volta con in mente di dire a Sam di tenere anche lui la sua merda per sé, ha già una sorella rompi culo ed è Jo, se proprio vuole fare anche lui la sorella rompi culo che lo faccia in un altro momento _o che_ – e apre la bocca e vuole dirlo e Sam è lì, nei suoi due metri d'altezza, in mezzo alla cucina. Lo fissa. Si fissano a vicenda.

Sam sembra enorme e terrorizzato e stupido. Ha l'aria di uno che ha bevuto troppi caffè, i capelli così lunghi che è costretto a tirarseli dietro alle orecchie, la pelle abbronzata e veste un pigiama che è troppo piccolo, le caviglie che escono fuori dai pantaloni e le maniche corte. Sembra... non sa cosa sembri, non dopo sei anni. Sembra più alto, non lo ricordava così alto. Sembra... trova la parola solo dopo, mentre si guardano e vede i suoi occhi diventare rossi, e non crede che possa sopportare suo fratello piangere. 

_(Sobrio)_

Respira _._ Sam sembra sobrio.

«Dean» fiata Sam, tirando indietro le spalle. È come se si aspettasse che Dean potesse colpirlo da un momento all'altro «Ciao»

Continuano a fissarsi. È fottutamene imbarazzante.

«Sam»

Sei anni, pensa, e suo fratello è diventato questo. Non sa cosa vuole fare. Come vuole comportarsi o se sia ancora arrabbiato o se Sam sia arrabbiato o se ci sia un modo per aggiustare quello che ha – no, quello che hanno distrutto. Sa che Cas si alza, che Sam si volta verso di lui; che si presentano, che si stringono la mano, che Sam guarda Cas e poi guarda Dean e gli sorride sembrando _così fiero_. 

«È un pediatra» gli urla Jo a quel punto, mentre Ellen dice «Se ve ne siete accorti, è pronto» e Bobby ride guardando Dean imbronciarsi e dare una gomitata a Sam quando Sam ruba l'ultimo pancake e scoprire che forse sono passati sei fottutissimi anni, ma è comunque tornato a casa.


	8. VIII

La cerimonia di Laurea è prevista per la mattina del giorno dopo, questo significa che ci sono _sul serio_ dei preparativi da fare. 

«Sono imbarazzanti» commenta Dean, una smorfia sulla faccia mentre si infila una maglietta pulita. Castiel lo guarda, seduto sul letto, lo ha riportato su con la scusa di disfare i bagagli e nessuno gli ha creduto. 

«Credo che siano simpatici» Castiel scrolla le spalle, Dean si sente stupido quando realizza che in fondo voleva che si piacessero, Cas e la sua famiglia «Loro mi hanno... _accolto_ » fa un mezzo sorriso, scegliendo le parole e rimettendosi in piedi. Dean respira a pieni polmoni, immagina lo stupore di Ellen nel ritrovarsi Castiel in pigiama in cucina, con quella faccia poco gentile e spaventosa che ha su quando si sveglia, e gli viene da ridere «La mia famiglia non faceva colazione in questo modo»

Sbatte le palpebre, sogghignando appena «Perché, esiste un modo _preciso_ per fare colazione?»

Castiel non sembra ben sicuro di come rispondere, valuta un po' la cosa, stringendo le dita nelle lenzuola che Dean dovrebbe sistemare se quella notte non vuole dormire in un letto distrutto «Michael ha sempre detto che era bene non essere in pigiama» è concentrato come se effettivamente nella sua testa ci fosse tutto un mondo di regole per la buona colazione «E di informare il maggiordomo in anticipo di qualsiasi cambio nella nostra dieta»

La compostezza con cui lo dice è disarmante, Dean semplicemente non c'è la fa e scoppia a ridere, provocando una piega in mezzo alla fronte di Castiel «Perché è così divertente?»

«Niente. È che... tu lo sei, Cas. Sei divertente»

Questo non sembra dare a Castiel la spiegazione che cercava, ma la accetta con uno sguardo smarrito.

«Solo, per favore, dimmi che non ti sei alzato alle sei di mattina per essere _presentabile_ per colazione»

In cambio ottiene uno sguardo bruttissimo, che lo fa ridere anche mentre scendono giù per le scale e Castiel dice «Sono andato a correre» sbuffando e alzando gli occhi come se gli servisse molta più pazienza di quella che in realtà ha – anche se la pazienza di Cas è immensa e Dean pensa di dover essere un po' un caso speciale, per metterla così tanto a dura prova.

«Saresti dovuto rimanere a letto»

Pausa. Cas si ferma «Avrei voluto».

Questa volta la risata di Dean è _isterica_ , mentre entra ancora una volta in cucina, trovando di nuovo tutti lì, questa volta pronti per qualsiasi cosa Ellen abbia in testa di fare. Bobby sembra annoiato «Cosa c'è di così divertente?»

«Io» risponde Castiel, lanciandogli un'occhiata «Dean pensa che sia divertente»

«Oh» Bobby sogghigna «Dean, sei _adorabile_ »

Sam quasi si strozza, scoppiando a ridere, Ellen che alza un sopracciglio e «Andiamo, non vorrete metterlo _a disagio_ »

Jo alza le mani «Assolutamente _no_ »

Sono estremamente ironici. Dean gli ucciderà tutti. Col cavolo che sono simpatici. Castiel però è uno stronzo e invece si diverte alle sue spalle « _Adorabile_ » ripete, vicino al suo orecchio, guardando avanti. 

«Vi detesto» borbotta, ma nessuno lo prende sul serio. 

Vengono informati che possono iniziare a organizzare le cose nei giardini dove si terrà la festa dopo la festa post cerimonia di laurea. Sembra ostico, coinvolge l'aver prenotato un ristorante e un laghetto per le anatre senza anatre dentro. In poche parole, devono lavorare. Dean decide di posticipare la sua morte prendendosi l'impegno di tagliare il prato prima di raggiungere tutti ai giardini – è sicuro che abbiano un nome, uno da ragazzina perché Sam sceglie cose da ragazzina, ma non ha voglia di ricordarlo -, cosa che gli porterà via più o meno tutta la mattinata.

Castiel lo segue mentre si reca nel giardino sul retro; e anche Jo e Sam. In realtà, più che seguirlo chiacchierano con Castiel e non chiedono cose strane. _Ridono._

«Che cacchio è quello»

Non è neanche una domanda. Sa che dovrebbe essere una domanda, ma non è neanche una domanda, esce fuori così velocemente mentre la cosa pelosa e nera e bianca scodinzola verso Sam nel momento in cui aprono la porta sul retro. La cosa _abbaia_ , anche.

Sam sembra offeso. Mette il broncio mentre si china sulla _cosa_ «Quella, _Dean_ » è buffo come a distanza di anni sia ancora in grado di improntare tutta quell'esagerata quantità di fastidio in un nome «Si chiama Amy»

«Qualcuno qui guarda BBC America»

Ma non è come se Sam lo ignorasse, no, assolutamente «Ed è un border collie»

Allora è questo? Sta via per un po' e suo fratello si fa crescere i capelli, mette su una dannata t-shirt hipster e adotta un cane pretenzioso con un nome nerd. Le cose devono essere andare irrimediabilmente male, senza di lui. 

«Sam l'ha portata a casa dopo averla investita» commenta Jo, che forse trova il fatto che non riescano a guardarsi negli occhi insopportabile come lo trova Dean. Cade il silenzio, Sam si china verso il cane e Dean si ricorda di quando era un marmocchio che chiedeva un cucciolo che papà non gli avrebbe mai permesso di tenere. 

«È... carina» Suggerisce. Quantomeno si sta sforzando. 

__

Dean viene lasciato con una copia delle chiavi, la raccomandazione di non incendiare la casa («Sono un dannato vigile del fuoco, andiamo!») e una serie di _blablabla_ di Sam su come dare da mangiare a Amy prima di uscire e altri _blablabla_ certo, come no, stupido cane.

Castiel rimane con lui, fondamentalmente perché Dean ha paura della sua famiglia. Lo aiuta a ripescare la tosatrice dal gazebo degli attrezzi e insiste per fare almeno metà del lavoro; gioca con il cane mentre non ha niente da fare, facendo una micro-espressione di stupore ogni volta che il cane fa qualcosa di nuovo, gli occhi aperti e grandi e sembra un bambino. È ridicolo che Dean lo fissi e _per sbaglio_ rovini le ortensie di Ellen.

Quando Castiel gli da' il cambio, ne approfitta per ripulirsi dal sudore e l'erba e cambiarsi la maglietta, afferrare una bottiglia d'acqua e due bicchieri e tornare fuori, sedendosi sulla veranda. 

«Credo che mi dovrei ripulire, _prima_ » dice, quando Dean gli offre un bicchiere «Puzzo di erba e benzina e _sudore_ » spalanca leggermente gli occhi, forse anche questo rientra nella stranissima educazione da bambino viziato che ha ricevuto. Dean sorride di nuovo, vorrebbe dire col cazzo, può rimanere così quanto vuole, e fissa le goccioline di sudore sulla sua fronte e il modo in cui afferra i lembi della maglietta e la scuote e Dean sente un calore che non ha a che fare con il dannato clima della California. 

«Dopo» decide per lui, cercando di sembrare convincente e ci riesce, Castiel si siede al suo fianco, gambe incrociate. Sorseggia l'acqua.

«Ti avrei offerto una birra ma sono, tipo, le undici di mattina» 

Castiel sorride «Non ti piacciono i cani» non dice niente di inerente, Dean crede che sia semplicemente fatto così, e in qualche modo lo spiazza sempre. Scrolla le spalle, la risposta gli sembra più che ovvia, e in più non suonava proprio come una domanda, quindi si gode il silenzio, guardando un po' il prato tagliato e un po' Cas.

Poi «Sei preoccupato per Sam?»

Dean trattiene il respiro, non ha veramente una risposta, ha creduto di esserlo per tutti quegli anni in cui non si sono parlati, ma adesso si ritrova ad essere relativamente okay. Non pensava che sarebbe mai potuto succedere, Sam che ha una sua vita e Dean che non da' di testa al riguardo; Sam che non prende pillole e non si inietta niente per avere una sua vita.

«Mi hanno detto che è pulito da anni, ormai»

Castiel lo guarda, stringendo le labbra «Avevi paura non lo fosse, però»

Annuisce, non crede di averlo mai detto a voce alta, ma è così «È che... per tante volte Sam ha detto di essere pulito e non lo era, ogni volta gli ho creduto e ogni volta è stato...» _come con nostro padre_ , è quello che non dice, come con tutte le volte in cui sarebbe dovuto essere sobrio e non era sobrio e l'alcool non era il suo problema, in realtà, l'alcool era il veicolo per sopravvivere, se non beveva non tremava e non aveva bisogno _fisicamente_ di bere, non come aveva visto Sam avere fisicamente bisogno di quelle porcate di cui si faceva e correre da Ruby per averle, scomparendo, facendolo impazzire e perché diavolo non rispondeva al telefono, l'ultima volta che suo padre non ha risposto al telefono è morto, Sam avrebbe dovuto rispondere al telefono quando chiamava.

«Ma _sei qui_ » puntualizza Cas «Non credo che i miei fratelli avrebbero fatto lo stesso» si ferma, non lo dice con odio, perché nonostante tutto ama i suoi fratelli anche se forse i suoi fratelli non hanno saputo amarlo abbastanza, non come sarebbe stato giusto amare Cas o come Dean ama Cas. Poi aggiunge «Forse Michael avrebbe mandato un regalo e un biglietto, per scusarsi di non essere potuto venire»

Dean sorride, distratto. «Che coglione» si lascia scappare, e ha paura di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, non si insultano i fratelli degli altri, ma Castiel ride basso «Puoi dirlo»

«E comunque ho quasi rischiato di rimanere a casa, quindi non sono tanto meglio» considera Dean, e riflette che forse è proprio perché Michael avrebbe mandato un regalo e un biglietto e delle patetiche scuse che Cas è lì: per impedirgli di essere come Michael – e forse Dean ha avuto problemi di controllo perché ha passato tutta la sua vita senza avere niente sotto controllo, forse gli ha ancora e non riesce a capirlo; e magari è scappato e ha ignorato suo fratello per sei anni dopo essersi preso cura di lui – dopo avergli insegnato come allacciare le scarpe e come picchiare quando veniva picchiato e aver cacciato i mostri da sotto il suo letto – così come Michael ha allontanato Cas dopo che si è ribellato a ciò che la sua famiglia voleva per lui. Ma Dean _non è comunque_ come Michael. È semplicemente troppo spaventato, paralizzato, deve ancora capire che le cose vanno bene e che il mondo non sta per finire e che può respirare più lentamente.

«Oh» la voce di Castiel è un sospiro, gli occhi che diventano un po' più grandi, e lo guarda come se volesse che Dean prestasse attenzione, come se fosse importante e «Sei molto meglio di lui» viene detto con _rabbia_ , Cas gli sfiora il polso con le dita e Dean le fissa per un attimo, poi annuisce, il battito del cuore stranamente veloce, credeva che si fosse abituato, ormai, a quella cosa.

«Meg dice ho una _cotta_ per te»

Dean sta zitto, Meg dice un sacco di stronzate e non è come se fosse esattamente da prendere sul serio, tranne quando insulta Doctor Sexy e allora è molto da prendere sul serio perché si merita una risposta adeguata; ma per quello no, no, non la prenderà sul serio, fingerà di ignorare come le parole di Cas rimangano in sospeso, e sogghigna, che stronzata, quella è una grande stronzata, stringe gli occhi come se stesse guardando dritto al sole, pensa che sia la tempistica peggiore di sempre e Cas ha sempre avuto una buona tempistica.

« _Cotta_? Cosa siamo, in terza media?» sbuffa Dean, invece di starsene zitto almeno per una volta nella sua vita.

Castiel sogghigna di rimando, lo trova divertente «Dice anche che non se ne sorprende, che ho un debole per gli eroi»

«Non sono un eroe» lo interrompe, sussultando, Meg ha veramente bisogno di farsi vedere da qualcuno, anche se più che altro dice quelle cose per prenderlo in giro, visto che Cas ci crede e sicuramente le avrà fatto la sua più bella faccia colma di vuoto espressivo.

«Lo so» commenta, non capisce dove voglia arrivare «Ma sei un _uomo giusto_ » 

Fa una smorfia «E che diavolo significa?» e guarda altrove e giocherella con il bicchiere ed è tipo la conversazione più strana che abbia mai avuto in vita sua. 

«Che _non_ ho una _cotta_ per te»

Infatti. Meg _mente_ , dice un sacco di stronzate. «Okay»

__

Più tardi, mentre Castiel si ripulisce e Dean sta giocando con la chiavi della macchina, arriva un messaggio da Charlie, in cui lo informa che lavorare per Google la fa sentire come se J.K. Rowling avesse appena pubblicato Storia Di Hogwards, che la mattina dopo si vedranno alla cerimonia e che non vede l'ora di conoscere Cas.

Mette anche un cuoricino dopo il suo nome.

Ah-ah. Okay. Non risponderà, lo farà tra qualche ora, quando quel cuoricino smetterà di disturbarlo. Comunque Charlie e Cas andranno d'accordo, nessun dubbio, magari saranno anche divertenti da vedere insieme. 

«Sei sicuro di essere nel posto giusto?» chiede Cas, dopo, quando un cartello con la scritta Heaven's Hill gli accoglie nei giardini scelti da Sam per la sua cavolo di cerimonia. Dean tira il freno a mano, vede Sam sbracciarsi a cinquanta metri di distanza, circondato da fottute rose e con vicino Ruby, che non si sbraccia perché se c'è una cosa che Dean può dire di lei è che il loro odio è mutuale, e non ha nessuna voglia di fingersi civile semplicemente perché si aspettano che lo sia.

«Rose rosse, amico» sbotta, una parte di lui vuole credere che Sam sia cambiato sul serio. Ma Ruby? Assolutamente no «È _così tanto_ da Sam» poi alza un sopracciglio, girandosi verso di lui e trovandolo con un'espressione un po' accigliata, aggiunge «Hey, tu hai portato dei _fiori rosa_ al mio capezzale. Non puoi parlare»

Castiel lo guarda, tutto serio «Ma tu volevi dei fiori...»

«Non è vero»

«... e la fioraia mi ha garantito che si trattava del colore più appropriato per _rendere felice il proprio partner_ »

E Dean se lo immagina, Castiel che entra in un negozio di fiori è chiede qualcosa di adeguato per un tizio che ha tirato fuori da una casa in fiamme, con lucidità e coscienza, e la commessa che lo guarda e “ _è una metafora, signore?_ ” e la cosa lo fa semplicemente scoppiare a ridere e gli da' una pacca sulla spalla prima di scendere, asciugandosi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi e probabilmente quella è solo una risata isterica, ma chi se ne frega, ne ha il diritto.

«Hai dato da mangiare ad Amy, vero?» è il saluto che riceve, perché suo fratello è un ingrato del cazzo e si preoccupa più del suo stupido cane che del resto del mondo e Dean grugnisce, alzando il mento verso Ruby, che gli sorride. È un sorrisino ironico, ma la terra deve star ruotando nel senso sbagliato se Ruby _gli sorride_. «Ama più il suo stupido cane che se stesso» 

Sam mette il broncio «Dean ama più la sua macchina che se stesso» e questo è quello che accade prima che Bobby lanci loro l'urlo di tornare a lavorare. La festa sarà all'aperto, devono allestire dei gazebo e portare fuori dei tavoli e le cose vanno bene, perché nessuno lo lascia veramente mai solo con Sam – non sa se riuscirebbe a stare solo con Sam. Possono essere educati, possono parlare tra di loro e fingere che non sia successo niente, perché è questo che hanno fatto durante la loro vita, fingere che non sia successo niente, anche se qualcosa prude ed è imbarazzante vedere come cerchino di essere okay quando non lo sono affatto, sorridendo nervosamente e scambiandosi questo o quel ricordo mentre Jo ride e tira fuori un'altra memoria ancora. Ruby e Cas sono disorientati, ascoltano e si lanciano sguardi silenziosi, come se si stessero studiando a vicenda.

Ma Ellen, Bobby e Jo rapiscono Sam e Cas per tirare fuori non sa cosa dalla stupida Jeep che risulta essere di Ellen, e Dean rimane con Ruby e le cose smettono di andare bene.

Lavorano in silenzio per qualche minuto, Dean può _sentire_ il suo sguardo addosso. Si ferma. Credeva di non poterlo affrontare, invece scopre tutto il contrario: può farlo «Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» suona sulla difensiva, ma non crede che ci sia un modo per parlare con la ex-spacciatrice-e-attuale-ragazza del tuo a-quanto-pare-ex-tossicodipendente fratello minore senza sembrarlo. La cosa è che anche Ruby sembra pulita, sembra più sana, con quel sorriso enorme che rivolge di tanto in tanto a Sam e che non le aveva mai visto fare prima, come se lo amasse per davvero, come se fossero felici. 

Non sa come sia stata la vita di Ruby, non la conosce, l'ha solo odiata senza fare domande e non gli interessava sapere niente di più, niente che non la rendesse solo la spacciatrice, perché allora avrebbe dovuto ammettere che non era semplicemente cattiva e che non era stata lei a rendere Sam cattivo e che c'era _dell'altro_. 

Ruby indugia, ecco una delle altre cose che non le ha mai visto fare. È sempre stata sicura di sé, sfrontata come può esserlo chi dalla vita ha avuto tutto, ma quel tutto era pieno di vuoto «Sto considerando l'idea di chiederti scusa» 

Dean contrae la mascella. Vorrebbe ridere «Per aver reso mio fratello un tossicodipendente?»

Quel che non si aspetta è una risata in cambio «Questo è proprio da te, Dean» e vorrebbe prenderla a calci, crede che potrebbe farlo, anche se rende felice suo fratello e quelle porcate simili. _Proprio da lui?_ Non sa se si rende conto cosa sia stato, andarsene perché ogni volta che suo fratello si ripuliva, lei era lì con qualcosa di nuovo, con una droga più buona e tutto iniziava da capo, in loop, ancora e ancora, come in un incubo da cui non c'era nessun modo di uscire seguendo le regole con cui era abituato a giocare; e ogni volta teneva a mente i dettagli e cambiava piccole cose ma il risultato era uguale, Sam ritornava a essere terribile e arrabbiato e dipendente ogni volta. 

«Non ho reso tuo fratello un bel niente. È stato lui a venire da me»

Respira, ora. Piano, ha il fiato rotto «Cosa?» 

Si sorprende della cautela con cui Ruby lo dice, con cui abbandona il suo tono sprezzante e forse non si piacciono e non si piaceranno mai, ma per un attimo, uno soltanto, non gli sembra la stronza che invece è «Quando eravamo al College. È stato lui a venire da me, ha iniziato con cose leggere, come tutti, ma poi non gli sono più bastate ed era... eccitante» si ferma, mordendosi le labbra «Tuo fratello era eccitante, quando si faceva, si sentiva _potente_ , libero da... dalla sua famiglia» 

_Da te_ è quello che non dice.

Dean crede di aver bisogno di vomitare. Sapeva che tornando se lo sarebbe trovato di fronte, chi vuole prendere in giro, è proprio perché ha ammesso quella merda che la sua vita non ha preso una piega estremamente scadente. Sentirselo dire a voce alta è un altro paio di maniche. Fortunatamente, mantiene il controllo di se stesso e non cosparge Ruby di insulti «Okay» fiata, con la gola chiusa «Accetto le tue dannatissime scuse»

Si guardano.

«Credi che adesso dovremmo, non so, prenderci tutti per mano e correre incontro al tramonto come una famiglia felice?»

Dean – oh, figlia di puttana – si fa scappare un sogghigno. Quello è rompere la tensione «No. E non dirlo a Sam, potrebbe volerlo fare»

Ruby non sorride, ma la faccia che fa ci va molto vicino «Ci puoi scommettere» 

__

Cas torna – un'infinità di tempo dopo – con una mano fasciata. Si siede al suo fianco, sul prato, dietro un cespuglio di rose dove si è rifugiato per sfuggire ai patetici tentativi di Sam di fare conversazione. 

Ha bisogno di una pausa.

«Stavamo trasportando un tavolo, Jo l'ha lasciato per un attimo ed era troppo pesante per una persona sola» spiega, e Dean sente improvvisamente il bisogno di trovare Jo e urlarle contro. Cas è un fottuto medico, no, hai presente, quelli che con le mani _curano gli altri_ , quindi la afferra solo per determinare il danno, non perché è preoccupato, assolutamente, Cas è adulto e solo perché ha delle mani che hanno fatto cose terribili nelle sue peggiori fantasie, non significa che abbia effettivamente bisogno che Dean si preoccupi per una stupida mano.

«Stai bene?» 

È Castiel a chiederlo. Dean alza il viso per trovarselo vicino, abbassa gli occhi sulle sue labbra e poi gli rialza, nervoso, Cas è un amico. Non sa come sia successo o dove o quando sia stato quello stupidissimo momento in cui abbiano iniziato a condividere cose, a riempire lo spazio nel mezzo con dettagli della loro vita – l'hanno creato man mano che andavano avanti. 

«Credo di sì» e si sorprende ad essere sincero, nonostante tutto. Castiel non si muove, gli respira sulle labbra, distratto. 

«Sam è una brava persona»

Deglutisce. Forse. Non lo sa. Spera lo sia. «A volte penso che tu abbia una strana concezione di brava persona»

Castiel fa una minuscola espressione, stringe gli occhi «Cosa vuoi dire?»

Alza le spalle «Una volta l'hai detto anche di me, che sono una brava persona» borbotta, sa che il punto non è quello. Più che altro ha quest'idea che Cas non abbia mai incontrato tante brave persone nella sua vita o che non ne incontri da abbastanza tempo da non sapere più come sono fatte, anche se sì, Dean l'ha visto avere a che fare con persone che non gli piacevano e cazzo se Cas sa fare paura.

«Tu... non ritieni di esserlo» Castiel muove le labbra piano, in una realizzazione appena udibile, assottigliando ancora di più gli occhi mentre inclina la testa. Dio, perché è così vicino? perché non può mantenere i suoi spazi personali? «Sei la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto, Dean»

Dean lo fissa.

Realizza di starlo baciando solo dopo, quando il terrore (di perderlo) lo colpisce dritto allo stomaco, lo fa schiantare rapidamente contro la realtà. E la realtà è fredda e brutta, piena di cazzate che Dean fa perché no, non poteva non farlo, non poteva solo rimanere al suo posto, e forse – forse forse forse – se si scansa abbastanza velocemente le conseguenze non saranno imbarazzanti o dolorose. Ma Dean annaspa, non vuole allontanarsi e si ritrova costretto a farlo comunque, saltando bruscamente all'indietro.

Merda.

Castiel ha lo sguardo lucido.

( _Merda merda merda merda_ )

Non lo guarda negli occhi. Non lo guarda affatto. 


	9. IX

Il ritorno dal giardino è silenzioso. Cas giocherella con la radio mentre Dean guida, lanciando sguardi alla punta delle sue dita che, di tanto in tanto, premono per cambiare stazione. Cerca di non distrarsi. A Castiel evidentemente non importa essere stato baciato, ma a Dean importa averlo baciato e che diamine, perché questo deve essere imbarazzante per lui quando è Cas quello imbarazzante che si veste da clown due volte a settimana perché crede che se metterà abbastanza cerone in faccia allora i bambini dimenticheranno di essere dei bambini malati.

Quando parcheggiano, Dean scende velocemente e entra aggressivamente in casa. Castiel gli lancia uno sguardo di sincera apprensione.

«Problemi in paradiso?» chiede Sam, con il tono che – ricorda Dean - usava quando era stato suo fratello; quindi si ferma e non gli risponde male, lo guarda, Sam che ha la sua faccia da puttanella e Dean che non fa una smorfia, perché non credeva che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui vedere la faccia da puttanella di Sam lo avrebbe reso felice. E forse lo deve fissare un po' troppo perché Sam strizza gli occhi come se Dean avesse qualcosa di strano sul viso, fanculo, sta fissando il suo fratellino troppo cresciuto che è pulito ed è felice – anche se è con quella stronza di Ruby. 

«Hai bisogno di un taglio di capelli» dice lucidamente, e magari lui e Sam non sono più quelli di una volta – Dean capisce che è un bene e c'è qualcosa di doloroso nel rendersi conto che Sam senza di lui è una persona migliore di quanto lo sia mai – ma riesce ancora a riconoscere un “ _urg, Dean_ ” quando lo vede. 

Scappa prima di avere una risposta. Decide che se Cas non ne vuole parlare, allora non ne parlerà.

Il resto della giornata è in realtà un continuo organizzare – i posti e chiamare il ristorante per dire dei gazebo e parlare di anatre e le persone. Ci sono circa trenta invitati, amici di Sam che Dean non conosce perché immagina non frequenti più le stesse persone di prima. Passa un'interna ora al telefono, spiegando come arrivare, dove parcheggiare, come fare per non finire nel lago, e c'è una ragazza di nome Becky che, nonostante sembri fuori almeno quanto un balcone, inizia a piacergli dopo il «Ha scelto le rose, vero?» disgustato.

Castiel viene rapito prima da Bobby e poi da Ellen e infine sembra stringere una strana intesa con Sam, gli lancia qualche sorriso quando lo vede, Dean sente il suo stomaco contrarsi. È enormemente strano vedersi di nuovo in quel modo, con l'odore della casa di Ellen e gli insulti di Jo e le battutine odiose di Ruby, a volte lo fanno sentire come se non se ne fosse mai andato. 

«Quindi, come hai conosciuto Dean?» 

Chiede Jo a un certo punto, ed ha l'attenzione di tutti. Castiel risponde senza cambiare minimamente espressione, continuando a fare quello che sta facendo «Dean mi ha salvato la vita» 

C'è un momento di silenzio. Dean viene guardato da occhi colmi di stupore.

«Non è come se gli avessi, sì, sul serio salvato la vita» tenta di giustificarsi, passandosi dietro la nuca. Ora vuole proprio vedere come riuscirà a spiegarla. «C'era un incendio e sono entrato per portarlo fuori ma alla fine lui ha salvato me» 

Il silenzio si fa sempre più cupo. Castiel ora lo sta guardando. Sam cerca di mostrarsi il più gentile possibile «Sembra complicato» 

Dean ricambia l'occhiata di Cas. Sì, complicato. 

Non aggiungono altro, riprendono pacificamente a fare quello che stavano facendo, Dean sente qualche domanda volare verso Castiel, la sua famiglia vuole sul serio sapere qualcosa di lui, se si possono fidare.

«Inizio ad aver paura» commenta Castiel dopo cena, le labbra arricciate. Dean sogghigna, fa bene ad avere paura, dovrebbe essere terrorizzato, perché il prossimo passo sarà chiedergli il codice di prevenzione sociale e domandargli se è pro o contro lo sfruttamento animale e quella risposta potrebbe o non potrebbe determinare la sua prossima adesione forzata a una manifestazione di Sam per la liberazione dei porcellini d'india o qualcosa del genere. «Non so se mi sto comportando nel modo giusto» 

Dean pensa che l'ultima volta in cui la sua famiglia l'ha visto era pieno lividi e rabbia e odio che era per lo più per se stesso e se ne era andato sbattendo le porte, e quello è non comportarsi nel modo giusto anche se Castiel dice che Dean è un uomo giusto. Una roba del genere poteva uscire solo da uno così «Stai andando alla grande» è sincero, non è da tutti stare dietro a Bobby mentre cerca di convincerti che le anatre sono molto meglio arrosto che in un cavolo di stagno «Comunque credo che spaventarti sia il loro scopo»

Castiel sbatte le palpebre «Ho frequentato un collegio Cattolico» dichiara, muovendosi verso il letto «Credo di poter sopravvivere»

L'immagine di Cas che mantiene la sua faccia di pietra mentre Jo cerca di metterlo a disagio – non ha ancora iniziato ad elencare tutte le ragazze con cui Dean è più o meno uscito ma con cui ha sicuramente scopato, quindi è sicuro che lo farà per metterlo alla prova – lo fa immediatamente sorridere, è Jo quella che non riuscirà a sopravvivere ma non ha alcuna intenzione di dirglielo, vuole godersela finché può. Si scopre a sorridere e chiedere «Collegio cattolico?»

«La mia famiglia è molto credente» conferma Castiel, molleggiando sul materasso e scavando tra le coperte finché non trova il modo di disfarle abbastanza e ficcarsi dentro il lenzuolo «Ho frequentato dai dodici anni, me ne sono andato quando sono stato ammesso all'università»

Per qualche motivo, non suona come una cosa felice. Castiel lo guarda come se si aspettasse che Dean faccia qualcosa, infine sbuffa scocciato «Hai intenzione di venire a letto o continuerai a fissarmi?» e comunque non lo stava fissando, che diavolo, stavano parlando, è normale guardare le persone con cui si parla, ma Cas non ha il tono di uno aperto a contrattazioni. Questa volta spegne la luce prima di coricarsi, rimane nei suoi spazi come se fosse un bravo ragazzo e non uno che ha paura delle conseguenze delle sue azioni, rimanendo stoicamente fermo finché Castiel non lo cinge per i fianchi, incastrando le loro gambe e fa caldo per stare in quel modo, ma Dean deglutisce. Non osa dire niente, quando Cas si accorge che è nervoso – non può essere così evidente – semplicemente si sporge in avanti e lo bacia a fior di labbra, e mentre Cas si addormenta, perché lo stronzo dorme bene, Dean rimane sveglio a chiedersi cosa diavolo stia succedendo alla sua vita.

__

Alla fine si addormenta, ma è un sonno agitato e breve. Si risveglia nel mezzo della notte, il respiro di Castiel addosso, e decide, con maggiore lucidità, di non essere nelle condizioni di tornare a dormire. Si sfila dalle coperte senza fare rumore, scendendo le scale fino alla cucina.

È lì che trova Sam, una mano tra i capelli e i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo, leggendo un libro con l'aria di chi le parole non le sta vedendo per davvero. Domani suo fratello sarà un dannato avvocato. Papà ne sarebbe disgustato, Dean si scopre ad essere immensamente fiero. 

Sam si accorge di lui prima che Dean si renda conto di essersi perso in qualche pensiero, e sorride con un sorriso docile, piccolo, che lo fa sembrare un bambino e che gli ricorda di aver dato tutto ciò che poteva dare, a quel sorriso, e che ancora avrebbe voluto poter dargli qualcosa di più. 

«Hey» Sam si schiarisce la voce «Sei sveglio»

A quanto pare, la brillante logica di Sam non è cambiata negli anni. È una cosa di famiglia, la logica dei Winchester. Dean alza le spalle «Non riuscivo a dormire» e rimane fermo, non sa come guardarlo in faccia. Non sono le menzogne o Ruby o tutte le cose che si sono urlati o come entrambi siano stati spezzati dopo la morte del padre, no, c'è un'intera libreria di orrori che dovrebbe non permettere a Dean di guardare suo fratello in faccia, cose che entrambi hanno fatto e di cui entrambi si vergognano. Eppure ha ancora negli occhi il viso di Sam, quel giorno, come l'abbia guardato, la rabbia con cui l'ha fatto perché Dean era proprio come loro padre e si è comportato nello stesso modo, vattene, non tornare mai più, se te ne vai è finita. Aveva fatto in modo che finisse davvero. Era scappato perché se Sam fosse tornato, Dean non l'avrebbe lasciato andare.

«Ruby ha detto che avete parlato» Sam ci mette tutta la sua volontà per non sembrare scosso, si adagia sullo schienale della sedia, indeciso se alzarsi in piedi o meno, e inizia a respirare come se si stesse preparando per un discorso «Che... eri _tranquillo_ » 

Sceglie proprio quella parola. Dean non sa cosa deve sembrare, ma no, non è tranquillo, gli è impossibile esserlo. Sa anche altre cose, su Sam. Sa che ha iniziato a fare Yoga, che la mattina va a correre e che è immerso nella merda del mangiare biologico a tal punto che tutte le domeniche mattina trascina Ruby in una fattoria nel mezzo del niente appositamente per comprare uno strano tipo di pomodori. Sa che mangia tofu e che lo fa solo perché è una di quelle strane creature geneticamente uscite male a cui il tofu piace per il suo sapore e non per le sue proprietà. Sa che sta prendendo una laurea con il massimo dei voti, che ogni natale chiede a Ellen di invitare Dean per la vigilia e che se anche Ellen glielo ha chiesto tutti gli anni e Bobby gli ha riferito che lo faceva per Sam, Dean ha sempre detto di no.

Di quel Sam, quello di cui gli hanno solo parlato, Dean non sa niente. Sa dell'altro Sam, quello che credeva di conoscere ma che forse aveva solo voluto vedere come voleva vederlo. 

«Mi dispiace» fiata Sam tutto insieme, gli occhi lucidi e cerchiati di rosso, Dean indietreggia come se fosse appena stato pugnalato in pieno petto, il dolore è lo stesso. Poi però avanza, è scappato abbastanza «Io... so che dopo la morte di papà nessuno di noi era... se stesso, da un po', e che non ho giustificazioni e» respira ancora, giura che se si metterà a piangere Dean lo strozzerà «Non ha nessun motivo per credermi, ma sono pulito e _mi dispiace_ »

«Sam» lo ferma, con cautela, le mani di Sam tremano «Non devi se... »

«No, _devo_ » sputa Sam, lentamente, emettendo un verso strozzato «Sono stato una persona orribile. Ho rubato dal tuo portafoglio, ti ho mentito e sono scappato dalla riabilitazione» si ferma, per qualche motivo sentirgli dire quelle cose è come rivivere tutto da capo, questa volta Dean ha bisogno di sedersi.

«Ti ho buttato addosso ogni colpa, ho mandato all'aria ogni sacrificio tu abbia mai fatto per crescermi e Dio, Dean, ti ho allontanato quando volevi aiutarmi»

Sì, lo ricorda, ricorda tutto. Ha fatto del suo meglio per chiudere quella parentesi e seppellire tutto, ma non è così che funziona se non vuoi portarti dietro trent'anni di sensi di colpa. Dean è cocciuto anche con se stesso, ma forse sta invecchiando e non ha più l'età per sopportare. Ha raccontato a Cas della sua infanzia, di come suo padre non fosse stato in grado di essere un padre, di come abbiano viaggiato da un motel a all'altro senza mai fermarsi, di come John avesse tendenza a scomparire lasciandoli da Bobby e come si sia dovuto fermare a causa di Ellen. Gli ha raccontato che ha tirato su Sam, che lo ha sempre protetto e che quello era la missione della sua vita prima di rendersi conto che non poteva fare di suo fratello il motivo per cui vivere la sua vita, e che per rendersene conto aveva dovuto vedere Sam trasformarsi da un adolescente che si era legato a un albero per non farlo abbattere a un adulto incapace di prendersi cura di se stesso, incapace di venire a patti con la vita e di come Dean avesse dovuto abbandonarlo; peggio, gli ha raccontato anche di quello che era diventato senza Sam, di quanto patetico e miserabile fosse stato.

«Ti ho urlato contro, ti ho _picchiato_ » dice, con voce roca «E vorrei dire di non essere stato me stesso, ma lo ero»

Dean ha la gola annodata «Ti ho detto di non tornare mai più» non sa cosa vuole dire con quello, in fondo non ha ancora capito se sia stata una buona decisione «Sono scappato» 

Si rende conto di aver passato così tanto tempo ad essere arrabbiato e ferito e ad aver paura (che Sam non lo perdonasse) da dimenticare quanto fosse stato rotto. Da dimenticare di non esserlo più. Che ogni attimo passato lontano da Sam avesse fatto male come sale su una ferita.

«No, tu non sei...» ha il fiato pesante, le spalle si alzando e si abbassano velocemente «Non sei scappato. Non è colpa tua.»

«Lo so» e si sorprende di saperlo sul serio, anche se non l'aveva mai realizzato. E avverte Sam abbracciarlo in una presa storta, piegata in avanti, con le mani enormi e tutto il peso su Dean, un singhiozzo senza piangere «Grazie» dice, e Dean non sa per cosa lo stia ringraziando – per essere lì o per averlo cresciuto o per averlo portato fuori da una casa in fiamme quando era solo un bambino – ma decide di prendere i suoi ringraziamenti a piene mani e ricambia l'abbraccio.

«Ho ancora un sacco di cose da dirti» Sam si allontana con un sorriso appena accennato «Ho... una lista. Di scuse»

Dean alza le sopracciglia «Hai fatto la lista delle cose per cui dovresti scusarti?»

Annuisce.

«Dio, deve essere lunga»

Lo sente ridacchiare, ha idea che dovranno sedersi e aggiornarsi su quello che si sono persi delle reciproche vite. Ci metteranno un'eternità.

«E... voglio dirti che...»

A quanto pare, c'è altro. C'è un mare di stelle negli occhi da cucciolo di Sam.

«Domani chiederò a Ruby di, insomma, sposarmi» dichiara, guardandosi intorno imbarazzato, diventando addirittura rosso, con il tono di un cospiratore maldestro e che cacchio no, aspetta, no, va bene la chiacchierata con il momento da film per ragazzine, ha quasi deciso che gli va bene avere momenti da ragazzine con Sam o un'ora gay, va bene, ma quello, vuole dire, Ruby e matrimonio non stanno bene nella stessa frase. Poi però Sam sorride ed è un sorriso enorme. Dean non sa quando è stata l'ultima volta che l'ha visto sorridere in quel modo.

(«È un incubo»

«Il tuo entusiasmo è senza prezzo, Dean»)

__

«Dean?»

Non ci mette molto tempo per tornare in stanza, la voce di Cas è appena udibile, accompagnata da un grugnito quando il materasso si abbassa sotto il peso di Dean. Intrufola un piede tra le sue gambe, credeva di aver fatto piano, dannazione «Ti ho svegliato?»

Castiel apre gli occhi – Dean scopre di star tremando, le mani incerte che cercano il groviglio di lenzuola e il suono fastidioso del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. È strano, come funzionino certe cose, come _ora_ il petto faccia male – Sam che è pulito e sano e chiede a Ruby si sposarlo, Dean che non si fida di Sam ma per un attimo può credere che possono imparare a essere di nuovo fratelli. «Sì» mormora Cas, Dean è così vicino da poter vedere ogni ciglia «Ma non è importante»

«Ho parlato con Sam» inghiotte un respiro e lo butta giù dal naso, pensa che rimarrà così ancora per un po' e che in fondo va bene dare un po' di matto, Castiel gli accarezza il viso e questa volta sente le sue labbra distendesi in un sorriso, qualsiasi cosa significhi quello che Cas sta facendo «Credo di essere parecchio incasinato» 

Castiel aggrotta la fronte, sembra ancora addormentato, non pienamente consapevole e fiata «Non mi sembri incasinato» sulle sue labbra, prima che lo baci lentamente e a lungo e senza che Dean possa fare o voglia fare niente se non assecondarlo, lasciare che Castiel lo baci con tutta la calma di cui Dean ha bisogno, fino a che le sue mani non smettono di tremare, fino a che Cas non si addormenta di nuovo, lasciando esausto, con il cuore più veloce di prima e i pantaloni stretti e una maledizione a fior di labbra per essersi ridotto in quel modo perché è un coglione, davvero un coglione. 

Il giorno dopo è il Gran Giorno. Sam si sveglia in modalità primadonna, facendo su e giù per la stanza mentre Castiel – che bacia e viene baciato ed è solo un bacio (okay, non proprio uno) per l'amor di Dio – imburra una fetta di pan tostato, osservando con aria lievemente affascinata il burro di arachidi che Jo gli consiglia di mettere sul burro. «Ma è burro» Castiel fa una pausa tragica, stringendo gli occhi «Sopra _altro_ burro» perché evidentemente da dove viene lui si fa un solo strato di burro o il burro non c'è affatto.

Sam si passa una mano tra i capelli, lo vede molleggiare sulle gambe e dire che arriveranno in ritardo e che tutto andrà male, Dean deve afferrarlo per un braccio e costringerlo a mangiare prima di spedirlo a fare una doccia sennò poi saranno davvero in ritardo.

Castiel lo aiuta a fare il letto, tirando il lenzuolo dall'altro lato del letto matrimoniale. Dean ne osserva i lineamenti concentrati, poi il sorriso che gli rivolge quando si rende conto di essere fissato «Puoi iniziare a fare la doccia, se vuoi» borbotta, non ha una scusa migliore e comunque Sam avrebbe iniziato a rompere se non fossero stati pronti nel momento in cui avrebbero dovuto essere pronti. Vuole evitare di ripetere la degradante esperienza del ballo dell'ultimo anno e i _mi stai rovinando la serata_ e le liti in macchina all'andata e al ritorno.

Accettando la sua richiesta, Castiel tira fuori una bustina di plastica e un completo scuro che posa sul letto e sparisce dietro la porta del bagno, mentre Dean ricorda che il suo completo ha invece bisogno di essere stirato. Non era del tutto convinto che l'avrebbe davvero dovuto usare, si era limitato a buttarlo in mezzo, tra un cambio e l'altro, nel caso che Sam si dovesse laureare proprio quel fine settimana e che le cose si fossero spinte fino al punto in cui avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla cerimonia invece di cambiare idea, tornare sui propri passi e lasciare perdere quella buffonata.

Castiel è veloce, Dean attende fuori dalla porta, sopra le lenzuola increspate e che profumano dello stesso ammorbidente che Ellen usava da quando era un ragazzino, con il suo vestito ormai stirato e appeso in una gruccia. Ovviamente quando esce dalla doccia lo fa in boxer, strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano. Ovviamente Dean decide di passargli a fianco a testa bassa, il mondo non è mai stato tanto crudele quanto in quel momento o in tutti quei momenti successivi in cui Castiel si sta allacciando le scarpe e mettendo poltiglie sui capelli e Dean si sta occupando di abbottonarsi la camicia e sta fingendo di non aver visto come gli occhi di Cas abbiano notato il tatuaggio sotto lo sterno e sì, ha una storia che un giorno gli racconterà.

Tanto tempo fa, Dean si sarebbe sentito a disagio in giacca e cravatta, ed è il genere di cose che gli saltano in mente quando si sistema i polsini, prima di stringere meglio il nodo della cravatta e okay, ora è pronto, Sam non potrà dire che non si è fatto bello per il suo ballo.

Poi c'è Castiel, con i capelli tirati all'indietro e un completo scuro, il trench coat addosso e sembrerebbe quasi impeccabile, quasi uscito dagli anni quaranta se fosse capace di stringere la cravatta in grazia di Dio «Hey, Costantine» Dean alza il mento verso di lui, Castiel lo guarda senza espressione e lo fa sbuffare. Agisce ancor prima di pensare e chi se ne frega, dopotutto o quello o afferrare quella stupida cravatta e buttare a terra quel cazzo di trench coat e col cavolo che Sam li vedrà uscire fuori dalla stanza. Quindi sistema il nodo e lo raddrizza, alzando gli occhi solo quando ha finito «Amico, lasciati dire che hai un problema con le cravatte» 

(«Dean?» 

«Uhm?»

«Chi è Costantine?»)

____

Al piano di sotto sono già tutti pronti, Dean e Cas sono gli ultimi ad arrivare.

Scopre così che Ellen e Bobby hanno passato le ultime ore a urlarsi contro, perché mentre Ellen ha deciso di assecondare le manie di Sam e di vestirsi per bene, Bobby col cavolo che abbandonerà il suo berretto da baseball per un cerimonia sotto il sole che si terrà a metà mattina nella dannatissima California – e apparentemente, a quanto Jo riferisce, sembra averla vinta. Ruby fa da sostegno morale, ma siccome è Ruby e siccome il sostegno morale non è proprio fatto per lei, è tutto meno che di sostegno, e Dean è costretto a prendere un profondo respiro e cercare di far andare le cose per il verso giusto. 

Quindi iniziano a caricare le macchine con le cose che serviranno _dopo_ , per la festa. Bobby lo spedisce addirittura a recuperare non sa che libro di non sa che cosa per non sa quale motivo nel suo studio, incrociando Sam solo di sfuggita e facendogli venire in mente che in tutto quel casino non l'aveva ancora visto. Per un attimo sente freddo. Magari potrà riuscire a perdonare Sam o pensare di farlo, ma è troppo presto per lavorare sulla storia della fiducia, e sente che qualcosa non va, quindi lo segue dimenticandosi del libro «Hey» lo ferma in mezzo al corridoio, tutti gli altri sono fuori.

Sam, realizza Dean, sta tremando. Si acciglia, deglutendo. «Sam?»

Piano, Sam si volta, Dean per un secondo trattiene il respiro, ha paura di quello che potrebbe trovare in Sam. Col cazzo che è pulito. Quante altre volte gliel'ha detto? Quante altre volte ha chiesto scusa, giurato, supplicato? C'è un groppo terrore (“Avevi un solo compito, Dean, e sei riuscito a mandarlo a puttane”) che gli chiude la gola, ma respira e stringe i denti. Sam ha le labbra che tremano, gli occhi cercati di rosso e – il groppo si scioglie, piano, lascia una sgradevole sensazione dietro di sé – è solo questo. Il viso di Dean si distende, non si era reso conto di aver stretto i pugni. 

«Sto affrontando un momento» Sam abbassa le spalle, tentando di sembrare convincente. Non lo sembra affatto. «È tutto sotto controllo» 

«Non sembri _per niente_ sotto controllo»

«Sto bene» 

È un pessimo bugiardo. Eccetto quando si tratta di nascondere aghi e di tradire suo fratello, in quel caso è un ottimo bugiardo. Ma anche Dean lo è – quando vuoi veramente, veramente qualcosa, devi mentire, ed è una cosa che sembra essere genetica, nella loro famiglia. E quindi non vuole che riprendano a mentirsi, non questa volta, a dirsi che stanno bene quando diavolo, non stanno affatto bene. Dean non sta bene, non in mezzo a tutta la sua famiglia e ha Cas e a Sam – sembra irreale, non sembra neanche la sua vita ma è la sua vita. 

«Stai tremando» gli fa notare Dean, mettendo le mani in tasca. Su, Sam, è ora di parlare dei tuoi sentimenti, sei tu quello che ha sempre rotto per farlo.

«Sono nervoso» 

«Lo vedo» 

Pausa. C'è un silenzio imbarazzante che Dean non sa veramente come riempire. Vede Sam agitarsi, boccheggiare e poi tornare indietro, come se stesse inseguendo i propri pensieri, come quando aveva dodici anni e improvvisamente aveva crisi di coscienza sulle balene o i Klingon. «Sto bene, sul serio» inizia, prendendosi i suoi tempi, non che Dean gli creda, ma può aspettare ancora un po' prima di perdere la pazienza «È solo che... è tutto così _strano_ » sbriciola la parola _strano_ dietro di sé, gesticolando, passandosi una mano nei capelli e alzando lo sguardo «Tu che sei qui e stai bene e io che – sono pulito, ma essere puliti e funzionali non significa non doverci lavorare costantemente, non desiderare giorno dopo giorno di _tornare indietro_ e _averne_ _bisogno_ » 

Per un momento, Dean trattiene il fiato. Sam ha paura di dirlo, come se Dean potesse ritrarsi al suono di ogni parola sbagliata. «E finire gli studi è ciò che ho sempre voluto fare e esserci riuscito vuol dire che se voglio posso cambiare» deglutisce, Sam è diventato un uomo mentre Dean guardava da qualche altra parte. «Non dico che andrà sempre tutto bene, no, ci saranno altre giornate in cui vorrò tornare indietro, ma...»

«È un traguardo» 

Sam annuisce «Sono grato che tu sia qui, Dean» 

«Lo spero per te» sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo «Ho preso un _aereo_ per esserci» 

Lo sente ridere, è una risata liberatoria, ha un bel suono. Sembrano passati secoli dall'ultima volta che Sam ha riso «Dico sul serio. È bello rivederti ed è bello vederti cambiato. E mi piace Cas – voglio dire, eravamo un po' sorpresi – non sapevo che ti piacessero i ragazzi o _anche_ i ragazzi – e...» 

Sam si sta mangiando le parole, la cosa lo porta a blaterare e non vuole la lezione di educazione sessuale dalla sua sorellina mancata, né la storia su come molte persone scoprono di non essere al cento per cento eterosessuali solo tardi nella loro vita. Grazie tante, non ne ha bisogno, dopo che se ne è andato Dean ha iniziato a scoprire qualcosa su se stesso «Cas è un amico. Solo un amico»

La faccia che fa Sam non ha parole per essere descritta, gli fa venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni ed è tutto dire, l'ha preso a pugni solo una volta nella sua vita «Ti prego, Dean. Ho visto come ti guarda. Non ci interessa con chi esci»


	10. X

Quando devono partire scelgono di farlo con la macchina di Ellen, ma Dean guida comunque quella a nolo venuta fuori dagli orribili gusti di Cas, perché non vuole un'emicrania ancora prima di iniziare la giornata. 

«Sei sicuro vada bene?» Castiel lo guarda. Apparentemente, Castiel lo guarda in _un modo_. Sam, dietro, alza le sopracciglia. «Posso lasciare il posto a Ruby» 

Dean lo vorrebbe, sul serio. Ruby l'ha pregato comunque di salvarla da dieci terribili minuti di ansia generale e discussioni sui berretti da baseball, tutte cose che Cas sembra trovare divertenti perché nella sua famiglia si discuteva di titoli azionari e di conquistare il mondo o qualcosa del genere. Dean annuisce, fa un cenno a Ruby con il capo, e Castiel lo guarda sottecchi, sospettoso, stringe le dita intorno al suo polso. Dean prende un profondo respiro «È okay» 

Jo suona il clackson, sporgendosi da un finestrino abbassato «Se avete finito di dichiararvi il vostro amore» 

Dean fa una smorfia, da' una pacca sulla spalla a Cas prima di andarsene. Il viaggio in macchina non è neanche così terribile. Ruby prova a toccare la radio, Dean la spegne non appena lei la accende, guadagnandosi un'occhiata sbieca.

«Dobbiamo parlare di Sam» 

Ruby sogghigna, alzando le mani «Se hai intenzione di intavolare una discussione su come Sam dovrebbe vivere la sua vita, allora... » 

Sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo e stringendo le mani sul volante «No» la interrompe immediatamente, qui è diverso, Ruby non gli piace, ma per qualche sinistro motivo sembra rendere Sam felice e Dean non ci può fare niente, dopotutto non importa da dove venga la felicità. «Abbiamo parlato» 

«Di nuovo?» alza le sopracciglia, sorride « _Ragazzine_ »

Le lancia uno sguardo di sufficienza, continua «Ha detto che ogni giorno deve combattere per rimanere pulito» ferma la macchina a un semaforo, ed è un bene, Dean sa essere più intimidatorio quando guarda in faccia le persone «Quindi per piacere, se dovesse succedere qualsiasi cosa, se dovesse chiederti qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi... » _droga_ , aggiunge mentalmente. Ma Ruby non lo fa finire, scuote la testa come se Dean fosse stupido e forse lo è, ma non importa. 

«Lo amo, Dean» sbotta, la macchina riparte «Amo le sue stupide manie salutiste e il fatto che rifiuti di tagliarsi i capelli e che sia convinto che se farà almeno una buona azione al giorno, allora forse riuscirà a ristabilire il suo equilibrio con il mondo. A espiarsi» fa una pausa, Dean sente il suo cuore battere sempre più forte «Non c'è stato giorno in cui non abbia cercato di farlo, di espiarsi ai tuoi occhi. Dio, probabilmente amo anche i suoi stupidi pomodori biologici. Tuo fratello _è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata_ »

Dean la sta guardando. Cerca di concentrarsi su quanto la odi e su quanto gli abbia rovinato la vita, su quanto abbia rovinato Sam, per non farsi sfuggire di vista tutto ciò che non potrà mai dimenticare su Ruby e Sam, le stesse cose che probabilmente si lascerà sfuggire alle loro nozze se Castiel non gli impedirà di bere abbastanza per lasciarsele sfuggire (se Castiel sarà lì).

«Non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere»

Quindi chiudono la discussione. Dean non risponde. Non crede a una sola parola e se gli ha mentito la ucciderà, ma per il momento è tutto quello che ha - e gli basta.

__

Per dirla tutta, quello che disonora se stesso e uccide ogni speranza di Dean di aver fatto qualcosa di giusto nel crescerlo è Sam, che alla dannatissima cerimonia ha gli occhi tutti lucidi; che quasi singhiozza quando gli danno la laurea e stringe la mano al presidente, con addosso una tunica troppo piccola perché non sono riusciti a trovare una tunica della grandezza adatta – a dirla tutta, Dean non sa neanche se esista una tunica della grandezza adatta.

Ellen si limita a battere le mani, a dare una gomitata a Bobby perché che cosa? Ha solo una ciglia negli occhi, dannazione, mica è altro, mica ha lo sguardo lucido, e Dean non sghignazza solo perché è una cerimonia di laurea, c'è silenzio e non vuole proprio mettere in imbarazzo Sam (riderà dopo, con calma, tanto Jo sta facendo foto)

Castiel applaude in silenzio, la capacità di mostrarsi entusiasta e fuori luogo allo stesso tempo che quasi affascina Dean, e ruba un po' della sua attenzione, solo per un millisecondo, solo finché Sam non va da loro e piagnucola sulla sua laurea. Immagina che se lo possa permettere, quello è Sam che cambia. 

«Era anche un modo per emanciparmi» glielo dice mentre escono dall'auditorium, mentre Dean inizia a sentire la cravatta stretta e il pensiero di doverla tenere ancora per un giorno intero lo uccide. Alza gli occhi su di lui. Suo fratello – che adesso ha la tunica tra le mani, e indossa uno spocchiosissimo completo bianco che gli da' l'aria dell'adulto che è diventato. «La droga» specifica, anche se è sottinteso, e lo fa con uno sbuffo. Lo sguardo di Sam è sicuro, consapevole. È diverso da quello che aveva quando tentava di nascondersi anche da se stesso, quando diceva che no, non era vero, non era niente di che e Dean si preoccupava, per quel niente di che, ed era impotente e incapace di proteggerlo «Mi dava la forza per farlo. All'inizio credevo che fosse... buona, sai» alza le spalle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Dean continua a camminare, si chiede quanto diavolo manchi alle macchine «Poi mi è... sfuggita di mano»

«Con questo cosa vuoi dire?»

«Che ho fatto degli errori. Abbiamo fatto degli errori. Però non voglio tu pensi fossero vani, okay?»

Dean alza lo sguardo. Non l'ha mai pensato. Neanche quando voleva non pensarlo, sapeva che grattando la superficie e smettendo di darsi la colpa, avrebbe trovato qualcosa, che qualcuno non si inizia a fare da un giorno all'altro solo per capriccio. La cosa peggiore è proprio questa – che non se ne è accorto prima. «Lo so» e ora Sam è sorpreso, si ferma e sgrana gli occhi, come non avesse mai visto suo fratello prima, come se anche lui, in quel momento, avesse di fronte una persona che conosceva e non conosce più. È terribilmente strano, terribilmente doloroso, vedere Sam con il suo abito per il ballo e l'aria di un estraneo. 

Dean sbuffa, si allenta la cravatta. Castiel è con la sua famiglia, a qualche passo di distanza. Prega che non si lasci convincere ad andare in macchina con lui mentre Sam gli da' una pacca sulla spalla, facendolo voltare. «Cosa?»

Sam rotea gli occhi, probabilmente il momento se ne è andato ed è meglio così. «Dean, smettila di fissarlo, non si fissano le persone. È inquietante»

(«Non sono io quello inquietante, okay? È lui che fissa, non io»

«Solo – _Smettila_ »)

__

Con le chiavi inserite nel quadro, ma il motore ancora spento, Dean si prende un attimo per respirare, sistemarsi la cravatta e respirare ancora, perché non si respira mai abbastanza nella propria vita. Non è come se fosse di fronte a un'imminente apocalisse che lo vede come protagonista. No, certo che no. È più come se Castiel fosse al suo fianco – e se ne sta preoccupando, Dean si sta preoccupando di Castiel mentre mette in moto. Tra tutte le cose di cui si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare.

Quando prendono una svolta è ormai chiaro che Sam si sbaglia di grosso, non è Dean, tra i due, quello a cui piace fissare. Proprio no. Perché Dean non si è fermato tutta la notte a osservarlo mentre dormiva in un lettino di ospedale, anche se forse si è fermato a fissarlo quella volta in cui si è addormentato sul suo divano. Non tutta la notte. Non così tanto. Chi vuole prendere in giro, non l'ha fatto per una quantità ragionevole di tempo, porca puttana, si sta trasformando in una fan di Twilight.

«Pediatria non è la mia prima specializzazione»

Al semaforo rosso, Dean inchioda. Sente Ellen suonargli il clackson da dietro. Questo è perché non stava pensando alla strada. Questo è perché quando avrà un cazzo di incidente serio incolperà Castiel e il suo pessimo tempismo. Anche se il suo tempismo è sempre stato perfetto anche quando Dean avrebbe voluto che non lo fosse. 

Dean lo guarda di nuovo, Castiel che scrolla le spalle come se quel commento fosse venuto fuori perché doveva venire fuori, come è venuto fuori tutto il resto, nello stesso modo, in piccoli pezzi. E Castiel ha continuato a farlo da quando si sono conosciuti, dando e prendendo ogni frammento che si lasciavano dietro, anche se non era previsto, anche se non doveva succedere. Quindi sa che la carriera di Castiel è stata travagliata. Le infermiere _parlano –_ se Dean sorride nel modo giusto, puoi ottenere da loro quello che vuole - e Meg le zittisce tutte. 

Ma Dean non ha bisogno di sorridere nel modo giusto, dopotutto quello che sa di Castiel viene direttamente da lui – quello che sa sulla _sua famiglia_ viene direttamente da lui. E ne ha parlato è stato con lo stesso timore di Dean, come se parlarne potesse renderla immediatamente reale, tanto reale quando lo era stato Castiel fuori da quell'ospedale. «Ho lavorato per una clinica privata, i primi anni» rimane immobile, Dean non sa più pensando al semaforo. Se scatterà, sarà Ellen a ricordarglielo perché quando le hanno dato la patente non le hanno spiegato come si usa il clackson «I miei fratelli volevano che lavorassi lì. Era di un amico di famiglia, si guadagnava bene. Era una buona immagine per la società di nostro padre» prende una pausa, Dean è così abituato a vederlo tra i marmocchi da pensare che no, quelle cliniche non sono fatte per quel Cas che probabilmente andrebbe a scavare pozzi in Africa se glielo chiedessero e Dean col cavolo che lo seguirebbe fino a lì; anche se non è per niente vero, lo seguirebbe eccome, prenderebbe un ennesimo aereo e allora altro tenergli la mano o baci nel mezzo della notte, per calmarlo gli servirebbe una confezione intera di Xanax. Poi si ferma perché _baci nel mezzo della notte_ , e si schiarisce la gola. «Clinica privata» ripete, e col verde è costretto a ripartire.

Castiel annuisce «Però non mi si _adattava_ » sottolinea l'ultima parola, sospetta che la rottura con la sua famiglia stia tutta dietro quella singola parola «Si operava, un sacco. Anche quando non ce ne era bisogno» sospira, passandosi una mano dietro alla nuca «All'inizio non mi importava. Credevo che fosse solo il mio lavoro. Ma non era giusto, e non so quando l'ho capito ma l'ho capito. Ed a quel punto non potevo più farlo. Ero diventato un medico per aiutare le persone, Dean, non per quello» e non c'è orrore o pentimento nelle parole di Cas, ma le ultime le sputa via come se non gli piacessero, e Dean vorrebbe dirgli che non importa ciò che era, o gli errori che ha fatto, importa ciò che è adesso. Importa che svenga su una cavolo di seggiola perché non dorme per tre giorni, per stare dietro a una neonata appena operata o chissà che altro; che si presenti la mattina a casa sua, anche quando Dean vorrebbe dormire, perché a volte Cas pensa che Dean sia troppo solo e per qualche motivo pensa anche che le persone come Dean non dovrebbero stare da sole.

Vorrebbe baciarlo; non può farlo. A quel punto, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio, aspettando che Cas dica qualcos'altro – o gli dia cenno che può parlare -, si chiede se farlo sarebbe veramente un problema. «Quindi hai scelto pediatria. E hai lasciato» 

«Esattamente.» 

Arrivano ai giardini proprio in quel momento, inforcando la macchina in uno dei parcheggi. Castiel si slaccia la cintura, rivolge un sorriso a Dean. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, perché è quello che Cas ha fatto quando si è trattato di Dean. Invece si guardando, e forse è come se stessero dicendo qualcosa.

Sam arriva a bussare al suo finestrino con un sogghigno enorme. «È in corso una competizione di sguardi?» 

«Fottiti» 

Quando scendono dalla macchina ormai tutte le cose sono al loro posto. Tranne le anatre nel laghetto, quelle non ci sono ancora. Dean continua a chiedersi che diavolo se ne possano fare di un laghetto per le anatre senza anatre. 

«Magari le anatre sono scappate» propone Cas, mentre gli ospiti iniziano ad arrivare. Dean sbuffa, le mani ficcate nelle tasche, Sam che sta all'ingresso, davanti a questo roseto, stringendo le mani a tutti. Ci sono un sacco di facce che non riconosce, compagni di università, altri che sembrano essere amici di Ruby. Probabilmente Dean si sta lamentando troppo per delle anatre; probabilmente pensare alle anatre è preferibile che pensare a tutto il resto. 

Si allontana per prendere qualcosa da bere giusto un paio di minuti, Castiel che decide di aspettarlo al laghetto mentre Dean non trova niente di alcolico in giro. È ancora presto. Probabilmente le birre – o il vino – usciranno fuori solo per pranzo, e al pranzo manca davvero troppo tempo. Trova comunque delle aranciate, roba che forse a Castiel potrebbe piacere perché per la festa di compleanno di una delle bambine ricoverate gliel'aveva vista bere. Quindi ne versa due bicchieri, anche se non si ricorda neppure che sapore abbia, l'aranciata, e torna indietro.

Il punto è che però Dean non può permettersi di allontanarsi da Cas quando si trova nel mezzo di una dannata festa organizzata da Sam, perché in una festa del genere Cas può incontrare persone, e in questo caso può incontrare Charlie. 

Sa che è Sam a presentarli, perché quando arriva è lì con loro, e Charlie sta parlando con Cas e lo sta facendo sorridere, e tira un sospiro di sollievo solo finché Charlie non alza gli occhi su di lui e sogghigna. 

È più abbronzata dell'ultima volta che l'ha vista, l'aria della California sembra starle facendo bene, sembra farla risplendere un po', e Dean ha solo una fitta al petto perché Dio se gli manca averla attorno, Dio se gli mancano le minacce in cui promette di fare casini col suo conto corrente online. 

«Mi hai mentito» è la prima cosa che gli dice. Neanche un ciao. Neanche un è bello rivederti. L'aria della California deve anche avere una controindicazione, da qualche parte. Dean alza le sopracciglia, passando un bicchiere a Cas, le loro dita si sfiorano appena. 

«Cosa?» Dean sorseggia e fa una smorfia. No, decisamente non fa per lui, e con la coda dell'occhio vede Castiel sorridere dietro il bicchiere. Non promette niente di buono. 

«Lo è» Charlie scandisce bene le parole, alzando le sopracciglia «Castiel è _da sogno_. Mi avevi detto che non lo era»

E Dean quasi uccide se stesso con della pessima aranciata, che gli finisce nel naso mentre tossisce e lo costringe a darsi un colpo sul petto e le lancia uno sguardo _da Charlie, smettila di dire merda_. Dean le vuole bene, sul serio. Se potesse scegliere di avere una sorella minore – oltre a Sam – sceglierebbe lei. Ma in quel momento Castiel sta continuando a fare la sua faccia divertita, e le cose non potrebbero andare peggio. Tranne che Sam, siccome è Sam e dice sempre la cosa sbagliata, se ne esce con «Beh, dopotutto sono _solo_ amici» 

Credeva che la parte del giochiamo con la vita di Dean fosse una prerogativa di casa di Ellen. Si sbagliava. _Solo amici_. Non sa quante volte l'abbia ripetuto e quante volte non sia stato creduto, o quante volte l'abbia ripetuto solo perché almeno lui potesse crederci. Castiel, però, fa una cosa come allungare delle dita sul suo polso e sfiorarlo per un attimo, e Dean non osa guardarlo mentre lo fa.

«Non siamo amici» Castiel inchioda le parole con una sicurezza che fa quasi male e Dean no, crede che invece loro lo siano, Dio, cosa diavolo significa che non sono amici? Per un attimo gli si ferma il respiro in gola. Si chiede in quale parte abbia rovinato tutto, se una volta tornati indietro Castiel smetterà di rispondere alle sue chiamate e diventeranno niente di più di cordiali conoscenti «È diverso» 

Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire, Dean sente le dita di Castiel stringersi intorno a sul polso e si scopre a guardarlo, ad avere il cuore in una posizione anatomicamente non accettabile. Si rende conto che sia Sam che Charlie lo stanno fissando perché non sono abituati al modo in cui Castiel dice le cose, e sembrano non avere parole per ribattere. Forse è un bene che non ce le abbiano, e Dean sghignazza perché lo trova divertente, Sam che ha le orecchie rosse e non sa più cosa dire.

Castiel alza gli occhi al cielo, stufo, e prende un altro sorso mentre Dean gli afferra la mano.

__

Gli ospiti iniziano ad affollare il giardino, e per l'ora di pranzo Dean ha già conosciuto una decina di persone nuove, un'amica di Jo che gli ha fatto un occhiolino di troppo e la Becky delle rose, che apparentemente credeva che Dean fosse più alto perché non era così che se l'era immaginato quando Sam aveva parlato di lui e significa che Sam parlava di Dean a gente sconosciuta. Non sa come diavolo si dovrebbe sentire a questa novità. Poi Becky rompe le palle a Sam per il vestito bianco incredibilmente orrendo, e Dean decide che la può trovare misuratamente simpatica.

«Ha una cosa per le rose» Becky alza gli occhi al cielo, donandogli la familiare rassegnazione alla Sam-Winchester-è-un-marmocchio che lo fa sogghignare, perché dove diavolo l'ha pescata questa? Questa che arriva tutta di rosa e si porta dietro quest'altro tizio che, Dio, sembra non sapere cosa fare di se stesso. Ed è a disagio. Dean offre anche a lui un bicchiere di aranciata, sa cosa significhi sentirsi a disagio, col cazzo che lo lascerà da solo. E – a sua discolpa – è la fottuta laurea del suo veramente tanto fottuto fratello, e anche lui non proprio confortabile. Quindi scrolla le spalle, gli lancia uno sguardo e scuote la testa. 

«Chuck scrive» dice a quel punto Becky, sbattendo le ciglia e dandogli una gomitata, come se volesse dire sì, dai, dillo che scrivi, amo ciò che scrivi, e se possibile il tizio si affossa ancora di più. Dean sta male per lui.

«Più o meno» Chuck alza gli occhi al cielo. Ha l'aria di chi questa conversazione l'abbia già avuta tante volte e «Roba sul soprannaturale. Niente di eccitante» poi si ferma, aggiungendo «La cosa buffa è che il mio protagonista ha il tuo stesso nome».

Questo non è buffo. Questo è agghiacciante. 

Ellen lo rapisce per un'emergenza con dei piatti, gli lancia uno sguardo quando trasportano un vassoio pieno di posate «Hai perdonato Sam?» gli chiede di punto in bianco, e ha come la sensazione che abbia il diritto di farlo perché mettendo un no definitivo sopra la vita di Sam, Dean aveva tagliato via anche quello che aveva avuto e che non riguardava Sam. Anche Ellen. Che okay, forse aveva continuato a rompergli le palle, perché solo Dean poteva avere una famiglia senza legami di sangue che rompe le palle come una famiglia con legami di sangue, anche se dei legami di sangue non ne è mai fregato niente a nessuno, la famiglia di Cas ne è piena e si è visto come è finita. 

«No» risponde, ed è sincero. Probabilmente non lo perdonerà mai, così come Sam non perdonerà mai Dean. È troppo presto per perdonare e non si tratta di quello. «Ma non possiamo andare avanti così»

Ellen sbuffa un pft, come per dire _sul serio, ragazzo?_ «Ce ne hai messo di tempo» e le accorda che sì, è vero, ma ha avuto bisogno di quel tempo, senza quel tempo forse Dean sarebbe ancora in California e Sam magari sarebbe comunque pulito, ma sarebbe infelice; sarebbero infelici e distrutti e ne ha abbastanza, da qualche parte nella sua vita ha deciso di averne abbastanza.

Il punto è questo. Solo ne ha avuto abbastanza. Dean pensa che il mondo finirà nel sangue, prima o poi. Nessuna obbiezione, ha avuto una buona quantità di merda per poterlo vedere. Questo non significa che non affogherà nel sangue lottando, ha un ottimo curriculum in testardaggine.

Apparentemente Ellen decide che quello è un ottimo momento per dargli uno scappellotto, facendo quasi cadere la pila di piatti che Dean appoggia scrupolosamente sulla tavolata e non ha idea di che diavolo abbia fatto per meritarselo, ma fatto sta che gliene da' un altro.

E okay, va bene, questa storia rimane in sospeso e viene rimandata a un momento in cui saranno meno nei casini, in cui Dean saprà rispondere a Ellen anche se non ha mai saputo rispondere a Ellen nel modo giusto, non sa mai come rispondere a chi tiene sul serio a lui. 

«Idiota» 

«Questa l'hai presa da Bobby»

Ellen sogghigna giusto per la frazione di un secondo, in un'ammissione di colpa silenziosa che sembra voler dire che anche Bobby è un idiota, lui e quel suo dannato capello da baseball e la sua tendenza a chiamare sempre troppo o troppo poco.

«Sei sicuro che vada fatto in questo modo?» chiede Sam, dopo, quando iniziano a piegare i fazzoletti e hey, lui è quello che è andato a Stanford. La laurea più inutile nella storia delle lauree inutili, e siccome non riesce a farne uno dritto Ruby glieli prende di mano, cercando di mostrargli come si fa. 

«Scommetto che questi sono stati una tua idea» Dean fa una faccia impietosa, e dallo sguardo che Ruby gli rivolge capisce tutto. Sam, d'altro canto, sbatte le palpebre come il più innocente dei cerbiatti, un bambi a cui probabilmente non hanno ucciso la mamma, e ha il coraggio di dire «Sono _carini_ » ed è così che Dean abbandona le speranze.

Ora è affare di Ruby. Buona fortuna.

Dean si ferma, realizza quando disgustoso sia quel pensiero perché è sta parlando della dannata Ruby, e adios, è stato bello, ha bisogno di prendersi una pausa perché sì, le cose vanno bene ma non è abituato a Sam che a un certo punto ha rimesso assieme i pezzi. O qualcosa del genere. Forse ha semplicemente creato qualcosa di nuovo, Dean non crede che quei pezzi fossero validi per qualcosa. Erano già stati incollati e tenuti insieme a forza e rotti di nuovo per troppo tempo.

«Ho conosciuto una ragazza» esordisce Cas, e Dio se Dean non ha un tuffo al cuore. Che parte di smetti di apparire dal niente non gli è ancora chiara? Arriccia la fronte e si volta per trovarselo vicino, il respiro che gli sfiora le labbra. Dean deglutisce e dimentica tutto quello che voleva dire.

Tipo che sono amici. Tipo che cosa cazzo significa che non sono amici. Castiel continua «Parlava di rose»

Dean sogghigna, prendendo un piccolo respiro, guardando oltre le sue spalle per dedicare un millesimo della sua attenzione agli invitati e non al calore di Cas «Becky?»

Castiel annuisce, fa una cosa con gli occhi come per dire sì, lei, tutto stupito dal fatto che Dean la conosca, e poi gli stringe, come se non capisse «Perché ce l'ha tanto con le rose?»

«Perché sono _fottute_ rose. E sono ovunque, è come se Sam avesse scelto questo posto solo per le rose e...» si interrompe, valutando, poi scuote la testa in uno sbuffo «L'ha assolutamente scelto _solo_ per le rose»

Castiel gli sorride, facendo un passo avanti ma non avanti avanti, non frontale o ce l'avrebbe avuto appiccicato. Si muove più al suo fianco, quindi Dean si volta e si mette le mani in tasca. Ha fame e il pranzo sarà uno schifo, i pranzi delle cerimonie lo sono sempre.

Dean si guarda ancora indietro, come se stessero complottando o facendo qualcosa di male come falsificare badge dell'FBI e fingersi agenti. Che poi sarebbero i peggiori criminali federali di sempre, sa che Cas sa essere convincente, che potrebbe convincere un intero esercito a morire sotto il suo nome, ma anche che probabilmente tirerebbe fuori il badge al contrario e Dean dovrebbe spiegare che no, è nuovo, è il suo primo giorno, loro sono _assolutamente_ agenti e quei tesserini assolutamente veri, che cosa crede.

È colpa della cosa dell'FBI se lo chiede. È distratto e non ci pensa, abbassa la guardia «Credevo che non avessi una cotta per me» tra tutte le cose che poteva scegliere, il _perché sei venuto?_ e _perché non te ne sei andato?_ e _perché non siamo amici?_ Lui decide per questa. È un idiota. Non che le altre fossero meglio, non che non mandino i suoi pensieri in loop e forse è meglio non chiedere, in quel caso, ma quel che è detto è detto, e Castiel sbatte le palpebre e sembra fottutamene _deluso_. 

«Non ho una cotta per te» ripete, lentamente, Dean finge che sia proprio quello che vuole sentirsi dire. C'è una punta di irritazione, qualcosa che gli ricorda cosa è Cas «Non ho più dodici anni, Dean» Castiel parla lentamente, ed è sempre serio, lo è sempre stato, ma non in quel modo, con con una serietà dura e inflessibile e la voce così bassa, appena sussurrata. Non è mai stato così con Dean, no, con Dean è sempre stato diverso, perché si è fatto trovare in una casa in fiamme e trasportare su e giù per un Motel e bistrattare un po' negli angoli dell'ospedale, Dean lo ha sempre afferrato troppo spesso e ha sempre indugiato troppo tempo prima di lasciarlo andare. «Non ho una _cotta_ » sibila quasi in un insulto. «È qualcosa di più profondo – noi abbiamo un _legame più profondo_ »

Dean lo fissa, adesso. Fissa come Cas serra la mascella, come alza lo sguardo su di lui come per chiedere se abbia capito, se sia chiaro. E quello che intende quasi lo strozza, lo fa capitolare e sembra giusto che succeda con Cas, è l'unica persona con cui potrebbe succedere. 

« _Oh_ » si lascia scappare a fior di labbra, aprendo gli occhi e Castiel, dannazione, sbuffa, umettandosi le labbra, lasciando tracce di saliva dietro di sé che Dean non può fare a meno di catturare con lo sguardo, sentendo un pugno di calore annidarsi nella gola. 

Posarci immediatamente sopra le sue, di labbra, sembra la scelta più logica, niente che ha a che fare con i baci precedenti. E Dean lo fa, esitante, gli occhi di Cas che sono grandi e blu e profondi, che lo fanno deglutire e lo lasciano sempre in quel modo, gli fanno formicolare la pelle. Vorrebbe chiede se va bene, se può farlo, ma la bocca di Cas è calda e lenta e già dischiusa quando vi si arrende, lasciando scivolare la lingua in un modo che è istintuale, familiare mentre gli prende il viso tra le mani e gli succhia le labbra e non sa neanche cosa fare, perché quelle mani con cui cerca di tenerlo fermo non sono ferme e tremano, e la cosa lo fa sorridere, gli fa baciare gli angoli del sorriso che si scioglie in Castiel e sì, è una cosa stupida, ma Dean ha il diritto di sentirsi stupido.

Poi Castiel fa un verso che è quasi impercepibile, che vibra appena sulla sua bocca, e suona quasi come un risata ed è una di quelle cose per cui si sente immensamente grato. Dean sogghigna di rimando e se lo stringe addosso, le mani di Castiel che si posano sulla curva del collo di Dean e lo fanno tornare a respirare, gli dicono che va bene, che questa volta non sta facendo una cazzata e okay, non si tranquillizza, si sente ancora un adolescente che si nasconde dalla sua famiglia.

«Ho sempre voluto farlo» confessa Castiel, baciandogli il mento, gli occhi socchiusi e appena visibili oltre la linea di ciglia e Dean inspira.

«L'hai nascosto abbastanza bene» eccetto per la parte in cui Cas l'ha fatto sul serio, e Dean non ha ancora avuto modo di immagazzinare quello che è successo.

Castiel aggrotta la fronte, alzando il viso, una serie di grinze che si annida attorno ai suoi occhi, cambiandogli il viso e non smetterà mai di sorprenderlo come possa sembrare così diverso con così poco. «Non è vero» dice, tutto composto «Ti ho portato dei fiori»

E Dean non sa come rispondere, non questa volta, perché potrebbe essere la cosa più stupida di sempre e potrebbe quasi farlo arrossire, quasi, Dean Winchester è mascolino e non arrossisce eccetto quando lo fa per dei fiori, quindi si china per baciare via quell'espressione dal suo viso, un giorno scoprirà tutti i modi per baciare Castiel.

«Vuoi andartene?» Castiel lo chiede con prudenza, non sa come Dean sia con la sua famiglia e Dio, sì, se ne vuole andare, vuole spingere Castiel in uno spazio chiuso e snodargli la cravatta. 

È a un tanto così dal rispondere, anche se non sa come rispondere, quando gli ospiti lanciano un urletto. Castiel cambia, si volta all'indietro e no, ora è più lontano.

«Tuo fratello sta facendo qualcosa»

Dean sospira. Suo fratello sta agendo dal più grande blocca-sesso di sempre «Credo che questa sia la parte in cui chiede a Ruby di sposarlo»

__

Poi la festa finisce, e Dean è così dannatamente, immensamente felice quando sono tutti di nuovo a casa.

«Ti sei perso la proposta» Jo lancia loro un'occhiata sbieca, mentre Dean abbassa gli occhi su Cas e Cas scuote la testa, ma nessuno dei due dice niente. 

Dean si allenta la cravatta, lasciando la giacca su una sedia a caso della cucina. Ellen urlerà, la mattina dopo, poco ma sicuro, ma siccome gli sono segretamente mancate le urla di Ellen e siccome è autolesionista di natura, decide di lasciarla lì comunque, e chi se ne frega se verrà buttato giù dal letto al suono di minacce di morte e di credevo di averti cresciuto meglio. E la verità è che Ellen l'ha cresciuto bene, è Dean quello che poi si è rovinato da solo. 

Ci vogliono parecchi minuti prima che Dean ritrovi un paio di jeans e una t-shirt e raggiunga suo fratello seduto in mansarda, le luci tutte spente e il cielo della California – Dio, si era dimenticato quanto fosse bello, di come lui e Sam usassero lanciarci uno sguardo, di tanto in tanto, tra un lavoro e l'altro, tra un viaggio di papà e una vacanza da Ellen. 

Si avvicina con una birra in mano, sedendosi di soppiatto, come se non avesse nessun diritto di parlare o come se avesse paura di parlare. Sam ha il cane con la testa accucciata sul suo grembo e la coda che fa avanti e indietro, pigramente, e sembra stanco e felice allo stesso tempo, combinazione che Dean non ricorda di aver mai visto su suo fratello.

«Così ti sposi» esordisce.

Sam sogghigna, prende un sorso della birra che Dean gli porge. «A quanto pare» 

Suo fratello non dovrebbe sembrare così schifosamente contento e fiero di sé, Dean non ha il cuore di prenderlo in giro. Ma è solo un momento, ed è breve «Ow, e quando inizierai a piangere dall'emozione?»

Lo _sente_ alzare gli occhi al cielo anche senza guardarlo, l'espressione schifata da _davvero, Dean, perché_? Che lo fa sogghignare sul collo della bottiglia.

«Non aspetterai troppo» Bobby grugnisce dietro di loro, sorprendendoli entrambi mentre apre le porte finestre e si mette a sedere al tavolo, posando delicatamente delle bottiglie e poi il silenzio finisce, il vociare arriva e che cazzo, non dovrebbero essere tutti stanchi? No, ovviamente, Dean chiude gli occhi e attende – le sedie si spostano e qualcuno ride e Sam gli da' una gomitata.

«Sapete cosa?»

Apre gli occhi. C'è troppo rumore perché lo sentano sul serio «Sono fiero di noi» e Sam è l'unico a portata d'orecchio, gli occhi che diventano un po' lucidi e un sorriso che si fa strada, forzato ma non forzato nel modo cattivo, forzato come se non sapesse quale tipo di sorriso sia adatto a quel momento e quale sia il modo per buttarlo fuori. Eppure è perfetto, va bene così, e Dean sorride a sua volta.


End file.
